Lo Specchio Vuoto: DIVERGENT
by Lone Deline Grimoire
Summary: "Vuoto di ogni essenza perché possa catturare la vostra" Recita una incisione sul retro di un antico specchio. Una ammonizione che la giovane Nere ha voluto ignorare per sfuggire, anche solo per qualche giorno, alla noia della routine.
1. Chapter 1 - Lo Specchio Vuoto

CAPITOLO 1 - Lo Specchio Vuoto

La primavera è ancora lontana ma i miei sensi da strega iniziano già a percepirla. Di solito inizio a sentire il suo arrivo a febbraio, ora siamo a dicembre ed è davvero troppo presto. Forse accadrà qualcosa che mi farà sentire come in primavera, farà dischiudere i miei germogli interiori e la mia anima rinascerà. Probabilmente è solo un'illusione creata dalla mia mente per farmi sopportare meglio un altro inverno in questo posto dove neanche il candore della neve riesce a sopravvivere, soffocato dal grigio veleno che circonda tutto.

Come tutti gli anni si prospetta un inverno terribilmente lungo e viverlo in città peggiorerà notevolmente le cose, ma è qui che c'è il lavoro, o meglio, è qui che si guadagna di più.

Io e Martina avevamo pensato di spostare il nostro negozio in qualche cittadina ai piedi dell'Appennino ma purtroppo non è un'attività adatta a piccole città.

Un Ethnic Shop, come noi amiamo chiamarlo, riesce a sopravvivere solo in grandi città dove la clientela è più vasta e dove è più facile trovare collezionisti del genere di cose che vendiamo.  
Sarebbe bello trattare solo con collezionisti, ma candele profumate, incensi, rituali "take-away" vanno alla grande soprattutto con le donne e purtroppo costituiscono la fetta più grande delle nostre entrare.  
Non mi è mai piaciuta questa mania che ha la gente di improvvisarsi streghe e stregoni senza una minima conoscenza di base, potrebbe essere molto rischioso. Ormai abbiamo imparato a distinguere al primo sguardo un neofita da un esperto e rifiliamo loro cose innocue. Non credo sia approfittarsene, ma più assecondarli senza farli mettere in qualche pasticcio. Loro accendono le loro candele, bruciano un po' di incenso, dicono le parole magiche e, convinti di aver fatto chissà cosa, affrontano le situazioni della vita in modo più attivo e positivo.  
Mi chiedo se qualcuno di loro si è mai accorto che la magia è in loro e non nel rituale.  
Mi alzo dallo scomodo sgabello dietro il bancone. Finalmente è arrivata l'ora di chiudere. L'idea di vedere entrare di nuovo quel fastidioso ometto che da mesi continua a chiederci se lo specchio è arrivato mi fa venire i brividi.  
Lui non è un neofita, è un esperto ed è anche molto informato, poche persone sapevano della consegna di quello specchio ed erano quasi tutte persone fidate. I soldi possono fare vere magie. Non questa volta. Martina ed io non abbiamo la minima intenzione di venderlo a una nessuno, soprattutto a una persona inquietante come quella. Stiamo facendo fare una riproduzione praticamente perfetta al suo fratellastro, è uno dei migliori falsari in circolazione e di lui ci si può fidare perché è un nostro "fratello" da quasi quindici anni. Se proprio non riusciremo a farlo desistere gli daremo quella, se non funziona come lui spera saranno affari suoi, non tutto quello che si dice su un manufatto è vero, anche i maggiori esperti riescono a prendersi grosse fregature.  
Chiudo la porta, giro il cartello sul lato con la scritta "Chiuso" e faccio scendere la saracinesca. Rimango per un attimo nella semioscurità e ripenso a quello specchio. Sono sempre più convinta che debba essere nascosto meglio e il più lontano possibile dal negozio. Domani ne parlerò con Martina e le proporrò di portarlo nella mia casa di campagna e nasconderlo nella piccola cantina che ho trovato l'estate scorsa quando mio padre ha rifatto i pavimenti. E' in un posto perfetto perché è sotto la piccola cantinetta dove teniamo i vini. La casa di famiglia è vecchia ed è in un paese che non attira ladri, ormai è quasi del tutto deserto e i pochi abitanti sono tutti piccoli agricoltori e allevatori, in casa non hanno niente di grande valore.  
Il mio smartphone trilla. Sblocco lo schermo e apro whatsapp. Ci sono due messaggi di Martina.

"Com'è andata oggi senza di me? Il rompiscatole si è fatto vedere?  
Sono in coda in tangenziale, spero di farcela ad arrivare prima di Natale.  
Piccolo regalino per te ;)  
a dopo."

Il messaggio successivo è una foto. E' uno screenshot preso dal film Divergent che lei mi ha fatto guardare fino allo sfinimento. Non è male, non sono male neanche i libri, ma dopo la ventiseiesima visione inizia a stancare. Alla fine lo guardo per rifarmi gli occhi, gli attori non sono niente male.  
Nella foto ci sono Quattro ed Eric, coppia che lei ha rinominato "il Bello e la Bestia".  
Direi che i soprannomi sono appropriati.  
Ripenso al film, non era male. La trama è buona, gli attori non del tutto cani, però avrei preferito musica al posto di canzoni, avrebbe dato più serietà al film.  
Ho sempre apprezzato il genere distopico e in questo periodo pare sia il genere di punta di Hollywood che in quanto a idee pare ormai alla frutta. Devo ammettere però che questo è sicuramente il miglior film in circolazione di quel genere. E' molto soft e il futuro che racconta non sembra tanto distopico, quasi quasi non mi dispiacerebbe viverci.  
 _Potrei._  
Cerco di levarmi quella balzana idea dalla testa.  
Rispondo al messaggio di Martina rassicurandola sul fatto che l'ometto non si è fatto vivo.  
Sono tentata di scriverle che sarebbe bello vedere dal vivo quei due bei ragazzi ma mi trattengo, lei potrebbe concordare e finiremmo nei guai per l'ennesima volta.  
Non faccio in tempo a inviare il messaggio che lo smartphone trilla di nuovo.  
Sempre Martina, un altro messaggio e un'altra foto.

"Infondo che c'è di male?  
Smettila di fingerti santa che tanto non ci crede nessuno :)  
Dai, così dividiamo ;)  
PS: rischio di arrivare dopo la menopausa"

Sorrido e guardo l'immagine.  
In qualsiasi momento avrei risposto con una serie di battute e avrei lasciato scorrere via quella foto dallo schermo dello smartphone ma, dopo il pensiero di poco fa, quel bel viso mi sembra solo un grosso colpo basso.  
Metto lo smartphone nella borsa e salgo le scale che separano il negozio dall'appartamento che divido con Martina. Entro nella mia camera e mi butto sul letto.  
Fisso il soffitto mentre immagino come sarebbe vivere all'interno della recinzione, in un futuro post-apocalittico.  
Le prime scene del film erano così rilassanti, sebbene la città fosse in rovina mi sembrava accogliente, molto di più di quella in cui vivo. La gente sembrava serena e mi ha davvero dato l'impressione che tutto funzionasse alla perfezione. So che in verità non è così ma, anche dopo aver letto l'ultimo libro, mi sembravano ancora un luogo e un tempo migliori di quelli della mia realtà.  
Mi immagino nel grande salone nel giorno della scelta mentre premo la lama del coltello nel palmo della mia mano sinistra. Le cinque coppe davanti a me: Intrepidi, Abneganti, Eruditi, Pacifici e Candidi. Quale sarebbe stata la mia scelta?  
Escludo immediatamente gli Abneganti, oltre a non essere abbastanza altruista, non resisterei neanche un giorno con le loro rigide regole. Credo che gli Abneganti siano il perfetto opposto della mia essenza.  
Non sceglierei nemmeno i Candidi, ho troppi segreti, amo alla follia averne e credo nelle piccole bugie a fin di bene.  
Posso scartare anche gli Eruditi, oltre a non essere sufficientemente intelligente, sono più creativa che razionale, ho una mente logica ma è sempre stato il mio emisfero destro a predominare.  
Intrepidi, anche loro da escludere. Non ho mai capito se il mio è coraggio o incoscienza o un mix dei due. In ogni caso sono diventata troppo pigra in questi anni, non sopravviverei all'iniziazione e non vivrei mai in una caverna insieme a gente chiassosa.  
Non resta che Pacifici. Vivere in una casa di legno, a contatto con la natura, trovare serenità e pace interiore... Sembra quasi un sogno. So che la terra è bassa e coltivarla non è una passeggiata ma potrei abituarmi in fretta.  
Chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio cullare dal pensiero della mia vita tranquilla tra i Pacifici ma poi l'immagine dello specchio vuoto si forma nella mia mente. Lo vedo attivarsi e mostrarmi il grande albero dei Pacifici, quello che appare nelle prime scene del film, in mezzo al campo c'è una figura scura che cammina lentamente verso di me. E' un intrepido, o meglio, è _quel_ intrepido.  
Mi alzo di scatto a sedere con il cuore che batte come quello di una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta e so che tutto il buonsenso del mondo non mi fermerà.  
Attraverserò lo specchio vuoto.  
Mi concentro su tutto quello che so sul suo funzionamento e tutto quello che ho sperimentato da quando è stato consegnato in negozio.  
Ripercorro mentalmente tutte le volte che l'ho usato e quello che ho fatto per attivarlo. Come posizionare le quattro pietre ai lati per attivarlo e la quinta pietra per tracciare la rotta da seguire.  
L'ho sempre posizionata sul lato destro dello specchio che indica la via del passato, sul lato sinistro invece indicherebbe la via del futuro. L'unico problema riguarda gli spazi in alto e in basso dello specchio, non siamo ancora riuscite a capire esattamente a cosa servono. Sperimentando abbiamo scoperto che se almeno una delle due pietre non viene posizionata lo specchio non funziona. Un grosso azzardo visto che quello che è rimasto del manoscritto riguardante quello specchio non è molto chiaro sul significato di quelle due pietre.  
 _"cielo e terra, interno ed esterno, inferno e paradiso, luce e ombra..."_  
Una lunga lista di opposti che se vanno interpretati come la frase "vuoto di ogni essenza perché possa catturare la vostra" probabilmente ci vorranno parecchie vite per capirne il significato e cogliere il messaggio nascosto.  
Non ho parecchie vite e se proprio voglio attraversarlo dovrò farlo con quello che so. Non voglio coinvolgere Martina, potrebbe essere rischioso e ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi tiri fuori dai guai se qualcosa andasse storto.  
Mi alzo dal letto e indosso abiti neri, il più possibile simili a quelli degli Intrepidi, sono loro la mia destinazione. Prendo il mio borsone nero da viaggio e ci infilo dentro tutto quello che potrebbe servirmi in un luogo e un tempo che non conosco, ci appoggio sopra la mia borsetta e porto tutto nel magazzino sotto il negozio.

Arrivata davanti allo specchio inizio a sfogliare la copia del manoscritto alla ricerca di qualche indizio su come raggiungere una dimensione che è frutto della mente di una persona. Scontato dire che non trovo nulla.  
Mi siedo a terra sbuffando. Lascio cadere la copia del manoscritto e mi metto ad osservare le creature intarsiate nel legno del supporto dello specchio.  
 _"Interno ed Esterno...Avanti e Indietro...Vuoto di ogni essenza perché possa catturare la vostra... Connessione al Tutto..."_  
Sento quelle frasi nella mia mente come se fossero quelle creature a sussurrarmele.  
Non basta sistemare le pietre per fare aprire il portale, bisogna anche connettersi con lo specchio per indicargli il luogo e il tempo precisi e per fare questo non serve solo aver studiato la storia ma essere connessi al Tutto, alla mente collettiva. Lo specchio mi usa come tramite per accedere alla mente collettiva dove troverà la giusta via.  
Inizialmente la teoria della mente collettiva frutto della fusione dei pensieri di tutti mi sembra un po' campata in aria, ma alla fine mi convinco che potrebbe essere valida.  
Se fosse un normale viaggio nel tempo basterebbe aver studiato molto bene la storia, date e luoghi, ma anche usi e costumi dell'epoca, si possono trovare sui libri. Una dimensione di fantasia non è reale, esiste solo nella mente di chi l'ha creata e l'unico modo per raggiungere quella dimensione è raggiungere la mente della sua creatrice.  
Cerco di ragionare.  
Non è un luogo che è esistito o che potrà esistere nel tempo, è frutto della fantasia di una mente. Una mente connessa come le altre a un Tutto. Quindi lo specchio riuscirà a trovare le indicazioni per quel luogo in quella mente, ma senza le pietre posizionate nel modo corretto non sarò in grado di connettermi alla specchio.  
Ripenso alle parole che hanno attraversato la mia mente poco fa. Sembravano quasi volermi suggerire come inserire la pietre. Non sarebbe la prima volta che, osservando lo specchio, mi viene svelato qualcosa su di esso.  
Decido che questa è una di quelle volte e cerco di trovare un senso a quelle parole.  
Lei ha scritto la storia tempo fa, ha un inizio preciso nella sua mente.  
 _"Interno. Indietro."_  
Ha immaginato che fosse un possibile futuro.  
 _"Avanti."_  
Mi dico che potrebbe funzionare. Sono consapevole che in questo momento sono come i neofiti che giocano a fare gli stregoni e che qui non c'è nessuno a rifilarmi il finto rituale. Solo io e la mia voglia di fuggire da questo posto, non per sempre, per qualche ora, o al massimo qualche giorno. Potrei considerarla un'altra piccola vacanza offerta dallo specchio. Una vacanza in un tempo e in un luogo che non esistono, una viaggio mai sperimentato prima che potrebbe condurmi chissà dove.  
Il poco che è rimasto della mia razionalità mi dice che probabilmente non mi porterà da nessuna parte, che lo specchio non si attiverà e io tornerò alla mia noia quotidiana. Tanto vale provare e se andrà male almeno avrò un motivo per cenare con cioccolata e patatine.  
Mando un messaggio a Martina:

"Sto andando da LUI.  
Se al tuo ritorno non sarò qui sai già cosa fare.  
Incrocia le dita per me"

Posiziono le quattro pietre agli angoli e inizio a concentrarmi per diventare il tramite dello specchio. Faccio un profondo respiro e inserisco prima la pietra in alto, poi quella a destra e infine quella a sinistra.  
Non accade nulla.  
Cerco di capire cosa ho sbagliato senza perdere la concentrazione.  
Ricordo le parole nella mia mente, ne ho dimenticata una: "Esterno"  
Dovrebbe essere rappresentato dalla pietra posizionata nella parte bassa dello specchio.  
Mi sforzo di pensare a una connessione logica e ricordo che la pietra in basso è quella che abbiamo sempre posizionato per attivare lo specchio. Forse fa parte delle coordinate, forse è il punto di partenza.  
 _"Esterno."_  
La posiziono. Il portale si apre. Ci guardo attraverso.  
Vedo il Pozzo, il centro della vita degli Intrepidi. Ha funzionato.  
Faccio un respiro profondo e attraverso lo specchio vuoto.


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 8 1 5 3

CAPITOLO 2 - 3

«Nere, va tutto bene?»  
Apro gli occhi. Sono malamente sdraiata su un divano, chinata su di me c'è una donna magra con lunghi capelli neri che mi fissa preoccupata.  
La conosco, ma la mia mente è ancora confusa per il viaggio. Conosco il suo nome, ce l'ho sulla punta della lingua.  
«Tori!» grido con lo stesso entusiasmo di un partecipante a un quiz televisivo che indovina la risposta alla domanda finale.  
Lei mi guarda perplessa. Qualcosa mi dice che ci conosciamo bene.  
Mi ha chiamata Nere, potrebbe essere il mio nome o un diminutivo, o magari un soprannome. Questo non ha senso, fino a un momento fa io non esistevo in questa dimensione. Almeno è così che dovrebbe essere quando si viaggia indietro o avanti nel tempo, ma questo non è il solito viaggio, questa volta mi sono spinta oltre, ho cambiato dimensione.  
Inizio a pensare che non sia stata una buona idea.  
Se Martina fosse stata a casa mi avrebbe fermata, è sempre stata lei la più saggia per quanto riguarda i viaggi nello specchio. Avremmo fatto delle ricerche, valutato i rischi e alla fine mi avrebbe convinta a non fare l'ennesima sciocchezza. Forse è per questo che non ho aspettato il suo ritorno, sapevo che mi avrebbe fermata e io non volevo essere fermata. _Non voglio essere fermata._  
Potrei ritornare indietro tra un ora, è questo il tempo che ci mette lo specchio a chiudere il portale e ad essere pronto per aprirne un altro nel senso opposto, ma non lo farò, voglio esplorare questo nuovo mondo. Devo solo sperare che la coda in tangenziale tenga lontana Martina dallo specchio, non voglio ritrovarmela qui infuriata perché, come al solito, agisco senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
La donna, Tori, mi aiuta a mettermi a sedere. Mi guardo intorno.  
Sono in una stanza con finestre che prendono tutta una parete. L'unica fonte di luce arriva dalle tende blu semichiuse e da alcune candele sul tavolino a fianco a me.  
Le pareti sono quasi interamente ricoperte da fogli con su scritte e disegni che la mia vista ancora annebbiata non riesce a mettere a fuoco. Sotto ad essi si intravede un muro di cemento, niente imbiancatura e niente tappezzeria, solo squallido cemento.  
Il pavimento è coperto da un tappeto scuro grande quasi quanto la stanza e qualcosa mi dice che anche quello è di cemento grigio.  
Non mi stupisco, è tutto grezzo nella residenza degli Intrepidi.  
Mi sarei aspettata di vedere anche sedie e mobili di metallo ma per fortuna l'arredamento è piacevolmente diverso dal loro standard. Librerie, mobiletti, tavolini, sedie e scrivania sono tutti di legno scuro in stile arte povera, molto semplici ma con quel sapore antico che amo tanto, solo i divanetti sembrano essere più recenti.  
Credo di essere in uno studio o qualcosa del genere. Mi chiedo come sia possibile. Io ho visto il Pozzo mentre attraversavo lo specchio vuoto, dovrei trovarmi lì e non in questo posto che non sembra neanche appartenere alla residenza. _Le borse!_  
Mi guardo intorno, non ci sono. Non poteva essere altrimenti visto che l'eccitazione di essere riuscita ad aprire un varco per questa dimensione e la fretta di entrarci mi hanno fatto dimenticare le borse nella mia. Niente di grave, posso tornare quando voglio. Grazie al cielo mi sono fatta inserire sotto pelle la pietra di collegamento perché altrimenti non ci sarebbe modo di tornare indietro.  
«Sei sicura di stare bene? Oggi sei più strana del solito» _Più strana del solito? Deve conoscermi davvero bene._  
Cerco di inventarmi una scusa credibile nel più breve tempo possibile.  
«Sì, è tutto ok. Sono solo un po' stanca, ho dormito poco questa notte»  
Classica e semplice, funzionerà alla grande.  
Tori si tranquillizza e mi passa una grossa tazza di porcellana che contiene un liquido rosato. Prego che non sia una tisana, le odio tutte.  
Succo di arancia rossa, mi è andata bene.  
Lei beve un sorso dalla sua tazza e comincia a raccontarmi di suo fratello.  
Ho letto tutti e quattro i libri, conosco la storia più di quanto la conosca lei. So cosa gli è accaduto in realtà e vorrei dirle tutto ma non posso, mi prenderebbe per pazza.  
Devo stare attenta a non modificare questa realtà. Questa regola l'avevo completamente dimenticata.  
Sedurre Quattro sconvolgerebbe completamente la storia. Vorrei poter contare sul fatto che, essendo un uomo, ha la capacità di gestire un breve flirt, ma purtroppo questo va a scontrarsi con il suo passato da Abnegante e la sua personalità.  
Mi chiedo che male possa fare modificare una cosa che non avrà nessun impatto sulla mia dimensione. Non è come viaggiare nel passato e vivere fatti storici, questo posto non esiste se non nella mente della sua creatrice, al massimo quando tornerò a casa e infilerò il DVD nel lettore vedrò un film totalmente diverso. Non vedo che male possa fare all'umanità.  
«Non riesco proprio ad accettare la sua morte…»  
Sentire Tori singhiozzare quelle parole interrompe il vagare della mia mente.  
Vorrei dirle che il fratello non è morto, che è stata tutta una farsa e che lui sta bene e ha trovato pure un compagno, ma se lo facessi e lei mi credesse probabilmente anticiperei il momento della sua morte.  
Questa cosa potrei benissimo cambiarla, non è una grossa modifica alla storia evitare la sua morte e farle riabbracciare il fratello. Fa parte di Allegiant, l'ultimo libro, non vedo come possa influire sullo svolgersi degli eventi, lei sarà al sicuro con il fratello durante il triste epilogo.  
«Tuo fratello è in un posto migliore e un giorno lo riabbraccerai. Concentrati solo su questo. Fidati di me. Vivi la tua vita. Se fosse qui te lo direbbe lui.» le dico usando il tono di voce della mia ultima psicanalista.  
«Voi strizzacervelli avete un prontuario per frasi del genere o le inventate sul momento?» mi chiede scoppiando a ridere. _Strizzacervelli io?! Ma se non ho neanche passato il test d'ammissione!_  
Però devo dire che in dieci anni di psicoanalisi si impara molto, soprattutto se si è più interessati a scoprire i metodi usati dagli analisti che a capire cosa non va in se stessi.  
Quindi è questo che sono, una psicanalista e questo deve essere il mio studio, ora capisco l'arredamento.  
Non sapevo che gli intrepidi avessero psicanalisti ma di sicuro hanno bisogno di un bel po' di analisi, soprattutto gli iniziati visto la bestia che si ritrovano come supervisore.  
Nel libro i più adatti a questo lavoro sono i Pacifici, anche se ritengo che i più qualificati sarebbero gli Eruditi. Io, cioè, Nere potrebbe essere una trasfazione. Sicuramente lo è, gli Intrepidi non sarebbero in grado di svolgere questo mestiere.  
Il suono del Big Ben mi fa saltare sulla sedia. Sul tavolino a fianco a me c'è qualcosa che assomiglia a uno smartphone, è da lì che proveniva il suono. Immagino che segnali la fine della seduta.  
Tori si alza e mi abbraccia.  
«Ci vediamo questa sera da me, come al solito» mi dice mentre esce dallo studio. 

Bene, dovevo materializzarmi nel Pozzo e sono finita in un posto di cui nemmeno immaginavo l'esistenza. Dovevo essere una normale Intrepida, una che non attira troppo l'attenzione, ma mi ritrovo ad essere una psicanalista e probabilmente ex Erudita o ex Pacifica. Mi domando quante altre sorprese ci saranno.  
Non perdiamo la calma. Sono una psicanalista quindi avrò uno schedario, prenderò appunti, magari avrò accesso alle schede personali dei membri della fazione, quindi ci sarà anche la mia e così scoprirò chi è Nere.  
Vado alla scrivania e accendo il computer. Password. _Cominciamo bene_  
Questo è un computer di lavoro e quindi non ha una password semplice e veloce che di solito uso per quello di casa.  
Provo a ripensare a tutte le password che ho usato nella mia carriera lavorativa ma sono un'infinità, ero costretta dal sistema a cambiarle spesso, spero che qui non sia così.  
Dunque, la password deve essere difficile da indovinare quindi niente date di nascita o simili. Deve essere qualcosa che nessuno immagina. _Il codice del bancomat!_  
Giusto, qui non ci sono bancomat. Inserisco le cinque cifre e appare il desktop. Non è stato poi così difficile.  
Mi fermo, ragiono. Come faceva Nere a conoscere il codice del mio bancomat?  
Ripenso ai numeri del codice e mi accorgo che sono il mio giorno e mese di nascita uniti a tre numeri che non mi dicono assolutamente nulla. In ogni caso ho cose più portanti a cui pensare, è stato solo un colpo di fortuna, visto come è iniziato questo viaggio sarebbe un bene se me ne capitassero altri.  
Il desktop è quasi vuoto, poche cartelle e pochi programmi. Riconosco subito il collegamento al database. Clicco e mi appare un elenco di nomi con a fianco data di nascita, sesso e impiego. Faccio scorrere la lista, non tanto per trovare la me stessa di questa dimensione, non credo sia registrata come Nere, ma perché sono curiosa di avere più informazioni su l'Intrepido che tanto mi interessa. La mia attenzione viene attirata da tre numeri in sequenza a fianco a un nome. Giorno e mese sono gli ultimi tre numeri della password di Nere.  
Se la fortuna mi stesse assistendo, a fianco a quella data troverei un nome femminile e come impiego psicanalista o qualcosa di simile, ma la fortuna pare sia andata a fumarsi una sigaretta; è la data di nascita di Eric.  
Prima che la mia mente abbia il tempo chiedersi perché Nere ha unito le loro date di nascita in una password, vengo interrotta da un pop up.  
Sullo schermo appare un avviso, probabilmente un promemoria dell'agenda elettronica.

" **Ore 17:30 -** **Quattro** "

Guardo l'orologio sul muro, sono le 17:15. Solo quindici minuti.  
Mi accorgo che la parola "Quattro" non è semplice testo, sembra un link. Clicco e mi appare la sua scheda personale. E' abbastanza sintetica ma piena di link, credo sia solo un indice della sua scheda. La leggo velocemente chiedendomi cosa possa esserci che io non sappia già. Niente, nessuna aggiunta a quello che ho letto nei libri.  
Sento bussare alla porta. E' arrivato. Sciolgo i capelli, sperando che quel cipollotto che cerco di far passare per uno chignon abbia fatto la sua solita magia creando morbide onde sui miei capelli dritti come spaghetti, sistemo il push up e vado ad aprire.  
Quattro è davanti a me, mi stupisco di quanto sia alto e incredibilmente più bello dal vivo.  
Lo guardo negli occhi e mi sento sciogliere, vorrei sfiorarlo ma mi blocco.  
Nella mia mente si forma l'immagine dello specchio che mi mostra la stessa immagine che ho visto quando ero ancora nella mia dimensione. Questa volta però, la figura scura non è l'Intrepido che tanto mi affascina, sono io. La mia immagine ha uno sguardo severo, le sue labbra formano la parola "NO" mentre scuote il capo.  
 _Vattene! Lasciami in pace!_  
L'immagine svanisce.  
Saluto Quattro e lo faccio accomodare. Lui resta in silenzio.  
Prendo in mano lo strano smartphone ma ci metto un po' a trovare il cronometro.  
«Credo che tu sia l'unica Erudita che non vive in simbiosi con la tecnologia» mi dice sorridendo.  
Quindi facevo parte degli Eruditi, avrei preferito Pacifici è più in linea con lo stile di vita che avrei scelto.  
«E' per questo che sono qui» strizzo l'occhio e poi continuo cercando di sembrare più professionale possibile: «Come è andata la tua giornata?»  
«E' stata giornata tranquilla e sarà anche l'ultima temo. Domani arriveranno i nuovi iniziati, ed entrambi avremo parecchio lavoro da fare visto che Eric ha deciso di prendere attivamente parte all'iniziazione»  
Sì lo so, letto e visto, ma non sapevo che sarei stata io a dover raccogliere i pezzi, per fortuna so già su chi mi devo concentrare e cosa fare.  
Almeno una cosa è andata secondo i piani, il punto nel tempo che avevo scelto: un giorno prima dell'arrivo degli iniziati.  
«Pensi che Eric si scomoderà davvero a seguire gli iniziati ogni giorno? Ha anche il suo lavoro di capofazione. Non credo sarà un grosso problema» gli dico, anche se in realtà so che li tormenterà.  
«Lo farà. Ti ha delegato tutto quello che era possibile delegare e ora ha molto tempo libero» sospira, scuote la testa e poi riprende: «Mi chiedo cosa ti è passato per la testa quando hai accettato di diventare la sua assistente» _Io assistente di Eric?!_  
Chiederei anche io a Nere cosa si era fumata in quel momento.  
Eric non è tipo da assistente, è tipo da serva. Io non sono la serva di nessuno. Ho idea che sarà più dura di quello che pensavo.  
Vorrei chiedergli perché, secondo lui, avrei accettato un incarico che fa sembrare piacevole e rilassante una devitalizzazione senza anestesia, ma poi mi ricordo delle telecamere di sorveglianza, non solo quelle degli Intrepidi, anche le altre, quelle che fanno più paura.  
Cerco di riflettere sul perché Nere avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere. Mi tornano in mente gli occhi lucidi di Tori e quello che ha detto sul fratello.  
Nere e Tori sembrano molto amiche e forse lei cerca di proteggere i Divergenti. Potrebbe aver accettato l'incarico per scoprire più cose possibili. Stare al fianco di Eric è un buon inizio. Ora tutto ha più senso. Mi chiedo se anche Nere è una Divergente. Questa ipotesi non mi piace affatto. Qualcuno potrebbe averlo intuito e magari la stavano tenendo d'occhio, questo significa altri guai visto che adesso io sono Nere.  
Me ne andasse una giusta…io sono venuta qui per farmi una bella gita e sedurre Quattro, non per farmi ammazzare.  
Lo guardo, le sua bocca è davvero invitante.  
La voglia di scavalcare il tavolino che ci separa e baciare quelle labbra quasi perfette è forte, ma non forte come ho immaginato quando ho deciso di saltare in questa dimensione.  
«Ho richiesto a Max la tua supervisione durante l'iniziazione. Anche lui non è molto entusiasta per la presenza di Eric e così ha accettato. Lo faresti?» mi dice guardandomi dritta negli occhi e sfoggiando il miglior sguardo da cucciolo bisognoso che abbia mai visto.  
Odio quello sguardo, mi frega sempre, non riesco proprio a dire di no.  
L'unica cosa che mi trattiene dall'accettare all'istante è la consapevolezza che dovrò fare terapia a chissà quanti pazzi scatenati, far mantenere un minimo di sanità mentale agli iniziati e svolgere non so quale lavoro Eric mi ha rifilato. Sarà un miracolo se troverò il tempo per dormire.  
«Lo farei volentieri, ma ci sono solo ventiquattro ore in un giorno e vorrei anche trovare il tempo per dormire» gli dico abbassando lo sguardo e sperando di trovare il coraggio di rifiutare.  
«Max ridurrebbe i tuoi giorni di lavoro per tutta la durata dell'iniziazione così da poter seguire meglio gli iniziati.»  
Mi ha incastrata, non posso far altro che accettare.  
Solo lavoro e niente divertimento, non era esattamente quello che volevo quando ho deciso di fare questo viaggio.  
«Quattro, tu mi devi un grosso favore e qualche drink sotto le stelle» gli dico facendogli l'occhiolino e pentendomene un istante dopo.  
E' una cosa un po' troppo audace da dire a uno come lui. Avrei dovuto andare con calma, un passo alla volta, ma la pazienza non è mai stata tra le mie virtù.  
Lui arrossisce e per un attimo abbassa lo sguardo.  
Quando guarda di nuovo nei miei occhi non vedo più traccia di imbarazzo, sembra quasi spavaldo, come se gli avessi lanciato un'invitante sfida. C'è qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che stona con la situazione, qualcosa che non riesco a decifrare.  
«Perché no, potrebbe essere interessante» dice sfoderando di nuovo quel sorriso che mi fa sciogliere.  
 _Non era poi così difficile_.  
Questa è la cosa che mi preoccupa, è stato troppo facile. Questo non sembra il Quattro che ho imparato a conoscere attraverso i libri.  
Quella scintilla di sfida nei suoi occhi, non riesco a levarmela dalla testa, so che è su quella che mi devo concentrare, è lì che si nasconde la chiave per capire questo suo bizzarro comportamento.  
«Scusami ma ora devo andare, ho parecchie cose da fare prima di domani» mi dice alzandosi dal divano.  
Si dirige a passo veloce verso la porta, si volta e mi guarda.  
«Per quei drink, facciamo questa sera alle nove al centro del Pozzo?»  
Io annuisco cercando di nascondere come meglio posso lo stupore di aver sentito una frase come quella uscire dalla sua bocca.  
«Mettiti quel bel vestitino pieno ti lacci» aggiunge strizzando l'occhio e uscendo velocemente dallo studio. 

Non so per quanto tempo sia rimasta immobile come una statua, con la bocca aperta come un ebete. Se i miei polmoni non avessero reclamato ossigeno probabilmente sarei rimasta così in eterno.  
Quello non poteva essere davvero Quattro, lui non è così sfrontato, non avrebbe mai detto una frase del genere, è un Rigido e loro non si comportano in quel modo.  
Continuo a ripensare a quella scintilla nei suoi occhi e come l'imbarazzo sia scomparso in un attimo dal suo volto.  
Se fossi una vera psicanalista saprei interpretare quel suo strano comportamento, ma purtroppo non lo sono e questo è un problema. Non so come farò quando dovrò psicanalizzare davvero qualcuno. Fino ad ora mi è andata bene, mi sono svegliata a fine seduta di Tori e Quattro è scappato via dopo una ventina di minuti. Spero che lui sia l'ultimo paziente della giornata.  
Vado al computer e controllo la mia agenda. Nessun appuntamento, per oggi Nere ha finito di lavorare e anche io per fortuna.  
Come d'abitudine controllo la posta elettronica prima di spegnere il computer e andare a casa.  
Nella cassetta della posta in arrivo ci sono due messaggi non letti.  
Sono tutti e due messaggi di Max.  
Il primo è indirizzato solo a me. Mi comunica che per tutto il periodo dell'iniziazione avrei lavorato solo quattro giorni a settimana.  
Il secondo invece ha come destinatari tutti gli Intrepidi. Li avverte che tutti gli appuntamenti fissati con Nere sono stati cancellati perché possa supervisionare l'iniziazione e di contattarla per fissare un nuovo appuntamento.  
Pare che Quattro abbia sprecato fiato oggi, era già tutto deciso.


	3. Chapter 3 - Scala a chiocciola

CAPITOLO 3 - Scala a chiocciola

Il mio appartamento, o quello della misteriosa Nere, si trova all'ultimo piano di una zona abbastanza silenziosa della residenza.

Grazie al cielo ho un livello alto di accesso al database della fazione e sono riuscita a trovare le piantine della residenza e quindi l'appartamento di Nere. Non riesco ancora ad abituarmi a questo soprannome ma è il caso di farlo in fretta.

Sento un rumore di passi provenire dalle scale di sicurezza che sono a pochi metri dalla porta del mio appartamento, meglio entrare e chiudere la porta, non ho voglia di chiacchierare con gente che mi conosce quando io stessa non so chi sono.

Il piccolo corridoio è buio, ormai il sole sta tramontando e la luce non è sufficiente a farmi evitare di andare a sbattere contro qualche mobile.

Con la mano sinistra cerco l'interruttore della luce ma trovo solo un'asta di legno che inizia a oscillare appena la colpisco. Attaccapanni direi. Lo afferro in modo da non sentirmelo piombare sulla testa e riprovo con la mano destra. Trovo l'interruttore al primo colpo.

Niente cemento grigio, le pareti del corridoio sono bianche, o meglio, lo sono state parecchi anni fa, ora sono parecchio ingiallite.

Il piccolo ingresso è spoglio, solo un attaccapanni e un tavolino basso di legno scuro. Ci lancio le chiavi e continuo la mia esplorazione.

Supero la porta che divide il corridoio dal resto dell'appartamento e mi ritrovo in un piccolo salone che probabilmente ha la funzione di soggiorno e sala da pranzo. Sul tavolo sono ammassati parecchi fogli e libri. Non c'è dubbio, è proprio casa mia, non credo esista altra persona al mondo in grado di battere il mio disordine.

Apro le tende delle grandi finestre e gli ultimi raggi del sole mi feriscono gli occhi. Non so se mi abituerò mai alla scarsa illuminazione della residenza degli Intrepidi.

Oltre il vetro c'è un grande terrazzo di cemento che termina con un muretto di mattoni rossi. Non credo sia un terrazzo, sembra più un tetto, ma non ha importanza, per me sarà un terrazzo. Nere la pensava proprio come me a giudicare dal tavolino rotondo e le sedie in ferro battuto dipinti di nero davanti alle vetrate e ai vasi di lavanda e di rose bianche vicino al muretto di mattoni. Sembra un piccolo angolo di Pacifici nel grigio degli Intrepidi, mi chiedo cosa ne penserebbero i capifazione se lo vedessero.

Trovo la portafinestra ed esco sul terrazzo. Il profumo della lavanda mi fa sentire a casa. Mi avvicino al muretto, nelle vicinanze non ci sono edifici abbastanza alti per poter vedere quel piccolo angolo di paradiso.

Mi guardo intorno e noto che c'è una piccola scala a chiocciola che sale, suppongo sul tetto visto che il mio appartamento si trova all'ultimo piano.

Salgo la scala immaginando il meraviglioso spettacolo del sole che tramonta oltre la città, ma arrivata a metà scala mi fermo di colpo.

Seduto su una pila di mattoni c'è Eric. Ha i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia e guarda pensieroso la tazza di ferro che tiene tra le mani. Il suo sguardo sembra triste.

Ho sempre pensato a lui come un mostro sadico senza sentimenti, ma ora, più lo guardo e più mi sento io il mostro. Non ho mai cercato di capire il perché dei suoi comportamenti, mi sono accontentata del poco che veniva mostrato di lui nei libri e nei film per definire che tipo di persona fosse. Infondo era solo un personaggio inventato, nessuno si mette a psicanalizzare i personaggi di un film, li accetta per come sono per poi passare al film successivo. Non mi sento del tutto a posto con la mia coscienza ma almeno quasi tutte le mie streghette interiori sembrano soddisfatte di questa mia scusa.

 _Sembra così fragile._

Mormora la mi streghetta ingenua.

Ha ragione, ma è strano immaginare che quel ragazzo pieno di muscoli e tatuaggi, descritto come un sadico ossessionato dal potere, possa essere fragile quanto me.

Mi torna in mente una fotografia vista su una rivista; un uomo con lunghi capelli neri e una folta barba, pieno di piercing e tatuaggi, che stringe a se un gattino. Adoro quella fotografia e per un attimo immagino Eric al posto di quel uomo.

Scaccio immediatamente quella immagine e cerco di convincermi che lui lo avrebbe stretto solo per stritolarlo e vederlo agonizzare. Non ci riesco e la cosa non mi piace, non voglio lasciarmi intenerire. Se l'autrice ha voluto farcelo immaginare come una persona da evitare, sarebbe meglio darle retta perché probabilmente nella realtà, o meglio, in questa realtà, lui è proprio così.

Non voglio problemi il primo giorno e così decido di scendere il più silenziosamente possibile le scale e chiudere il cancelletto di ferro alla loro base.

Mi rifugio in casa e tiro le tende. Se potessi inchioderei delle tavole di legno alle finestre, non tanto per quello che ho letto su di lui nei libri ma per il fatto che due delle mie streghette interiori si siano intenerite. Una, poco fa sul tetto, e l'altra, la streghetta saggia, mentre leggevo alcune pagine riguardanti lui nel libro Four. Passi per la streghetta ingenua che si intenerisce appena vede un cucciolo di qualsiasi cosa, pipistrelli compresi, ma la streghetta saggia non è tipo da avere certe reazioni. Lei è la parte razionale di me, quella che analizza, che viviseziona tutto, quella che ho sentito applaudire al discorso sulla debolezza umana fatto da Jeanine Matthews.

Prima che qualche altra streghetta si aggiunga la bizzarro duo, decido che è il caso di rimandare a mai più questi pensieri e riprendo ad esplorare il mio appartamento.

La cucina è spartana e molto piccola, niente a che vedere con le enormi cucine dei film americani, c'è solo il minimo indispensabile, quindi è perfetta per me che so cucinare il minimo indispensabile per non morire di fame. Anche il bagno è deludente ma almeno, a differenza di quello della mia vera casa, ha vasca da bagno e doccia separate e non sarò costretta a dividerlo con nessuno.

Resta solo la camera da letto. E' grande quasi quanto il salone e ha lo stesso tipo di finestre, vetrate alte dal soffitto al pavimento, non sono il massimo per la privacy ma per fortuna non ci sono edifici alti nelle vicinanze.

Faccio qualche passo verso le finestre per vedere cosa nascondono le tende chiuse quando inciampo su qualcosa e cado a terra maledicendomi per non aver acceso la luce. Allungo il braccio verso l'interruttore per capire cosa devo maledire oltre a me stessa.

Delle borse, _le mie borse_ , quelle che ho dimenticato dall'altra parte dello specchio. Mi chiedo come ci sono arrivate qui. Non mi è mai capitato che qualcosa di mio mi seguisse e sono certa che sia una cosa impossibile. Le apro e dentro ci sono le cose che ci ho lasciato prima di partire. Non c'è dubbio, sono proprio le mie borse.

La situazione sta iniziando a diventare inquietante.

Svegliarmi non nel luogo che ho visto nello specchio, avere già una vita all'interno di una dimensione che non esiste e ora oggetti che non possono essere qui, inizio a preoccuparmi seriamente.

Cerco di mantenere la calma, agitarsi non serve, fa solo perdere tempo e porta sempre sulla strada sbagliata. Ci vuole una sigaretta.

Mi alzo da terra, vado verso lo scrittoio e prendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto in bilico sulla tastiera del computer. L'accendo e dopo un paio di tiri inizio a sentirmi più tranquilla. Aspiro di nuovo e prendo in mano il posacenere.

Quando realizzo cosa ho appena fatto tossisco fuori tutto il fumo. Guardo il posacenere. E' di plastica nera, su un lato c'è disegnata una fiamma rossa, mentre sull'altro c'è una scritta: "Accendi il tuo Fuoco"

«Come accidenti fanno queste cose ad essere qui?!» grido mentre continuo a tossire.

Il pacchetto di sigarette e il posacenere erano esattamente dove li avevo lasciati nella mia dimensione.

Ripercorro mentalmente il giro dell'appartamento e mi soffermo a ricordare con esattezza quello che ho visto nella camera da letto prima di inciampare nella mia borsa.

" _Sono sulla soglia, davanti a me le vetrate con delle tende blu leggermente aperte. Non c'è molta luce ma riesco a vedere abbastanza bene la forma e il colore delle cose nella stanza._

 _Alla mia destra c'è una cassettiera con sei cassetti, non uno sopra l'altro ma divisi in due colonne, tre per ogni colonna e per ogni cassetto vedo scintillare due maniglie di metallo, forse ottone. I primi due cassetti in altro sembrano avere due fori al centro, forse serrature, non è il momento di pensare a dove possano essere le chiavi. Il piano della cassettiera sembra di marmo azzurro-verde e al centro c'è uno specchio. Sopra la cassettiera ci sono molti oggetti, riconosco uno specchio per il trucco, qualcosa che assomiglia a un beauty-case o a una piccola borsa. Difficile identificarli tutti. Passiamo la cassettiera e la vetrata c'è una poltrona di velluto blu con sopra una coperta a quadri piegata._

 _Alla mia sinistra l'interruttore per accendere la luce e il lato destro di un grosso armadio di legno scuro. Con la coda dell'occhio conto due maniglie di metallo vicine, una solitaria e altre due vicine, l'armadio ha cinque ante, due di esse hanno uno specchio._

 _A circa un metro dall'armadio, vedo un comodino dello stesso stile della cassettiera, c'è solo una abat-jour sopra, stessa cosa per il suo gemello dall'altra parte del letto._

 _Il letto ha una testiera_ _di legno, il fondo del letto è libero, niente parte in legno finale, strano ma molto funzionale._

 _Oltre il letto c'è uno scrittoio, è orientato verso la vetrata e in parte è nascosto da una sedia dello stesso stile della poltrona. Riesco a vedere parte del monitor di un computer, ma non è il centro dello scrittoio che mi interessa, è quello che sta ai lati._ "

Mi concentro e cerco di ricordare esattamente cosa ci fosse sul lato destro dello scrittoio ma non ci riesco.

In ogni caso quel posacenere non poteva assolutamente trovarsi lì.

Dopo quello che è successo oggi non mi stupirei se nella credenza ci fosse una scorta esagerata del mio energy drink preferito.

Corro in cucina, apro l'anta della credenza a muro ma niente energy drink.

Non c'è logica in quello che sta accadendo. Perché sigarette, accendino e posacenere sì e l'energy drink no? Passi per le sigarette, magari ci sono pure qui, ma il posacenere non può esistere in questa dimensione, era stato fatto appositamente per me da un amico. Era un semplice posacenere nero di plastica e lui ha aggiunto la fiamma e la frase proprio davanti ai miei occhi.

Cerco invano di mantenere la calma. Ho la bocca secca, devo bere qualcosa. Spengo la sigaretta mentre apro il frigorifero. La mia mano sinistra sfiora qualcosa, sento il tintinnio cupo che fanno i miei anelli quando sbattono contro qualcosa di metallico. Afferro l'oggetto e lo guardo; è una lattina del mio energy drink preferito.

 _r u kidding me?!_

Mi siedo sul pavimento e scoppio a ridere. Vorrei essere preoccupata ma la situazione è talmente surreale da mandare in tilt il mio cervello, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è ridere come una pazza.

«Specchio, lo sai benissimo che non le tengo in frigorifero perché odio le bevande gelate» dico mentre continuo a ridere.

«Mi hai confusa con Mar…» smetto di ridere all'istante.

Martina quando è soprappensiero mette le mie lattine in frigorifero.

Tocco la lattina, non è molto fredda, è stata messa lì da poco.

 _Martina è qui._

Mi alzo e comincio a correre per la casa chiamandola.

«Martina smettila di giocare a nascondino, lo so che sei qui»

Guardo in ogni stanza ma lei non c'è. Sono certa che è stata qui, è l'unica spiegazione per tutte le cose che ho trovato e che non potevano essere apparse dal nulla. Evito di chiedermi dove possa essere ora, conoscendola starà curiosando qui intorno, la sua curiosità a volte supera il suo buonsenso.

Mi rilasso, c'è una spiegazione per le cose strane accadute in questo appartamento e non sono sola, la mia migliore amica è qui da qualche parte.

Dopo una bella doccia tiepida e una lattina del mio energy drink preferito sarò più che pronta per l'appuntamento con Quattro.

La doccia mi ha dato gli effetti sperati e il contenuto della trousse che avevo nella mia borsa ha fatto di nuovo la sua magia, ora devo solo trovare il famoso vestitino con i lacci.

Frugo per un po' nell'armadio prima di trovare qualcosa che assomiglia vagamente al famoso vestito.

Dovrò spiegare a Quattro la differenza tra un completo e un vestito.

Quelli che lui ha definito "lacci" in realtà sono i nastri di raso viola di un corpetto nero del mio stile preferito: goth. E' molto grazioso, la parte davanti è rigida e ha la classica forma dei corsetti mentre la parte dietro ha una scollatura che lascia nuda tutta la schiena.

La gonna è molto corta ed è di raso nero sostenuto da qualche strato di tulle. Avrò seri problemi se mi cade qualcosa perché se mi chino questa gonna rischia di rovesciarsi sulla mia schiena. Non è il massimo in un luogo pieno di Intrepidi.

Non posso andare al Pozzo vestita in questo modo, devo trovare qualcosa da mettere sopra al completo.

Infondo all'armadio trovo un lungo soprabito nero molto bello, o almeno credo sia un soprabito, mi ricorda tanto il négligée che ho comprato qualche mese fa. Non copre molto, è più scollato del corpetto e i tre piccoli bottoni sotto il seno non sono sufficienti a tenere chiusa la parte inferiore del soprabito, ma almeno la parte dietro mi copre dal collo alle caviglie.

Guardo l'orologio sul muro del salone. Un quarto alle nove. Sono in ritardo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Appuntamento

CAPITOLO 4 - Appuntamento

Il Pozzo non è così buio come appare nel film, ma lo è abbastanza da farmi rischiare rovinose cadute. Scendo le scale con molta attenzione cercando di non guardare in basso in modo da non perdere l'equilibrio.

La mancanza di ringhiere è la cosa che più mi spaventava della residenza degli Intrepidi. Senza un corrimano non riesco neanche a scendere i tre gradini dell'ingresso della mia casa di campagna, tutte le volte mi aiuto aggrappandomi al piccolo albero di lagerstroemia finendo col ritrovarmi coperta di fiori fucsia. Qui non ci sono né alberi né corrimano, solo un muro da un lato e il vuoto dall'altro.

Sono un'Intrepida, non posso appoggiarmi al muro e scendere come una vecchietta. Decido che l'orgoglio è più importante della mia integrità fisica e cerco di scendere con nonchalance. Ogni tanto mi fermo fingendo di cercare qualcuno tra la folla mentre in realtà cerco solo di far smettere di tremare le mie gambe. Il tacco alto slancia ma non è molto indicato per scendere una scala come questa.

Arrivata quasi in fondo alla scala inizio seriamente a cercare Quattro tra la folla ma non riesco a trovarlo. E' come trovare un ago in un pagliaio, c'è poca luce e qui tutti sono vestiti di nero, fatico persino a distinguere i maschi dalle femmine.

Raggiungo miracolosamente il centro del Pozzo ma di Quattro neanche l'ombra.

Sono in ritardo solo di una ventina di minuti e nella mia dimensione, per una donna, questo corrisponde ad essere in anticipo. Sono fermamente convinta che anche in questa esista il nostro leggendario ritardo.

Mi guardo intorno, sono sola in mezzo al Pozzo, circondata da una marea di Intrepidi che lanciano occhiate alla mia gonna un po' troppo corta mentre aspetto un ragazzo che probabilmente mi ha dato buca.

Non può andare peggio di così.

«Perché sei scappata oggi?» sento dire da una voce alle mie spalle. Mi volto.

Eric è a pochi passi da me. Pare che non ci sia limite al peggio.

Mi sta fissando con lo sguardo "arrabbiato 1" il più basso nella mia personale scala dei suoi sguardi arrabbiati. Il numero 1 significa "tutto ok, sguardo standard" mentre 10 significa "scappa più veloce che puoi!"

Mi sento comunque gelare il sangue. Non può avermi vista. Ho sceso le scale camminando all'indietro senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso e lui non ha mai alzato lo sguardo. Forse non mi ha vista sul tetto ma da un'altra parte, prima che io mi svegliassi nel mio studio. Quindi è qualcosa che non posso sapere visto che non ero ancora Nere.

 _Adesso cosa mi invento?_

Devo rispondere a qualcosa che non so e devo essere convincente.

Cerco di immaginare che rapporto potesse esserci tra Nere ed Eric. Se l'ha scelta come assistente per il periodo dell'iniziazione vuol dire che la conosce abbastanza bene da fidarsi a delegare parte del suo lavoro a lei, in più entrambi vengono dagli Eruditi, magari si conoscevano già da prima.

Escludo che la domanda sia riferita a un incontro di lavoro, io non sono il tipo da scappare da una riunione di lavoro, tengo duro fino alla fine anche con testa che gira per la fame e con i crampi mestruali.

Se non ha a che fare con il lavoro allora può essere qualsiasi cosa. La mia solita fortuna.

Devo concentrarmi su quello che fa di solito Eric. Nei libri non c'è scritto nulla sulla sua vita privata, non ho idea di cosa possa fare quando non è impegnato a torturare gli iniziati. So che è una specie di infiltrato degli Eruditi ma non so quanto tempo passa con loro. Forse li incontra in segreto per fare rapporto o cose simili. Quindi posso supporre che passa quasi tutto il suo tempo nella residenza degli Intrepidi. So che è il più giovane dei cinque capifazione quindi non credo gli abbiano dato grosse responsabilità, ma c'è da tenere presente che è il tirapiedi di Jeanine Matthews, la rappresentante degli Eruditi ed è grazie a lei che è diventato capofazione.

Sulla teoria sono abbastanza ferrata ma sulla pratica sono un disastro, non ho la minima idea di cosa fa tutto il giorno un capofazione.

Meglio concentrarsi su quello che ho letto e visto. Nel film lui appare poco, ma nei libri pare che sia quasi sempre presente durante il training degli iniziati, quindi dalle otto del mattino alle sei di sera è impegnato a torturarli, ma poi cosa fa? Nel primo libro, Tris ci fa notare che: " _Ha le nocche coperte di croste, proprio nel punto in cui si spaccherebbero se prendesse a pugni qualcosa di troppo duro._ "

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle sue mani, sono perfette come nel film, neanche un graffio. In ogni caso non serve guardargli le mani per capire che passa molto tempo ad allenarsi; è una montagna di muscoli.

 _Oddea mi immag…_

Tappo immediatamente la bocca alla mia streghetta interiore.

Non ho nessuna intenzione di pensare certe cose su Eric. E' davvero un bel ragazzo, non posso negarlo, ma è un sadico. So come andrebbe a finire e il pensiero mi fa tremare. Non ho bisogno di altri problemi, quelli che ho mi bastano e avanzano. Io sono qui per Quattro, lui sì che potrebbe essere l'uomo perfetto.

Eric continua a fissarmi in attesa di una risposta e sembra iniziare a spazientirsi.

Non so cosa rispondergli e così, presa dal panico, dico la prima cosa che mi passa per la testa.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» e neanche io so di cosa sto parlando.

«Sul tetto» dice sempre più spazientito.

Credo che stia per passare al livello 2, ma almeno so a cosa si sta riferendo.

«Non sono scappata, sono andata via molto lentamente. Sembravi così assorto nei tuoi pensieri che non ho voluto disturbarti» dico timidamente abbassando lo sguardo.

Silenzio interminabile. Non so se interpretarlo come un buon segno oppure no.

Di solito in un film questo è il momento dell'entrata in scena del cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura ma, sebbene io sia in una realtà da film, questo non è un film.

«Ah, ok» dice in tono quasi annoiato.

Mi sono scervellata per rispondergli e lui liquida tutto con due parole dette come se non gli importasse di conoscere la risposta, mi sta prendendo in giro? Mi chiedo perché mi abbia fatto la domanda. Ora sono io che inizio a spazientirmi.

Incrocio le braccia e lo guardo dritto negli occhi con un vago atteggiamento di sfida.

Me ne pento all'istante ma non abbasso lo sguardo, sarebbe un segno di debolezza, non voglio concedergli il piacere di pensare che io lo temo. Non mi fa paura, anche se devo ammettere che nel suo sguardo c'è qualcosa che mi intimidisce.

Lui fa qualche passo avanti e si china su di me mentre mi fissa incuriosito.

Non è così vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro sulla mia pelle ma è abbastanza vicino da zittire tutte le mie streghette interiori lasciando un silenzio irreale nella mia mente perennemente incasinata.

Mi sforzo di sostenere il suo sguardo, non voglio cedere, non è da me.

Lui si avvicina di più e inclina leggermente la testa verso sinistra. Sembra quasi divertito. Mi sta stuzzicando, vuole vedere quanto ci metto a distogliere lo sguardo. Può scordarsi di vincere, dovessi restare immobile a fissarlo per tutta la notte. Sarà lui a cedere.

Restiamo immobili come due statue per una decina di minuti.

Nel frattempo mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto Quattro. Vorrei cercarlo ma non posso farlo perché Eric sta facendo questo giochino da bambino dell'asilo e io sono tanto stupida da dargli corda. Non ho la minima intenzione di sprecare una serata in questo modo.

«Cosa c'è?» gli dico innervosita.

Lui sorride e io sento un brivido caldo attraversarmi corpo.

 _Per favore no…non voglio…_

Non riesco a muovermi e le mie gambe sembrano diventare di gelatina che pare sciogliersi ogni volta che sento il suo respiro sfiorare la mia pelle.

Inizio a calcolare quanto tempo ci metterò per crollare a terra.

«Niente» mi risponde senza muoversi di un millimetro.

«Allora perché mi fissi?» dico facendo io un passo avanti questa volta.

Pessima mossa, adesso solo pochi centimetri ci separano.

Lui sorride di nuovo e un altro brivido caldo mi attraversa.

La voglia di annullare il poco spazio che separa le nostre labbra diventa più insostenibile ogni secondo che passa, ma io non voglio cedere, non voglio ammettere che è lui il motivo per cui sono qui. E' sempre stato lui quello che desideravo e non Quattro.

Ho cercato di convincermi che fosse solo una leggera attrazione e che, spostando il mio interesse su Quattro, sarebbe scomparsa. Quello che è accaduto oggi nel mio studio mi ha fatto sperare che dopo una notte passata con Quattro mi sarei definitivamente levata dalla testa Eric. Ora non ne sono più tanto convinta.

Sento una voce chiamarmi. Mi volto e vedo Quattro camminare velocemente verso di me con in mano due tazze di ferro. Mi rilasso, sono salva, almeno per ora.

«Nere, eccoti qui finalmente!» dice mentre mi circonda le spalle con un braccio e mi stringe a se.

Fa un cenno di saluto a Eric che sgrana gli occhi sorpreso e poi ricambia il suo saluto con un cenno del capo. Il suo sguardo ha raggiunto in un attimo il livello 8.

«Succo di arancia rossa zuccherato. So che non bevi» dice sorridendomi dolcemente mentre mi porge la mia tazza.

Pare che lo sguardo furioso di Eric non abbia nessun effetto su Quattro. Come dargli torto, infondo lui lo ha battuto e so che entrambi hanno qualcosa da nascondere. Un patto silenzioso li unisce. Sono l'uno il custode del segreto dell'altro, la posta in gioco è molto alta e questo li costringe a non superare certi limiti.

Bevo il mio succo, ho bisogno di molti zuccheri dopo il mio incontro ravvicinato con Eric.

Mi stringo a Quattro e appoggio la testa sul suo petto sperando che serva a far magicamente sparire l'attrazione per Eric.

Niente da fare, i miei occhi non vogliono staccarsi da Eric.

Vedo il suo livello di rabbia salire velocemente, ho paura di stare per scoprire cosa c'è oltre il livello 10. Le cose non si mettono molto bene è il caso di fare qualcosa.

Passo la mia tazza a Quattro mentre mi libero dal suo abbraccio.

Le mie gambe sono ancora molli, barcollo e finisco contro ad Eric che mi prende un attimo prima che io cada a terra. Mi stringo al suo braccio ma le gambe non mi reggono, inciampo nel nulla e mi aggrappo alla sua giacca.

Lui mi stringe a se e io affondo il viso nel suo petto. E' così caldo e ha un così buon profumo. Non mi importa se è un sadico, lo voglio.

Sento le sue dita muoversi lentamente sulla pelle nuda della mia schiena e disegnare piccoli cerchi. Migliaia di brividi caldi mi attraversano tutto il corpo, il mio respiro si fa più pesante e le mie dita stringono più forte la sua giacca.

Prego che lui non si accorga dell'effetto che ha su di me.

«Che accidenti le hai dato da bere?!» ringhia Eric mentre strappa la tazza dalla mano di Quattro e ne assaggia il contenuto.

«Solo succo di frutta, io non sono il tipo che gioca con le ragazze»

Per un attimo mi è sembrato di percepire qualcosa di simile a un'allusione in quella frase e nel suo tono di voce. Non mi importa, ormai sono completamente andata, voglio continuare a perdermi tra le braccia di Eric.

«La porto in infermeria»

Eric mi trascina via prima che Quattro possa dire o fare qualsiasi qualcosa.

Quando raggiungiamo uno dei corridoi di accesso al Pozzo, Eric si ferma e mi prende in braccio. Gli metto le braccia intorno al collo, chiudo gli occhi e mi stringo a lui.

Voglio lasciargli pensare quello che vuole, che sono ubriaca, o fatta, o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non che sono cotta di lui.

«Eric, è solo stanchezza, non voglio passare la notte in infermeria» sbuffo.

«Non stiamo andando in infermeria»

Alzo la testa e lo guardo, lui mi sorride e sento le mie guance andare a fuoco. Non voglio che mi veda arrossire, così nascondo il mio viso contro il suo collo.

«Dove mi porti?» mormoro cercando di sembrare più assonnata possibile.

«A letto» mi sussurra avvicinando le sue labbra al mio orecchio.

«Cosa?!» non riesco a controllare il tono della mia voce.

«A dormire» risponde ridendo. «o forse no» aggiunge sfiorandomi la fronte con le labbra.

Sento i muscoli tra le mie cosce contrarsi e mi sembra che tutto il calore del mio corpo si sia concentrato lì in basso.

Mi stupisco di quanto poco basta a questo ragazzo per farmi accendere così tanto.

Questa cosa mi imbarazza. Lui è più giovane di me, non di tanto, solo qualche anno, ma è sufficiente per farmi sentire dannatamente patetica. Non sono una di quelle donne che perde la testa per un ragazzo, ho sempre cercato uomini maturi, be' non sempre… In ogni caso non voglio essere una di quelle donnette da romanzo rosa, ho una mia dignità.

Una parte di me vorrebbe spingerlo contro un muro e strappargli tutti i vestiti di dosso, mentre l'altra parte, quella più forte, cerca di convincermi a non cedere, almeno non subito. Mi suggerisce che giocarci e stuzzicarlo mi farebbe sentire molto meno patetica. Avere il controllo, dominare e non essere dominata come lo sarei se cedessi subito.

Ha ragione, è arrivato il momento di riprendere in mano la situazione.

«Mi dai le chiavi o devo andare a prendere il mio passe-partout?»

Così i capifazione hanno un passe-partout. Sfoggio di potere. Vuole farmi sapere che può entrare in casa mia e infilarsi nel mio letto quando vuole. Può scordarselo.

Cerco di liberarmi dalla sua presa. Lui mi lascia scendere assicurandosi che non caschi a terra come un sacco di patate.

«Grazie Eric, da qui posso farcela da sola»

Finalmente sono tornata in me. Prendo le chiavi dalla borsa e apro la porta.

«Sicura?» mi chiede.

«Sicura» gli rispondo mentendogli spudoratamente.

Vorrei trascinarlo nel mio appartamento e non dargli tregua per tutta la notte, ma ho deciso di dare retta a una parte di me che ho ignorato per gran parte della mia vita, quindi sono costretta a rimandare la notte di passione.

Mi avvicino a lui, appoggio le mani sul suo petto e gli do un bacio sulla guancia.

«Notte Eric»

Lui mi stringe e mi bacia dolcemente appena sotto l'orecchio.

«Notte» sussurra prima di lasciarmi andare.


	5. Chapter 5 - Screwer

CAPITOLO 5 - Screwer

La prima notte in questa dimensione è stata rigenerante. L'assenza di automobili, camion, motociclette e di qualsiasi cosa abbia una sirena mi ha fatta scivolare in un sonno profondo appena appoggiata la testa sul cuscino.

Ieri sera ero talmente presa da quello che è accaduto con Eric che mi sono completamente dimenticata dall'appuntamento con Tori. Spero non ci sia rimasta male.

Entro nel salone per i tatuaggi, sperando che "da me" significhi il retro del salone.

Bud mi saluta con un sorriso, anche se il suo sguardo è severo, come quello di un fratello maggiore che si prepara a fare una ramanzina. Questa mattina mi sento bene, riposata e contenta, non voglio che il mio umore cambi di una virgola. Ricambio il saluto con un cenno della mano e poi mi dirigo velocemente nel retro dello studio.

Tori è seduta, mezza addormentata, su una sedia e sta bevendo una tazza di caffè. Appena mi vede sembra svegliarsi di colpo.

«Nere stai bene?»

Deve aver scoperto quello che è accaduto ieri sera, o magari l'ha visto.

«E' tutto ok, solo stanchezza. Oggi mi sento un leone!» le rispondo mimando energicamente il gesto del leone che artiglia la preda.

Lei non sembra convinta. Ha uno sguardo strano, preoccupato, ma allo stesso tempo severo, come quello di Bud.

Come al solito devo aver combinato qualcosa senza accorgermene. Se davvero ci conosciamo così bene dovrebbe saperlo e guardarmi più come si guarda una bambina con le mani impiastricciate di marmellata che come una che le ha appena distrutto l'auto. Uno sguardo quasi materno e non uno sguardo cupo da predica di due ore.

«Tori, che c'è? Cosa ho combinato questa volta?» chiedo alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Dicono che sembravi mezza ubriaca quando sei sparita con Eric»

Scoppio a ridere. E' questo che la massa di Intrepidi ha voluto vedere?

Il gossip è che Quattro mi ha fatta ubriacare e che Eric ne ha approfittato. Magari salterà fuori che erano pure d'accordo.

Mi verso un caffè e le racconto quello che è successo veramente. L'appuntamento con Quattro, la forte attrazione per Eric e lui che mi ha accompagnata a casa da gentiluomo, o quasi.

«E' meglio se torni a puntare Quattro.» mi dice in tono lapidario mentre abbassa lo sguardo.

Non riesco a capire perché dovrei.

Quattro è un bravo ragazzo e sarebbe perfetto, mentre Eric… Eric è Eric.

Non credo sia solo questo a preoccuparla. Lei sa che non sono né stupida né ingenua, che conosco Eric e so esattamente a cosa sto andando incontro. Sa anche che so difendermi benissimo, infondo Nere è un'Intrepida da parecchio tempo.

«Perchè?» le chiedo mentre mi verso altro caffè.

Lei alza lo sguardo e leggo una grande preoccupazione nei suoi occhi. Mi spaventa.

«Dovresti saperlo»

" _No, Nere lo sa, io non so proprio niente"_ vorrei poterle rispondere, ma per l'ennesima volta mi tocca girare intorno al discorso.

«Hai intenzione di continuare a parlare con il contagocce? Dimmelo così preparo altro caffè» dico in tono sarcastico.

«Sei tu la terapista qui, è da te che vengono tutte quelle che lui si è sbattuto e poi ha scaricato»

Una fitta al cuore.

Mi torna in mente la frase di Quattro: " _io non gioco con le ragazze_ ".

Era davvero un'allusione. Quindi è questo che fa Eric quando non tortura gli iniziati.

Non sono una ragazzina, sapevo che è un bastardo ma non pensavo che lo fosse così tanto.

Chi voglio prendere in giro, lo sapevo, quasi _lo speravo_.

All'inizio ero attratta da Quattro, come tutte, quello sguardo da cucciolo è quasi irresistibile, poi però il mio "cervello tra le gambe" ha preso il sopravvento e mi sono accorta di Eric. Sesso: era questo che mi immaginavo ogni volta che appariva nel film. Infondo da un tipo come lui ci si può aspettare solo quello.

 _Io ho desiderato solo quello._

Sempre la stessa storia, sempre lo stesso errore dal quale ho paura che non imparerò mai. Passo il mio tempo a lamentarmi di essere sempre nei guai ma non mi rendo conto che io i guai vado proprio a cercarmeli. Ho un'invidiabile collezione di uomini sbagliati nel mio passato. Eric sarà solo un altro nome da aggiungere alla lunga lista di quelli che era meglio evitare.

Qualcosa dentro di me si ostina a pensare che invece non sarà così.

L'Eric di questa dimensione sembra avere qualcosa di diverso dall'Eric che ho visto nel film. Non saprei spiegarlo, è una cosa che sfugge alla mia mente, che si rifiuta di essere messa a fuoco.

 _Qualcosa negli occhi._

Ieri sera c'era qualcosa nel suo sorriso e nel suo sguardo che non ho mai visto nel film. Quando mi ha guardata dopo avermi salutata mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa di buono, quasi candido nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che non poteva appartenere all'Eric del film. E' stato solo per un attimo ma i suoi occhi non erano freddi, erano limpidi.

Forse mi sto immaginando tutto solo per giustificare questa mia cotta per lui, forse non so come è veramente e quello che fa.

Nere lo sa, ma io non sono Nere…però Nere è me, ed è una psicoterapeuta.

Potrebbe aver tenuto dei diari e aver preso scrupolosamente nota delle sedute. Forse leggendo gli appunti delle sedute fatte con lui non troverò nulla visto il tipo, ma almeno qualcuna delle intrepide che si è fatto potrebbe essersi sfogata con Nere.

Devo cercare nel suo computer e scoprire tutto quello che c'è da sapere.

 _No, voglio sapere ora._

Non credo di farcela a guardare chissà quanti file con le parole di Quattro e Tori che si ripetono nella mia testa come un disco rotto.

«Ne sei sicura? Magari l'ha detto una sua ex infuriata per essere stata scaricata, o magari sono solo voci, come quella che hai sentito su di me» le chiedo, cercando di convincermi che le cose siano proprio così. Non ci riesco, so che la verità mi farà male.

«Non hai idea di quante persone passano da qui e mi parlano della loro vita» mi dice in tono sempre più preoccupato, sospira e riprende: «Quando sono tante le persone che ti raccontano la stessa storia iniziano a non sembrare solo chiacchiere»

Beve un sorso di caffè come se, in quel liquido scuro, potesse trovare la forza per dire quello che non avrebbe mai voluto dirmi.

«Eric non ha mai avuto ex. Devi stare con qualcuna per definirla ex. Lui…» si interrompe, abbassa lo sguardo, fa un profondo respiro e poi ricomincia a parlare: «Lui le fa andare nel suo appartamento quando ne ha voglia, si diverte e poi le sbatte fuori. Quando una inizia ad essere troppo esigente, o quando semplicemente si è stufato, la scarica e usa la sua posizione per farle tenere la bocca chiusa»

Un'altra fitta al cuore, questa volta immensamente più forte e dolorosa. Mi sento andare in pezzi.

Immaginavo che non era un tipo da relazione ma non avrei mai pensato che fosse un tale bastardo. Tutte le mie speranze crollano, anche quella scintilla che ho visto nei suoi occhi la sera scorsa mi sembra solo un'illusione.

Non può essere, sembrava così reale, io non mi sbaglio mai su queste cose. Io "sento" le persone, credo sia l'unica mia vera dote. Posso leggere nei loro occhi quello che sono realmente anche se non riesco a trasformare quello che percepisco in pensieri, restano solo sensazioni. Ieri sera non ho avuto la sensazione che provo quando mi trovo davanti a una persona come quella che ha appena descritto Tori. Ho sentito qualcosa di piacevole e non era il mio cuore o la mia vagina a dirlo, era il mio dono.

Ho bisogno di uscire da qui, ho bisogno di muovermi, camminare, ho bisogno di saperne di più e il più in fretta possibile.

«Scusami Tori, devo andare, gli iniziati arriveranno presto» dico cercando di sembrare meno sconvolta possibile. Non ci riesco.

Prendo la mia borsa ed esco dallo studio quasi correndo.

Mi dirigo più velocemente che posso verso il mio studio. Guardo l'ora. Non ho molto tempo prima dell'arrivo degli iniziati.

Accendo il computer, digito la password e inizio ad aprire tutti i files degli ultimi sei mesi che hanno come titolo nomi femminili. Faccio scorrere velocemente gli occhi sui documenti alla ricerca del suo nome.

Mi ci vuole più di mezz'ora prima di finire ma purtroppo non trovo niente. Probabilmente dovrei leggerli tutti con attenzione, ma non so se posso farcela con il cuore che sembra battermi direttamente nella testa.

Ripenso alle parole di Tori. " _usa la sua posizione per farle tenere la bocca chiusa_ ".

Ovvio che non c'è il suo nome, hanno troppa paura. Quindi dovrò davvero leggermi tutti i documenti cercando una situazione simile a quella descritta da Tori. Mi ci vorranno giorni e non credo che la mia mente reggerà così a lungo. Devo trovare qualcosa adesso, qualsiasi cosa, altrimenti non so se sarà la mia testa o il mio cuore a scoppiare per primo.

Anche se mi tremano le gambe solo al pensiero di quello che leggerò, potrei trovare indizi utili su chi concentrarmi nel file di Eric. Dubito che durante una seduta diventi più loquace di quello che è normalmente, ma a questo punto tanto vale provare.

Per fortuna c'è una cartella solo per i capifazione, almeno non sono costretta a scorrere una lista interminabile di nomi.

Eccolo. Faccio un profondo respiro, mi dico si stare calma ma non serve a niente. Le mie mani iniziano a tremare. Dentro quel file c'è tutto quello che Nere ha scoperto su Eric durante le sedute. Lì dentro non ci sono chiacchiere, lei è una professionista, lei entra nella mente della gente e arriva dove noi comuni mortali non riusciamo ad arrivare.

Trattengo il respiro, clicco e chiudo gli occhi.

Vuoto. Quando riapro gli occhi vedo un file di testo completamente bianco.

Qualcuno ha cancellato il contenuto. Lui? Gli Eruditi?

E' plausibile visto in cosa è coinvolto.

Perché cancellare l'intero contenuto del file invece di modificarlo semplicemente? Nessuno, magari neanche Nere, si sarebbe accorto delle modifiche, ma un file vuoto è alquanto sospetto.

Non ho nessuna intenzione di arrendermi. Potrei fare una ricerca con il suo nome nella mia agenda elettronica per vedere quando è stato in questo studio l'ultima volta. Scarto l'idea, sarà stato cancellato anche quello. Inutile continuare a pensarci, se non vogliono, o non vuole, far sapere niente di lui, non troverò niente.

 _Tu sei Nere e Nere è te._

Inizio ad apprezzare la streghetta saggia.

Alla prima esperienza lavorativa in una grande azienda, una collega cancellò parte di un file che era salvato in rete credendo che fosse in locale. Un dramma, lavoro di mesi da rifare. Per fortuna il nostro capo era una donna sveglia e ogni sera faceva una copia dei files sul suo portatile. Da quel giorno faccio copie di file su dischi portatili o chiavette usb.

Se io sono Nere e Nere è me, ogni modifica a un file è stata salvata su un dispositivo esterno che poi è stato nascosto in un luogo sicuro.

Al lavoro tenevo sempre una chiavetta usb chiusa a chiave nella mia cassettiera e un altra la portavo a casa con me.

Mi guardo intorno e mi chiedo come può esserci un posto sicuro se Eric ha un passe-partout nel suo appartamento. Probabilmente ogni angolo di questo studio è stato meticolosamente ispezionato, potrei fare un enorme buco nell'acqua, ma ci deve essere un posto dove nessuno ha mai guardato.

Cammino per lo studio guardandomi intorno ma non vedo niente che mi colpisce.

Noto una porta a fianco a una delle librerie. Non ci avevo fatto caso la prima volta che sono stata qui, forse ero troppo sconvolta dal viaggio.

Cerco di aprire la porta ma è chiusa. Torno alla scrivania e frugo nella mia borsa. Trovo una lunga chiave di ferro, di quelle che di solito si usano per le porte interne di una casa. La infilo nella toppa e faccio scattare la serratura.

Apro immaginando di trovare uno sgabuzzino pieno di archivi o roba simile ma trovo un bagno. Probabilmente è il mio bagno visto che ci sono dei bagni non molto lontano dall'entrata dello studio.

Apro l'armadietto a specchio sopra il lavandino e ho la certezza che quello è il mio bagno privato. Dentro c'è un kit del primo soccorso, un bicchiere con dentifricio e uno spazzolino elettrico, assorbenti di vario tipo, spazzola, pettine…

La mia attenzione viene attirata dalla scatola di assorbenti interni. Sarebbe un luogo insolito dove cercare.

Apro la confezione e mi metto a ispezionare ogni singolo assorbente. Non sono avvolti singolarmente in bustine di plastica colorata come mi aspettavo, ma sono tutti in un'unica busta. Non è il massimo dell'igiene ma è quello che passa il convento.

Li osservo attentamente uno ad uno ma non trovo niente di interessante così decido di toglierli dal loro applicatore. Mentre sfilo il tubicino di cartone che va spinto dentro l'altro in modo da far uscire il tampone, le mie dita tirano anche la cordicella che viene via insieme all'applicatore. Uno dei miei incubi, la cordicella che si strappa quando devo sfilarmelo dal corpo, ora è successo, per fortuna non era nel mio corpo.

Guardo la cordicella. Ha del cotone ancora attaccato, più che strappata mi sembra tagliata in maniera quasi chirurgica, e il cotone è più duro di come dovrebbe essere. Qualcuno ci ha messo della colla in modo che il tampone non si sfaldasse.

Prendo delle pinzette per sopracciglia dall'armadietto e le infilo nell'applicatore che contiene ancora il resto del tampone. La punta delle pinzette tocca qualcosa di duro e metallico.

Torno nello studio, accendo la luce sulla mia scrivania e la oriento in modo da poter vedere all'interno del piccolo tubicino di cartone. C'è qualcosa che brilla debolmente. Non riesco a capire cosa sia. Provo a pasticciare un po' con le pinzette ma sento solo il fastidioso rumore che fa un oggetto di metallo quando ne graffia un altro.

Apro uno dei cassetti della scrivania sicura di trovarci una lente di ingrandimento. Se Nere è me, Nere non ci vede benissimo. Ho ragione, è la prima cosa che vedo quando apro il cassetto.

Finalmente riesco a vedere cosa contiene il tampone: un cilindro di metallo. Riesco solo a vederne una estremità e nel centro ha qualcosa che assomiglia a un piccolo taglio. Sembra perfetto per la punta di un cacciavite a testa piatta. Provo a cercare nei cassetti ma non lo trovo, infondo sono nello studio di una analista e non in una officina.

Probabilmente Nere usa il mio stesso metodo con le viti a taglio: unghie, monete, graffette o qualsiasi cosa che abbia una forma simile a quella di un cacciavite a testa piatta. Provo con le pizzette, hanno la stessa forma e sono abbastanza lunghe ma, per quanto mi sforzo, non riesco a far muovere di un solo millimetro il fondo del cilindro. Non è facile fare forza in uno spazio così stretto, soprattutto se di forza non se ne ha molta.

 _Ci vorrebbe un avvitatore._

Nere non ha un cacciavite figuriamoci un avvitatore.

Mi torna in mente lo spazzolino da denti elettrico che ho visto in bagno.

Vista l'assurdità del nascondiglio non mi stupirei se una volta acceso vedessi lo spazzolino roteare invece che vibrare.

Ridendo della mia idea torno in bagno e prendo lo spazzolino. Lo accendo. Sento il rumore del motore ma lo spazzolino non si muove.

Lo spengo, rimuovo la testina dello spazzolino, e riprovo.

 _Questa poi!_

La mia me stessa di questa dimensione è decisamente ingegnosa, non dovrei stupirmene, è una Erudita. Quello che tengo in mano non è un normale spazzolino elettrico, è stato modificato e trasformato in un avvitatore.

Torno nello studio, inserisco l'avvitatore e il fondo del cilindro si svita e lascia cadere una piccola chiavetta usb.

Assomiglia a quella su cui caricavo gli mp3 da ascoltare in ufficio. Era talmente piccola che dovevo andare dai tecnici a prendere una delle loro pinze per riuscire a disincastrarla dal computer. Spero che non accada anche ora perché non saprei proprio dove trovare una mini pinza per uso universale.

Infilo la chiavetta nella porta usb. Mi appare la copia perfetta di quello che ho sul desktop con l'aggiunta di una cartella: "Nere". La copio sul desktop e apro il file di Eric.

Vuoto, anche questo è vuoto. Controllano proprio a fondo qui.

Provo a fare una ricerca con il suo nome nella copia della mia agenda. Sullo schermo appaiono cinque date. Esulto.

Su quattro di esse c'è una nota in rosso:

"APPUNTAMENTO ANNULLATO"

Sul quinto non c'è nulla. La data è quella dell'altro ieri, il giorno prima del mio arrivo. Guardo l'ora dell'appuntamento: 23:00.

Secondo la mia agenda io lavoro dalle nove del mattino alle sei di sera, anche se a volte pare che mi capiti di lavorare fino alle otto. Le undici di notte è un po' troppo fuori orario. Certo, lui è un capofazione con un passe-partout, lui non segue gli orari, lui li fa.

Quindi il suo file potrebbe non essere stato cancellato, potrebbe semplicemente essere vuoto.

Non è venuto ai primi quattro appuntamenti e per quanto riguarda il quinto potrebbe essersi presentato e, vista la mancanza dell'appunto in rosso, aver detto chissà cosa ma, vista l'ora, Nere era troppo stanca per fermarsi nello studio e scrivere qualche nota nel suo file.

Certo che in quanto a fortuna io ho carenze mostruose. Ho anche una memoria che fa schifo e quindi dubito di essere andata a dormire senza scrivere nulla.

Se davvero Nere è me, deve averlo sicuramente scritto sul computer che ha nel suo appartamento e aver salvato tutto nella copia di sicurezza che "teniamo" nascosta da qualche parte in casa. Quindi le ricerche si spostano nel mio appartamento.

Faccio una copia della chiavetta e trasferisco tutto sul mio lettore mp3, che sarà pure "out" ma è ottimo per trasferirci velocemente qualsiasi tipo di file.

Mi sbrigo a mettere la chiavetta usb nel suo bizzarro nascondiglio, è quasi l'ora dell'arrivo degli iniziati e io devo parlare con Quattro prima che lui sia troppo impegnato.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nebbia Rosa

CAPITOLO 6 - Nebbia Rosa

Quattro è già pronto a fianco alla rete, ormai manca poco, molto presto Tris farà il suo ingresso. Vorrei che me ne importasse qualcosa.

Alla luce del sole lui è decisamente più carino ma questo non lo salverà dalla mia sfuriata.

L'appuntamento che mi ha dato al Pozzo non mi ha convinta sin dall'inizio. Un Rigido come lui non sarà mai così disinibito neanche dopo cinquanta anni negli Intrepidi.

Aveva in mente qualcosa. E' arrivato il momento di scoprirlo, dovessi torturarlo qui davanti a tutti.

Mi avvicino a lui. Mi viene incontro sorridendo e spalanca le braccia. Evito il suo abbraccio. Lui mi guarda perplesso. Non perdo tempo.

«Di grazia, vuoi spiegarmi che accidenti stai combinando?» gli dico imitando lo sguardo "arrabbiato 2" di Eric.

«Non capisco di cos…»

Lo interrompo.

«Il finto appuntamento di ieri sera, Rigido!» dico con un filo di voce e tirandolo verso di me in modo che possa sentirmi solo lui.

Quattro sgrana gli occhi, sembra spaventato. Forse sono stata troppo "Eric".

Lui non vuole far conoscere le sue origini perché, conoscendo la sua vecchia fazione e il suo nome, si capirebbe chi è suo padre, e il passato che tanto vuole dimenticare, sarebbe costretto a rivederlo ogni giorno negli sguardi dei suoi compagni di fazione.

Non volevo essere così cattiva ma quello che ho sentito su Eric mi ha fatto più male di quanto pensavo e in queste condizioni tendo a sfogare la rabbia su chiunque abbia la sfortuna di starmi vicino. Non è colpa di Quattro se ho il cuore in mille pezzi e fargli del male non mi farà sentire meglio.

«Non ti preoccupare, non intendo dirlo a nessuno» gli dico in tono rassicurante, gli sorrido dolcemente e poi continuo: «Non è da me fare certe cose ma se non mi dici cosa c'è sotto, la mia rabbia potrebbe farmi fare o _dire_ cose spiacevoli.»

Mentre pronuncio la parola "dire" il mio tono di voce cambia in un modo che non mi piace. E' il tono che userebbe Eric.

Quattro mi guarda e scimmiotta la postura e l'andatura di Eric. Entrambi ridiamo. Ha ragione, come cattiva sono davvero poco credibile. Mi stupisco di quanto mi conosca e mi chiedo se lui e Nere fossero amici.

«Volevo punzecchiare un po' Eric. Te l'avrei detto, ma poi hai fatto tutta quella scena con lui e non ne ho avuto il tempo» mi dice continuando a ridere.

Non riesco a capire come fingere un appuntamento con me potrebbe infastidire Eric. Una persona che è innamorata, o al massimo ha una cotta, potrebbe infastidirsi, non Eric, pare che lui non provi niente al disopra della cintura.

Potrebbe essere molto possessivo, ma Nere non fa parte del suo harem, e se invece…

Scarto subito l'idea, se siamo la stessa persona non avrebbe mai ceduto.

 _Sicura?_

No streghetta, non ne sono affatto sicura. Anche adesso che so che tipo è, non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui e a dirmi che infondo non ci sarebbe nulla di male a fare qualche giro sulla giostra. Se scendo prima che sia lui a farmi scendere non sarebbe un grande affronto per il mio orgoglio, soprattutto se dopo lo ignorerò, come se nulla fosse successo. Stupidaggini, non sarà così e lo so benissimo. Cerco con tutte le forze di ignorare che non è più solo attrazione fisica, ma che inizia ad esserci qualcos'altro. Come è possibile prendersi una cotta con un solo sguardo?

 _Il Dono_.

E' vero, bastano solo pochi secondi alla mia mente per mettere a nudo l'anima di una persona e per farmi innamorare senza capire come e perché è successo. Ormai è tardi, il danno è fatto, inutile continuare a scappare, devo affrontare la situazione.

In ogni caso non penso che Nere abbia ceduto. Se fosse davvero stata "sua" non credo che Quattro avrebbe fatto tutta quella scena. Eric non si sarebbe infastidito, si sarebbe infuriato. Lui non è così stupido. Quindi sono di nuovo al punto di partenza.

Quattro dopo quello che mi ha fatto mi deve come minimo qualche ora di spiegazioni.

«Siete una coppia e volevi farlo ingelosire?» gli chiedo fingendomi seria ma a metà frase inizio a ridacchiare.

Quattro scoppia a ridere.

Incrocio le braccia mentre cerco di tornare seria. Lui ride ancora più forte.

«Quattro, per favore, non abbiamo tutta la giornata» gli dico indicando la rete.

Cerca di darsi un contegno ma pare sia parecchio difficile per lui essere serio in questo momento.

«Sei l'unica cosa che non è riuscito ad ottenere da quando è diventato capofazione. Volevo ricordargli come erano i vecchi tempi» dice prima di riprendere a ridere.

Ho sopravvaluto Quattro, è idiota come tutti gli uomini.

Battere Eric per l'ennesima volta, è questo che voleva fare ieri sera, sfoggiare il suo nuovo trofeo. Carino, davvero molto carino da parte sua.

Essere contesa tra due uomini potrebbe essere romantico solo quando si sfidano a duello per il mio amore e non per vedere chi si conquista più primi posti in assoluto.

Prima che io riesca a esternare il mio disappunto, Quattro smette di ridere e riprende a parlare.

«Pare ci sia riuscito finalmente» dice facendomi l'occhiolino.

Sono tentata di dirgli che ce la siamo spassata tutta la notte, solo per fargli credere di non essere riuscito a batterlo anche questa volta, ma non voglio scendere al suo stesso livello.

«No, non c'è riuscito» gli dico in tono acido.

Quattro scoppia di nuovo a ridere.

Passa gran parte del film serio, arrivo io e non la smettere più di ridere.

«Mi vuoi spiegare cosa c'è di tanto divertente?» chiedo seccata.

«Immagino la sua faccia dopo l'ennesimo due di picche» dice continuando a ridere. Si asciuga una lacrima con il dorso della mano e riprende: «Poveretto, non sa più cosa inventarsi con te, lo stai facendo impazzire»

Un ennesimo due di picche? Quindi vuol dire che ce ne sono stati altri prima del mio arrivo. Inizio a intuire perché Eric ha scelto Nere come sua assistente durante il periodo dell'iniziazione, quello che non capisco è perché stia facendo collezione di due di picche. Oltre ad essere molto bello è un capofazione, quindi ha potere e molte donne sono attratte da questo, può avere chi vuole senza neanche sforzarsi tanto, mi domando perché fissarsi su una che probabilmente neanche lo vuole.

E' un sadico anche questo è vero, ma noi donne non siamo tutte intelligenti come vogliamo far credere. Abbiamo l'assurda illusione di poter cambiare un uomo. Crediamo che l'amore possa fare miracoli, che se quelle prima di noi non ci sono riuscite è perché non erano quella giusta; noi siamo quella giusta. No, noi siamo solo delle fesse che finiranno a casa, avvolte in una coperta a ingozzarsi di cioccolata, o peggio, nel mio negozio a chiedere inutili fatture per far innamorare il malcapitato.

La verità è che se lui è un bastardo tale resterà, o lo si accetta così com'è oppure si cambia strada. Io preferisco cambiare strada. Facile a dirsi, molto meno a farsi, ma almeno io sono consapevole che, una volta che si sarà tolto i suoi pruriti, mi scaricherà. Però quella frase detta da Quattro mi spinge a unirmi alla schiera delle fesse che si fanno assurde illusioni.

Prendo Quattro per un braccio e lo trascino in un angolo.

«Cosa intendi?» gli dico in tono serio.

«Secondo me ti muore dietro» torna serio anche lui, o quasi.

 _mi…mi muore dietro…_

Alla streghetta ingenua vengono gli occhi a cuoricino. Vorrei prenderla a sberle. Lei e il suo maledetto romanticismo sono la causa principale di tutti i mie disastri amorosi. Questa volta non intendo darle retta.

" _Stupida oca, lo vuoi capire che lui ragiona col pene?!_ " ringhio mentalmente alla streghetta ingenua. La sento lamentarsi e singhiozzare e poi finalmente sparire lasciando però una scia di nuvolette rosa a forma di cuore. Veleno puro per la mia mente.

Devo convincermi che Quattro di queste cose non ne capisce niente, perché quello che ha detto rischia di farmi intossicare da tutto quel fastidioso rosa che sta lentamente invadendo la mia mente.

E' un Abnegante, non ha la minima idea di come funzionano queste cose. Però non è né stupido né ingenuo e questo mi spaventa. Lui sicuramente sa quello che si dice in giro su Eric e ha vissuto abbastanza tempo tra gli Intrepidi per capire la differenza tra sesso e amore, o almeno lo spero.

Sento che la nebbia rosa sta per inghiottirmi. Ogni pensiero che faccio per evitarla la spinge verso di me. Meglio chiarire tutto subito.

«Eric non è il tipo da morire dietro a una ragazza. Non hai sentito quello che si dice su di lui?»

Quattro annuisce.

«La frase che gli ha detto ieri sera, " _Io non gioco con le ragazze_ " era una frecciatina giusto?»

Annuisce di nuovo.

«So che può avere chi gli pare senza fatica, inseguire una che non lo vuole non ha senso, e poi…»

Quattro mi interrompe.

«Chi " _non lo vuole_ "? Ti sei finta ubriaca per finirgli tra le braccia» dice con sguardo sornione.

«Non mi sono finta ubriaca, sono inciampata!» gli dico fingendomi indignata.

«Ok, sei inciampata, te lo concedo, ma tutto il resto?» fa una pausa, disegna nell'aria dei piccoli cerchi con l'indice e riprende a parlare: «Sembrava piacerti molto»

Sgrano gli occhi. Ha visto quello che Eric mi stava facendo e, quel che è peggio, ha notato l'effetto che ha avuto su di me. Se l'ha capito lui, è impossibile che Eric non se ne sia accorto. Questo è davvero imbarazzante.

«Ok, potrebbe anche essere, ma non voglio diventare la sua nuova serie di scopate» dico abbassando lo sguardo mentre mi tormento il palmo della mano con l'unghia del pollice.

Quattro si avvicina e prende le mie mani tra le sue.

Questo gesto dovrebbe sembrarmi romantico ma non è così. Quando sono nervosa ho il vizio di tormentarmi le mani arrivando addirittura a farmi profondi tagli. Lui lo sa. Non siamo buoni amici eppure mi conosce più di quanto immagino.

Mi sorride. Nel suo sorriso vedo la sua natura di Abnegante. Il modo in cui mi guarda mi fa sentire meglio. Gli sorrido. Il mio sorriso è pieno di gratitudine.

«Potrebbe essere, ma potrebbe anche non essere» mi dice massaggiandomi la mano che stavo tormentando.

L'essere criptici pare vada di moda tra gli Intrepidi.

«Potresti essere un pochino più enigmatico, non sia mai che io capisca qualcosa» dico in tono sarcastico.

«Secondo me dipende tutto da come te la giochi»

Alzo gli occhi al cielo ma, prima che io lo rimproveri di nuovo per l'aura di mistero con cui adora avvolgere le sue frasi, lui riprende a parlare.

«Non ci sono prove che quello che si dice su di lui sia la verità. Potrebbero essere solo dicerie, qui dentro girano strane voci un po' su tutti, alcune sono vere e altre no»

Si guarda intorno come se si stesse assicurando di non essere sentito.

Lauren e gli altri Intrepidi presenti ci guardano e li sento bisbigliare tra di loro. Mi domando se riescano a sentire la nostra conversazione oppure stanno ancora commentando quello che è accaduto ieri sera.

«Nessuno lo ha mai visto avvicinare qualcuna in quel modo. Ok, potrebbe essere stato attento, ma perché con te non l'ha fatto?»

Questo non lo posso sapere, sono arrivata qui solo ieri. Nere potrebbe sapere qualcosa ma lei non è qui, io ho preso il suo posto. E' l'unica persona che può darmi le risposte che cerco ma io non posso parlarle.

Nessuno si è accorto che ieri Nere è "cambiata" e, se io ora sono lei e non una normale intrepida, potrebbe essere davvero il mio alter ego. Questo significa che pensa e agisce nel mio stesso modo. La chiavetta usb dei backup è una delle prove. Io tengo diari da quando avevo quattordici anni, sono sicura che anche lei ha fatto la stessa cosa. Devo trovare i suoi diari.

Sento delle grida provenire dal tetto dell'edificio. Stanno saltando dal treno, tra poco gli iniziati saranno qui. Devo fare in fretta.

«Ti riferisci a ieri sera oppure mi è sfuggito qualche altro approccio?»

La curiosità e la voglia di sapere tutto il prima possibile mi divorano.

Quattro inclina la testa verso destra e fissa a lungo il pavimento. Sembra quasi che rievocare i ricordi gli costi molta fatica. Non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile, non sta ricordando cosa ha fatto da bambino, ma qualcosa di molto più recente.

«E' strano, a parte ieri sera, non riesco a ricordare esattamente altre situazioni simili»

Ha ragione è strano. Lui non sopporta Eric e vederlo prendersi un due di picche è una scena troppo piacevole per essere dimenticata.

In un certo senso è meglio così. Se mi avesse raccontato di approcci che potevano sembrare anche solo vagamente romantici ora starei inspirando nebbia rosa ed espirando cuoricini.

Non devo farmi illusioni, devo mettermi in testa che quello che dicono su di lui corrisponde alla verità.

«Quattro e se…se invece non fossero solo chiacchiere?» chiedo ricominciando a tormentarmi le mani.

«Ti ha fatto qualcosa ieri sera?» mi domanda con un velo di imbarazzo.

«No. Mi ha presa in braccio e mi ha portata fino al mio appartamento. L'ho salutato e sono entrata in casa» gli rispondo cercando di nascondere come meglio posso l'effetto che sta avendo su di me la nebbia rosa che ormai mi ha inghiottita.

Quando sono certa che i miei occhi non siano da cartone animato innamorato, riprendo a parlare: «Se vuoi sapere se ci ha provato spudoratamente, la risposta è no»

«Allora non cambia nulla. Visto come eri…ehm… "su di giri", se lui avesse voluto divertirsi, l'avrebbe fatto» mi solleva il mento con le dita e aggiunge «e tu ci saresti stata»

Arrossisco. Ha ragione, se le sue labbra non si fossero fermate sotto il mio orecchio ma avessero continuato scendendo lungo tutto il mio collo, io avrei ceduto.

Non ce la faccio, sento che sto per essere completamente sopraffatta da quella maledetta nebbia rosa. Non va bene, non deve succedere. Non voglio finire nella massa delle fesse e pensare che questa volta per lui sia diverso e non voglio neanche pensare che sia tutto falso quello che si dice su di lui.

Grazie al cielo, un grido interrompe quello che sarebbe stato un lungo vaniloquio interiore.

Mi volto verso la rete e vedo una macchia grigia caderci sopra. E' una ragazza minuta vestita con abiti grigi da Abnegante.

Benvenuta Tris.


	7. Chapter 7 - DivX

CAPITOLO 7 - DivX

Finalmente a casa. La giornata è stata pesante anche se non ho fatto praticamente nulla. Mi sono limitata a guardare gli iniziati cadere uno dopo l'altro sulla rete e mentre Quattro faceva il suo discorso di benvenuto ne ho approfittato per allontanarmi il più possibile da quel luogo.

Gli avvenimenti di questa dimensione saltano dal libro al film in maniera imprevedibile e non volevo rischiare di incrociare Eric. Sono riuscita a evitarlo per miracolo. Mentre io mi allontanavo dall'entrata lui scendeva le scale. Era sopra il tetto, come nel film.

Ho passato l'intero pomeriggio chiusa nel mio studio a torturarmi con quello che ho scoperto su Eric e a tenere a bada la streghetta ingenua che appariva con tutto il suo rosa quando ripensavo a quello che mi ha detto Quattro.

Arrivata l'ora di cena non ho resistito, sono andata in mensa.

Non volevo rischiare di trovarmi Eric davanti così mi sono nascosta dietro una delle colonne del mezzanino, dall'alto avevo una buona visuale e quasi nessuno faceva caso a me.

La dimensione ha iniziato a seguire gli avvenimenti del libro.

Ho visto Eric sedersi vicino a Quattro e indicare con un cenno del capo Tris e Christina.

La mia mente ha rievocato ogni singola parola della loro conversazione, ma solo una frase mi ha innervosita: "Be', _non me le presenti?_ "

Sembrava a caccia e la cosa mi ha fatto impazzire di gelosia.

Questa cosa mi sta sfuggendo di mano, inizio a preoccuparmi, non è più una semplice cotta, sta andando oltre. Io non voglio che questo accada.

 _E' tardi cocca!_

Mi bacchetta la streghetta saggia.

Lo so che è tardi ma non voglio uscirne con tutte le ossa rotte, vorrei salvarne almeno qualcuna, ma il mio buonsenso non ha funzionato quando ho deciso di attraversare lo specchio e quindi dubito che funzionerà ora.

Devo trovare i diari di Nere ma non so sotto quale forma siano. Se sono fortunata tiene un diario cartaceo che è più facile da trovare di una chiavetta usb nascosta in un assorbente interno. Quindi dovrò cercare una chiavetta usb grande quanto una moneta da un centesimo; io non tengo più diari segreti cartacei da parecchio tempo, sono troppo ingombranti e facili da trovare.

Vado in camera da letto e accendo il computer. Password.

 _Ci risiamo…_

Escludo che sia la stessa del computer del suo studio.

Provo tutte le password che ho usato sui computer che ho nella mia dimensione. Niente.

Mi guardo intorno sperando in un colpo di fortuna, infondo me lo merito visto quanto la sorte è stata bastarda facendomi innamorare di quella che probabilmente è l'unica persona da evitare in questa fazione.

Ho bisogno di mangiare, il caffè che ho bevuto con Tori è l'unica cosa che è entrata dalla mia bocca oggi.

Prendo una mela dal frigorifero e le do un morso. E' dolce e succosa ma mi è comunque difficile mandarla giù. Ho lo stomaco chiuso. La porto con me in camera anche se so che probabilmente quello resterà l'unico morso.

 _Solo un morso…_

L'immagine che si forma nella mia mente dopo quel pensiero mi fa ricordare una password che non avrei mai pensato di provare: la password del mio ultraportatile.

Comodo, potente e sempre nella mia borsa. La mia pigrizia e il fatto di usarlo più dello smartphone mi hanno fatto mettere una password facilissima non solo da ricordare ma anche da digitare.

Provo. Funziona, appare il desktop.

Ci sono poche cartelle e pochi programmi, proprio come nello studio. So già che non troverò nulla di molto personale e quindi evito di perdere tempo e inizio pensare a dove possa avere nascosto la chiavetta usb.

Mi immagino a passare la notte smontando tutto quello che si può smontare in una casa. Scoppio a ridere. La scena di me in mezzo a mobili smontati è davvero comica.

Infilo la mano nella borsa per cercare il pacchetto di sigarette e l'accendino e ma la prima cosa che afferro mi fa pensare che forse la fortuna si sia finalmente accorta della mia esistenza.

Quello che stringo in mano sembra un normale mascara ma in realtà è un sex toy. Trovo che l'idea di camuffarlo da mascara sia geniale, nessuno fa caso a un mascara nella borsa di una ragazza.

Su internet si trovano le cose più strane, come ad esempio le chiavette usb a forma di qualsiasi cosa. Dubito che in questa dimensione, o quantomeno all'interno della recinzione, esistano cose del genere ma Nere ha trasformato uno spazzolino elettrico in un avvitatore, potrebbe aver fatto qualcosa di simile a una chiavetta usb.

L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente sono quelle chiavette usb a forma di animali o personaggi dei cartoni animati. Mi ricordo che Nere ha un piccolo portachiavi a forma di gatto.

Corro all'ingresso, prendo le chiavi dal tavolino, svito la testa del gattino e al suo interno trovo quello che stavo cercando.

 _Il momento della verità._

Il contenuto della chiavetta usb è molto interessante. Oltre la copia del computer dello studio ci sono altre cartelle con nomi interessanti: PvT, PiX, MoV, DivX, LDG.

Dovrei rimproverare a Nere i nomi, sono davvero troppo semplici: Privato, Immagini, Filmati. Solo DivX non riesco a capire al volo di cosa si tratta, o meglio, lo capisco ma dubito che all'interno della recinzione esistano i DivX.

Apro la cartella e dentro trovo due sottocartelle: Nere e Tales.

La prima scommetto che è la copia esatta della sua omonima trovata nella chiavetta nascosta nel tampone. Non terrei niente di molto importante e segreto in una chiavetta che rimarrebbe incustodita per molto tempo, lo terrei in una che porto sempre con me.

Decido di aprire la cartella "Tales".

Contiene solo files di testo che sembrano appartenere alla stesura di un libro visto che i nomi sono: CAP01, CAP02, CAP03, ecc.

Apro il primo capitolo e sembra davvero un libro. Racconta della vita all'interno della recinzione. Argomento noioso per chi ci vive ma non per me che sono curiosa di saperne di più. Leggere mi rilassa e io ho bisogno di non pensare ad Eric, lasciarmi coinvolgere nella lettura di un racconto mi aiuterà a tenerlo fuori dalla mia mente.

Non racconta molto di più di quello che già sapevo, ma verso metà capitolo Nere introduce il primo personaggio del racconto. Il suo nome non è inventato, è il nome di un Intrepido che esiste davvero e da come lo descrive sembra un Divergente.

Mi fermo e apro il secondo capitolo. Le prime pagine raccontano un'altra parte della vita della fazione e poi viene introdotto un altro personaggio, un altro Divergente.

I capitoli sono una specie di elenco dei Divergenti.

Nere attraverso il suo lavoro di psicoterapeuta stava indagando sui Divergenti ma per conto di chi? Non credo per gli Eruditi, li ha nascosti all'interno di un racconto e quindi non voleva metterli in pericolo. Quella chiavetta era in un oggetto che porta sempre con se e quindi voleva essere sicura che nessuno la trovasse, o quantomeno, la prendesse. Potrebbe essere un suo interesse personale oppure… no, non posso crederci, sfiora l'incredibile.

Nere potrebbe lavorare per quelli che si trovano all'esterno della recinzione.

Forse sto volando un po' troppo con la fantasia, questa è la dimensione "Divergent" e non la dimensione Divergent Saga: "Twisted Truth MS-R41.3"

Meglio tornare con i piedi per terra e guardare cosa confine la cartella "Nere".

Ci sono solo files di testo. Ne apro uno. Sembra una relazione, parla dei Divergenti ma in modo generico, non ci sono nomi di persone e gli avvenimenti citati possono essere interpretati come coincidenze.

 _Aria fritta._

Pagine e pagine che non danno nessuna informazione precisa. Sono sicura che sia un falso creato per proteggere i Divergenti.

Nere sta facendo il doppio gioco. I documenti di una cartella contengono sospetti su chi possa essere un Divergente camuffati da capitoli di un romanzo mentre quelli dell'altra cartella solo supposizioni ma nessun nome.

Sono certa che le relazioni false sono state create per Jeanine Matthews. Questo vuol dire che anche Nere era in contatto con gli Eruditi e forse Eric lo sapeva, ecco perché l'ha voluta come assistente, entrambi erano coinvolti nella caccia ai Divergenti. Lo sono in modi diversi: Eric è l'affidabile schiavetto di Jeanine mentre Nere fa il doppio gioco.

Tutto questo è molto interessante ma io sto cercando altro, a costo di sembrare egoista, a me interessa quello che contiene la cartella "Privato".

La apro, dentro c'è solo un file con una estensione che non è quella di un documento di testo. Clicco e si avvia un programma simile a una agenda elettronica ma con solo la parte delle Note.

Le prime pagine sono un elenco di date. Nere sembra tenere questo diario da molti anni, facendo un rapido calcolo ha iniziato a scriverlo quando è diventata una Intrepida. Vorrei sapere tutto di lei ma in questo momento la cosa che mi ossessiona è nelle ultime pagine.

L'ultimo appunto risale al giorno del mio arrivo qui, più precisamente, alla una del mattino di quel giorno, poco dopo la seduta di Eric.

Le mie mani cominciano a tremare mentre clicco su quella data, sono certa che ha scritto di lui.

La pagina è vuota.

Una parte di me ne è quasi sollevata, non sapere se tra loro due c'era qualcosa tiene a bada la mia gelosia. E' assurdo essere gelosa del mio alter ego, infondo siamo la stessa persona.

 _Sì ma non eri tu!_

Mi chiedo che streghetta stia parlando e se dovrei darle il benvenuto visto che non mi pare di averla mai sentita in quello che sembra più un reparto psichiatrico che un cervello.

Sono sempre stata una persona gelosa ma mai fino a questo punto, sono a un passo dall'ossessione.

Torno all'indice del diario e provo con la data prima. Pagina vuota. Ripeto l'operazione con tutte le date e il risultato è sempre lo stesso: pagina vuota.

 _Non è possibile…non ha senso…_

Non può essere stato cancellato tutto da qualcuno visto che la vera relazione su i Divergenti è intatta e le persone citate sono ancora vive, ma soprattutto Nere è ancora viva. Se avessero scoperto il suo doppio gioco l'avrebbero fatta fuori. Mi si gela il sangue. Io ora sono Nere. Se qualcuno trovasse questa chiavetta usb sarei io quella che verrebbe ripescata dal fondo dello strapiombo.

Non bastava il tormento per Eric, ora ho anche l'angoscia di essere ammazzata.

Il suono del mio smartphone mi fa saltare sulla sedia.

Senza pensare a quello che sto facendo, lo prendo, sblocco lo schermo e solo quando vedo un numero rosso accanto all'icona di whatsapp mi accorgo che qualcosa non quadra. Non ho mai ricevuto una telefonata o un messaggio sul mio cellulare durante un viaggio attraverso lo specchio.

Questo però non è un normale viaggio e ho paura che ci siano regole diverse.

Il messaggio è di Martina.

"Pare che qualcuna se la sia spassata l'altra notte ;)

Com'è il giovane capofazione sotto le coperte?

Voglio tutti particolari!"

Quindi è davvero qui.

Sono sollevata, non solo per il fatto di non essere sola, ma anche perché non sono la sola ad aver intrapreso un viaggio nell'ignoto senza riflettere bene sulle conseguenze. Per quanto Martina si sforzi di apparire la più saggia in realtà è più folle di me. E' per questo che l'adoro.

Le rispondo immediatamente.

"Dove sei?!"

Domanda inutile visto che so già che sarà da qualche parte a divertirsi.

Se stessi giocando alla versione piccante di Cluedo direi che si trova al Pozzo a bere qualcosa con un gruppo di Intrepidi e che ne sta scegliendo uno per una notte di passione.

La sua risposta è quasi immediata.

"Al Pozzo, prendo qualche drink

e dopo… immaginalo ;) "

Ho sbagliato di poco, ha già scelto il fortunato.

Se la sta spassando alla grande mentre io sono qui a farmi seghe mentali.

Dovrei seguire il suo esempio e il mio istinto, trovare Eric e fare quello che non ho fatto l'altra notte. Lo stesso istinto che mi ha fatto attraversare lo specchio e che quasi sicuramente mi farà finire in un mare di guai.

Quello che ho trovato nella chiavetta-gatto mi mette in una posizione alquanto rischiosa. Probabilmente Nere saprebbe come gestirla ma io sono solo il suo alter ego, nella mia realtà sono una persona normale e non un'Intrepida.

"Dobbiamo parlare

credo ci siano problemi seri"

Aspetto.

Nessuna risposta, vorrei chiamarla ma suppongo che ora sia già a "immaginalo".

Mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto la Martina con la testa sulle spalle, un po' pazza ma non così pazza. Siamo in una dimensione che non conosciamo e che potrebbe cambiare in qualsiasi momento e lei si da alla pazza gioia.

"Se non ti fai sentire subito puoi scordarti i particolari"

Particolari che non esistono visto che non è successo proprio niente ma confido sulla sua curiosità.

"Domani. Adesso non posso ;) "

Allora li legge i messaggi.

Ignora la richiesta di aiuto ma quando si tratta dei particolari è tutt'orecchi. Le telefonerei solo per romperle le scatole.

Guardo l'ora sul computer, è mezzanotte e un quarto. Anche se mi sento stanchissima ho paura di andare a dormire, so già quello che sognerò: Eric e le Intrepide.

Un giorno a digiuno e una notte insonne sono proprio quello che ci vuole per affrontare il mio primo giorno con gli iniziati sotto la supervisione di Eric.

Spengo il computer e mi sdraio sul letto.

Guardo fuori dalla finestra. Osservare la luna mi rilassa, mi abbandono a lei sperando che vegli sui miei sogni.


	8. Chapter 8 - Limpido e Oscuro

CAPITOLO 8 - Limpido e Oscuro

Sono sul mio letto, fuori è buio, tutte le luci della città sono ormai spente per via del coprifuoco, solo la luna illumina il paesaggio rendendolo più spettrale che romantico.

Sono mezza addormentata, sento rumore di passi e poi una voce.

«E questo cosa sarebbe?»

Mi volto e vedo Eric rigirarsi tra le mani il mio stimolatore clitorideo.

«E' una farfalla, non lo vedi?» gli rispondo mentre mi alzo e mi avvicino a lui.

«Questo lo vedo, ma…» sfiora la rotellina del remote e la farfallina inizia a vibrare nella sua mano.

Eric la guarda divertito, poi guarda me e sorride scuotendo il capo.

«Non ci sono qui da voi?» gli chiedo mentre mi sciolgo i lacci dei pantaloni e li lascio scivolare fino alle caviglie. Li calcio via e mi siedo sul bordo del letto.

«Dovremmo averne?» mi chiede spingendomi nel centro del letto.

Con la punta delle dita sfiora i bordi di pizzo delle mie mutandine e poi me le sfila lentamente.

«Ogni ragazza dovrebbe averne una» dico facendogli l'occhiolino.

Prendo la cinghia più lunga, la faccio scivolare velocemente dietro la schiena e appoggio la farfallina sul monte di Venere.

«Non so quanto sarà amata dai ragazzi» dice mentre fa scivolare la prima cinghia lungo la mia gamba fino al fianco, ripete la stessa cosa con l'altra cinghia e poi sposta la farfallina sul mio bottone rosso segreto.

«Scommettiamo?» gli dico mentre gli slaccio i pantaloni.

Lui fa scivolare il dito sulla rotellina del remote e la farfallina inizia a vibrare tra le mie cosce. Gemo stringendo tra le mani il bordo dei suoi pantaloni.

Era da tanto tempo che non mi faceva un effetto così immediato, pensavo di essermi assuefatta alle sue vibrazioni ma pare che non sia così. E' quasi meglio della prima volta che l'ho provata.

«Se volete vi lascio sole» mi dice fingendosi geloso.

Lascio andare i suoi pantaloni e cerco di prendergli il remote dalla mano ma lui lo allontana il più possibile da me.

Mi lascio cadere sul letto sopraffatta dal piacere. Non sono mai riuscita a resisterle, è sempre stata implacabile.

Guardo Eric e, implorandolo con lo sguardo, tendo un braccio verso di lui.

Lui scuote la testa sorridendo. Non intende fermarsi, vuole godersi lo spettacolo fino alla fine.

Lascio ricadere il braccio sul letto e mi abbandono alle vibrazioni mentre continuo a guardarlo negli occhi. Il mio respiro si fa più pesante, chiudo gli occhi e affondo le unghie nel copriletto.

Manca così poco quando sento la vibrazione smettere di colpo. Apro gli occhi e guardo Eric. Sta ridendo.

«Bastardo» gli dico ridendo mentre gli lancio un cuscino.

Lui ride più forte.

«In effetti è divertente» dice mentre si rigira tra le mani il remote.

Si sdraia accanto a me e accarezza la farfallina. Adesso sono io a fingermi gelosa.

Inizia a baciarmi sul collo e fa scivolare le sue dita dentro di me.

«Anche molto utile» mormora continuando a baciarmi. Comincio ad ansimare e a muovere il bacino seguendo il ritmo delle sue dita.

«Lo so, c'è spazio per tutti e due» gli sussurro mentre riprendo possesso del remote.

Mi prende per i fianchi, mi fa voltare di lato e poi finalmente scivola dentro di me.

Aumento al massimo la vibrazione della farfallina.

Sentirlo muoversi dentro di me accompagnato dalla vibrazione della farfallina mi manda in estasi. Mordo il cuscino per non gridare.

Le sue spinte si fanno più forti e veloci. Sento il suo respiro farsi più affannoso e quando lo sento gemere so che è a un passo dal piacere e questo mi fa perdere completamente la testa.

Apro gli occhi, i raggi del sole fanno sfumare il sogno che la pallida luna ha voluto donarmi. Cerco di trattenere il più possibile il suo ricordo e le sensazioni piacevoli che porta con se.

Vorrei restare nel letto a fantasticare su quel sogno inaspettato e piacevole ma l'orologio sulla petineuse mi ricorda che sono in ritardo di un'ora.

Prendo dalla mia borsa uno snack al cioccolato, lo mangio mentre mi vesto velocemente e poi corro al Pozzo.

Arrivo mentre Eric sta pronunciando la famosa frase: " _Voi avete scelto noi, ora noi scegliamo voi._ "

Non riesco a trattenermi dal sussurrare quello che le mie streghette interiori stanno recitando in coro usando la voce di Meredith Grey:

" _scegli me…prendi me…ama me_ "

La cosa non mi fa sentire patetica, questo vuol dire che non sono del tutto in me, che sto iniziando a cedere.

Quattro mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi a lui e al gruppo degli iniziati.

«Questa è Nere, si occupa di consulenza e supporto psicologico. Si è offerta di seguirvi durante l'iniziazione, ma questo non vuol dire che vi farà da balia, non abusate del suo tempo» dice in un tono che mi sembra troppo serio.

Dopo questo discorso, se fossi una degli iniziati, ci penserei due volte prima di cercare supporto. Non è così che voglio vadano le cose perché so benissimo come si sentiranno. Devono essere incoraggiati a cercarmi.

«Ragazzi, venite nel mio studio quando volete, non fatevi problemi, è il mio lavoro» dico loro sorridendo quasi in modo materno.

Quattro mi si avvicina e mi sussurra: «Così non te li leverai più dai piedi»

Lo guardo e poi guardo Eric alle sua spalle.

Quattro capisce al volo il perché di tanta disponibilità.

«Non puoi scappare per sempre» mi sussurra mentre fa cenno agli iniziati di seguirlo.

Ha ragione ma almeno per un po' vorrei pensare ai problemi degli altri così da ignorare i miei. So che non è una soluzione ma almeno mi darà qualche momento di pace, o qualsiasi cosa gli si avvicina anche lontanamente.

«Buongiorno. Ti sembra questa l'ora di arrivare?»

Mi volto. Eric è a pochi passi da me e mi fissa in modo severo.

Odio quando mi appare alle spalle.

Indossa gli stessi abiti che aveva nel sogno di questa notte. Mi chiedo se sotto i vestiti sia come l'ho sognato. Cerco con tutte le forze di evitare che il mio sguardo scivoli sui suoi pantaloni ma mi accorgo che li sto fissando già da un po'.

Abbasso lo sguardo e arrossisco.

«Scusami, non accadrà più» gli dico senza alzare lo sguardo e sperando che non si sia accorto di cosa stavo fissando.

Lui mi osserva con un sorriso compiaciuto.

 _Beccata!_

Vorrei sprofondare.

«Perché ieri non ti sei presentata all'ingresso degli iniziati?»

Il suo tono è severo e il sorriso ha lasciato il posto al livello di rabbia 1.

«Ero con Quattro alla rete, li ho visti saltare tutti e poi ho lasciato a Quattro il piacere di fare gli onori di casa» gli rispondo.

«Poi che hai fatto? Non ti sei fatta vedere per tutto il giorno»

Vorrei rispondergli che non ho fatto niente di che, tutte cose normalissime.

Mi sono chiusa nel mio studio perché nessuno si accorgesse che ero distrutta dopo che Tori mi ha detto che tipo sei. Sono andata in mensa per spiarti e poi mi sono rintanata nel mio appartamento per tormentarmi in un posto più comodo. Visto che c'ero ho fatto qualche ricerca e ho scoperto che sono una doppiogiochista. Ho messaggiato un po' con una persona che, come me, viene da un'altra dimensione e che ora probabilmente starà dormendo nel letto di qualche Intrepido conosciuto ieri sera. Sono andata a dormire e ho sognato di fare sesso con te. A proposito, grazie per avermi fatto venire, quando intendi farlo nella realtà?

«Avevo un po' di lavoro arretrato da fare.»

Spero che non mi chieda del lavoro che mi ha affidato perché non ho la minima idea di che cosa mi abbia delegato.

«Ieri sera la tua amica strana ha dato parecchio spettacolo al Pozzo» dice guardandomi come se fosse mia la colpa di quello che fa Martina.

Le nubi della gelosia oscurano il piacevole ricordo del sogno di questa notte.

Non riesco a evitare di chiedermi cosa ci facesse al Pozzo, se era solo o con qualcuna, oppure se stava cercando un'Intrepida per la sua nuova serie di scopate.

 _Magari cercava te_

Questa è la prima volta che apprezzo l'intervento della streghetta ingenua.

Cedo e mi lascio avvolgere dalla sua nebbia rosa.

«Strano non vederti, sei sempre lì con Tori e la tua amica mezza matta» continua Eric.

Il suo sguardo sembra annoiato ma inizio a pensare che stia fingendo. Sta facendo troppe domande e sta iniziando a spingersi troppo sul personale.

Sarà l'effetto inebriante della nebbia rosa ma io inizio a vederci un po' troppo interesse nei miei confronti.

«Tu invece ci sei poco, come mai?» domando imitando alla prefazione il suo sguardo annoiato.

La mia domanda, o forse il mio atteggiamento, sembra coglierlo alla sprovvista.

Il suo sguardo cambia. Pensavo di vedere un minimo di stupore o la massimo rabbia, invece sembra quasi deluso, ma solo per un attimo, poi il suo sguardo torna ad essere annoiato.

«Di solito ci sono ma tu sei troppo impegnata a spettegolare con le tue amiche o a _giocare_ con qualche Intrepido…» incrocia le braccia e riprende a parlare: «in ogni caso essere capofazione lascia poco tempo libero»

 _Giocare_ con qualche Intrepido, è l'effetto della nebbia rosa o il capofazione sembra infastidito, o magari _geloso_ , del mio _giocare_ con qualche Intrepido?

Non va bene, sono a un passo dal cominciare a flirtare con lui. Se è il bastardo che dicono, cadergli tra le braccia è quello che vuole e io sono a un passo dal farlo.

Devo andare via.

«Già, hai ragione. Ora scusami ma non ho ancora fatto colazione» dico mentre mi allontano.

«Neanche io» dice seguendomi.

Ora sono io ad essere spiazzata. Un attimo prima sembra annoiato e deluso, un attimo dopo sorride baldanzoso. Inizio ad avere dubbi sul suo equilibrio mentale.

Io e lui soli è quello che ho cercato di evitare per tutto ieri ma adesso credo sia inevitabile.

Mentre usciamo dal Pozzo lancio una occhiata disperata a Quattro che sta parlando agli iniziati.

Sorride e mi fa l'occhiolino.

Lo ucciderei. Io sto andando via con uno che potrebbe essere il bastardo che tutti dicono e lui non fa niente per fermarmi. Credevo fosse amico di Nere, non dovrebbe lasciare una sua amica tra le grinfie di uno che potrebbe essere al cinquanta per cento un bastardo.

Pagherà per questo.

Restiamo in silenzio per tutto il tragitto. La mensa a quest'ora è quasi deserta, ci sono solo gli Intrepidi che ci lavorano. Quando ci vendono entrare non sembrano affatto contenti. Lavoro extra che non possono evitare a causa del capofazione più odiato all'interno della recinzione.

«Qualcosa in particolare?» mi chiede Eric.

«Caffè con molto zucchero» non riuscirei a mandare giù altro. L'essere qui sola con lui mi ha fatto chiudere di nuovo lo stomaco.

Mi guarda facendomi capire che disapprova quello che ho appena definito una colazione. Fa un cenno a uno degli Intrepidi che sta sistemando il tavolo che di solito ospita il buffet e gli dice di portargli due caffè e un muffin al cioccolato.

Eric sembra sapere esattamente quanto zucchero metto nel caffè.

Ci sediamo a un tavolo, uno di fronte all'altra. Mi porge il muffin e la tazza di caffè.

«Grazie Eric, credo che basterà il caffè» gli dico dispiaciuta di dover rifiutare quel suo gesto insolitamente premuroso.

«Per dopo. So che ti verrà fame» dice mentre avvolge il muffin in un tovagliolo.

Restiamo in silenzio mentre beviamo il nostro caffè.

Mi sento come la prima sera al Pozzo, mentre era chinato su di me e mi fissava in silenzio, ora non è chinato ma continua a fissarmi più o meno nello stesso modo.

Odio questo silenzio e odio incrociare il suo sguardo perché mi fa tornare in mente quello che aveva nel sogno mentre mi sfilava le mutandine, ma almeno qui seduta non rischio che il mio sguardo scivoli dove non dovrebbe.

«Oggi hai in programma qualcosa di particolare per gli iniziati?» chiedo pur di rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio.

«Semplici allenamenti.» beve un sorso di caffè e poi aggiunge: «faticheranno a finire anche quelli»

Sono tutti trasfazione, è normale che non abbiano un'adeguata preparazione fisica.

Continuo a dimenticarmi che sto parlando con Eric, quello che li farà combattere tra di loro fino a quando non crolleranno a terra privi di coscienza.

«Sono così terribili quest'anno?» gli chiedo mentre infilo il muffin nella mia borsa.

«Lo sono ogni anno» risponde con un sorriso che mi mette i brividi.

Avevo letto del suo sorriso malvagio, ma vederlo è tutta un'altra cosa.

Il modo in cui cambia velocemente espressione mi disorienta. Mi sembra quasi possibile che, il ragazzo con quel sorriso crudele, sia lo stesso che ho conosciuto al Pozzo.

Quando l'ho visto per la prima volta sul tetto sembrava così fragile e la sera che mi ha accompagnata a casa, quando mi ha salutata, i suoi occhi erano limpidi, sembrava innocuo, quasi innocente. Mentre al Pozzo con gli iniziati, e prima, mentre parlava di loro, c'era qualcosa di crudele e oscuro nel suo sguardo.

So che è pura follia ma, anche dopo quello sguardo e quello che ho letto su di lui, Eric continua ad attrarmi. Mi piace essere qui con lui.

Ormai le nostre tazze sono vuote ma nessuno dei due sembra avere la minima voglia di alzarsi.

Sono tentata di dirgli che potremmo bere qualcosa insieme al Pozzo una di queste sere e goderci la mia amica matta che da di nuovo spettacolo, ma ho paura. Non tanto di un rifiuto, non prendo neanche in considerazione questa ipotesi, ho paura di lasciarmi andare, di arrendermi a questa cotta per poi scoprire che è davvero un mostro.

Non ce la faccio. L'unico modo per liberarsi di una tentazione e abbandonarvisi.

So che probabilmente ne uscirò con le ossa rotte.

«Eric, perché una s…»

Vengo interrotta da una voce che mi chiama. Mi volto e vedo Martina davanti alla porta della mensa.

«Nere! Ti ho cercata ovunque!» dice avvicinandosi al nostro tavolo.

Prima che abbia il tempo di dire qualcosa, Martina ricomincia a parlare.

«Lo sai che a Tini non si sfugge!» mi fa l'occhiolino e poi guarda Eric.

«Ops… spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa» dice sfoggiando il suo sorriso più malizioso.

Arrossisco, vorrei prima strangolarla e poi sprofondare. Non ho il coraggio di guardare Eric, anche se sarei curiosa di vedere la sua reazione.

«Credo sia ora di tornare al lavoro» dice Eric mentre prende il vassoio e si alza.

Mi passa accanto, si china su di me e aggiunge: «vedi di non sparire per l'intera giornata con la tua amica»

Appoggia il vassoio sul tavolo dei buffet ed esce velocemente dalla mensa.


	9. Chapter 9 - Diari di viaggio

CAPITOLO 9 - Diari di viaggio

Io e Tini siamo sedute sul divano del salotto e finalmente mi sento davvero a casa. Sono qui solo da due giorni ma iniziavo già a sentire la mancanza delle nostre chiacchierate sempre accompagnate da cioccolato e qualsiasi altra cosa ipercalorica.

«Ora racconta tutto e nei minimi dettagli» dice aprendo una scatola di biscotti al cioccolato.

Sospiro, mi mordo il labbro e la guardo come se fosse la prof che mi chiede di consegnare un compito a casa che non ho fatto. Lei alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Martina, cioè Tini, ho scoperto cose per niente belle su di lui» dico mentre inizio a tormentarmi una mano.

Lei mi guarda perplessa come se non riuscisse a capire di cosa sto parlando. Tutti qui sanno che tipo è, lei ha passato due giorni con gli Intrepidi e, conoscendola, si sarà fatta raccontare tutti i pettegolezzi della fazione.

«Non mi dire, è il Mr Grey degli Intrepidi!» dice mentre scoppia a ridere.

Sembra più divertita che stupita. In effetti come darle torto, anche su Wikipedia descrivono Eric come un sadico che trae piacere dalla sofferenza altrui. Mi ero dimenticata di questa cosa. Ero così concentrata su con chi e con quante ha fatto sesso da dimenticarmi di _come_ fa sesso. Non credo sia innocuo come Mr Grey, come non credo che mi chiederà se accetto quello che mi farà, lo farà e basta e io mi ritroverò piena di lividi e cicatrici. Non sembra il tipo da aver cura del corpo dell'altra persona e la fortuna è dalla sua parte, siamo negli Intrepidi, lividi e ferite sono all'ordine del giorno. Mi si gela il sangue. Anche i suicidi sono frequenti. Non sarebbe difficile far passare per suicido un incontro andato male, lo strapiombo è profondo. Forse sto un po' esagerando.

«Se ti mancavano tanto le sculacciate perché non sei tornata in quella dimensione?» dice ammiccando.

Io non capisco cosa intende, di quale dimensione sta parlando? Nei nostri viaggi nella storia non abbiamo mai incontrato persone del genere.

«Tini, noi non siamo mai andate dal Marchese de Sade, forse ci sei andata tu da sola»

Ricordo perfettamente la discussione che abbiamo avuto sull'intraprendere un viaggio simile, e concordavamo entrambe sul fatto che lui non era il nostro tipo. Intendo fisicamente. Se fosse stato più attraente forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

«Non sto parlando di de Sade, sto parlando di Mr Grey» mi dice guardandomi come se fossi diventata demente di colpo.

«Nere, da quanto non guardi nella vecchia custodia della carta d'identità?» mi domanda guardandomi come se avessi quattro anni.

 _Oh my Goth!_

Mi sono dimenticata la regola numero due: leggere il promemoria ogni mattina.

Prendo il promemoria dalla borsa e lo leggo.

"Dimentichi le cose troppo in fretta amica mia,

per questo esistono i diari, per ricordare.

Dovresti tenerne uno e leggerlo spesso,

ti aiuterà a conoscerti profondamente e

a non cadere negli stessi errori.

LEGGILO.

un bacio

Martina"

La guardo perplessa. Non capisco cosa ha a che fare con i viaggi nello specchio.

Martina mi mostra il suo promemoria, è identico al mio, solo che è stato scritto e firmato da me.

Prendo il mio ultraportatile, cerco tra i file nascosti e trovo la cartella "Diario". La apro. Ha miriade di sottocartelle e un unico file di testo.

Lo leggo:

I ricordi dei viaggi in "dimensioni di fantasia" tendono a svanire rapidamente quando la "pietra del ricordo" viene estratta dal retro dello specchio e non viene lavorata e conservata adeguatamente. Purtroppo nel manoscritto non viene spiegato come fare a lavorare e conservare quella che viene chiamata pietra, ma che in realtà sembra essere una specie di resina scura che si forma alla base dello specchio dopo ogni viaggio. La conserviamo in vecchi vasetti di marmellata da 25 ml che poi etichettiamo e chiudiamo in cassaforte. Tutte le resine, anche le più vecchie, sono ancora intatte e spero che lo restino per molto tempo visto che le nostre ricerche vanno a rilento.

Una volta rimossa la resina può capitare che i ricordi del viaggio tornino sotto forma di sogni o come déjà vu, ma non avendo memoria del viaggio vengono considerati semplicemente per quello che sono: sogni e sensazioni.

L'unico modo per recuperare completamente i ricordi è quello di intraprendere di nuovo un viaggio in quella dimensione. Ho scoperto questa cosa quando sono tornata da CTG. I ricordi sono tornati di colpo tutti insieme e mi hanno lasciato un mal di testa da guinness. Quel viaggio mi è stato utile perché mi ha fatto scoprire che, una volta tornata nella mia dimensione, il tempo della "dimensione di fantasia" si ferma e riprende a scorrere solo quando vi si fa ritorno.

Per ritornare in una "dimensione di fantasia" occorre inserire di nuovo la resina da dove è stata tolta, altrimenti lo specchio non funziona anche con tutte le pietre correttamente inserite. Quindi, posso dedurre, che non è possibile "azzerare" una "dimensione di fantasia" già visitata. Scontato dire che una volta rimossa la resina i ricordi ricominceranno a svanire.

Martina ha scoperto un altro metodo per recuperare i ricordi: l'ipnosi regressiva.

Purtroppo non è un metodo permanente, i ricordi svaniscono dopo poco tempo.

Attualmente, quindi, non esiste nessun modo per mantenere i ricordi permanentemente.

L'unico modo che abbiamo per ricordare è tenere un accurato diario di viaggio, anche se la nostra mente non riconosce quello che legge come fatto vissuto ma come opera di fantasia.

E' tutto reale. Ricorda che è tutto realmente accaduto.

Sotto il testo c'è una immagine, è un disegno che indica come posizionare le varie pietre. Adesso capisco perché è stato così facile attivarlo, se ogni sottocartella è un viaggio in una "dimensione di fantasia" ho ripetuto quella azione molte volte.

Guardo Tini con aria colpevole e le dico: «Regola numero 3: tenere il diario di viaggio aggiornato»

«Cosa che tu ovviamente non hai fatto» dice sospirando.

Avevo la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa oltre alle mi borse, ma ho pensato che fosse un oggetto di poca importanza e non un'azione fondamentale.

Mi ci vorrà tutto il giorno per scrivere minuziosamente tutto quello che è capitato e che ho provato e domani Eric sarà furioso perché sono sparita di nuovo.

«Maledetta, e io che pensavo che mi avessi seguita accettando di correre grandissimi rischi. Tu sapevi che è una cosa innocua!» dico a Tini lanciandole un biscotto.

Lei scoppia a ridere e risponde al mio lancio con una pioggia di confettini di cioccolato.

«Dovresti ringraziarmi, ora saresti senza sigarette e energy drink» si avvicina a me e poi continua: «quindi, in segno di gratitudine, tu ora mi racconti un po' di te ed Eric»

Le racconto quello che è successo e le voci su di lui, senza lesinare dettagli su quello che ho provato.

Martina non sembra molto preoccupata, almeno non come Tori.

«Trovarti uno normale mai?» dice ridendo.

Fa un profondo respiro, che io conosco fin troppo bene, è la premessa ai suoi lunghi e spesso noiosi monologhi. Prendo uno dei cuscini dal divano e mi metto comoda, so che parlerà fino a sfinirmi.

«Ti dirò sinceramente come la penso» dice appoggiandomi una mano sulla spalla. Bevo un sorso del mio energy drink, il monologo ha inizio.

«Da come lo abbiamo conosciuto attraverso libri e film, le chiacchiere potrebbero essere vere, ma questo non è il peggio. Eric è un sadico, non come Mr Grey che alla fine ti fa anche godere, lui potrebbe farti solo del male fregandosene del tuo piacere»

«Non credi di stare un po' esagerando? Se fosse davvero così, dopo la prima sventurata, nessun'altra sarebbe andata con lui» la interrompo.

«Giusta osservazione» dice infilandosi in bocca qualche confettino di cioccolato.

«Però potrebbero essere state tutte ottime sottomesse e quindi, in un modo che non riesco proprio a capire, volevano essere trattate così»

«Tini, sono Intrepide, non dico che sono tutte dominatrici nate, ma posso escludere che siano delle sottomesse» le faccio notare.

«Anche questo è giusto. Quindi possiamo escludere livelli alti di violenza» fa una pausa per mangiare altri confettini e poi riprende: «Probabilmente gli piace scopare e non avere legami, non è l'unico uomo che lo fa, è piuttosto normale»

Mi guarda dispiaciuta, sa che ormai io sono irrimediabilmente cotta di lui e quello che mi ha detto brucerà più del sale.

«Forse è meglio abbandonare il punto di vista di Tori e passare ad analizzare quello di Quattro. L'Abnegante è parecchio sveglio e sicuramente conosce Eric meglio di Tori, concordi?»

Annuisco mentre bevo un altro sorso del io drink, anche se preferirei ci fosse dentro valium e non caffeina.

«Quattro ha notato un'anomalia nel comportamento di Eric. Prima faceva tutto di nascosto, mentre con te pare che si stia scoprendo. Il dubbio di Quattro sulla veridicità delle chiacchiere è legittimo. Nessuno ha visto, nessuno ha prove certe ma tutti sarebbero pronti a giurare che è la verità. Non lo trovi strano?»

«Trovo strano il fatto che stia continuando a collezionare due di picche da Nere quando può farsi chiunque qui dentro. Potrebbe essere una bella sfida, ma non se tutti vedono i suoi fallimenti» le rispondo.

«Sarebbe davvero umiliante. A questo punto resta solo la cotta. Che le chiacchiere siano vere o no, lui…»

«Ti prego, non dire che da donnaiolo incallito si trasformerà nel fidanzatino perfetto, altrimenti ti sbatto fuori di casa e non dalla porta» le dico indicandole il terrazzo.

«Lo so, non si cambia dal giorno alla notte e non si cambia mai completamente» mi dice sospirando. Mi guarda e poi scoppia a ridere.

«Adesso che hai da ridere?» sbuffo.

«Mi sono ricordata la prima impressione che ho avuto su di lui dopo aver letto "Four"»

«Ovvero?» le domando cercando di immaginare questa sua prima impressione.

«Da come lo descrive Quattro nel libro, sembra che le uniche esperienze di Eric siano state con la sua mano destra» mi risponde senza smettere di ridere.

In effetti non ha tutti i torti. Se cancello dalla mente il bel australiano e mi concentro sul libro, Eric sembra quasi uno sfigato. Purtroppo questo pensiero non lo fa sembrare meno sexy e appetibile ai miei occhi.

«Cosa dovrei fare secondo te?» le domando.

«Secondo me dovresti andarci piano. Prova a vederlo il meno possibile e studia le sue reazioni. Personalmente odio queste cose da stalker, preferisco affrontare le cose di petto. Lo prenderei e gli parlerei, ma visto il tipo e quello che dicono su di lui, non so se funzionerebbe»

«Tini, ma che aiutone!» le dico cercando di sembrare divertita.

«Lo so, ma non è mai semplice, poi sembra che te li cerchi col lanternino!» dice mentre si alza e si infila la giacca.

«Ora devo andare, appuntamento» mi fa l'occhiolino e poi riprende: «Scrivi il diario, mi raccomando»

Siamo alle solite, io resto qui a tormentarmi e lei se ne va a divertirsi, quanto vorrei farlo anche io… ma non lo farò. Martina ha ragione, devo provare a stargli lontana per un po' di tempo, ma non sarà facile visto che devo lavorare per lui. Mi limiterò a parlargli il meno possibile e solo per lavoro, niente più colazioni e niente più luoghi dove rischio di incontrarlo. Da oggi solo casa e lavoro.

Prendo l'ultraportatile, creo una nuova cartella per il mio diario di viaggio e inizio a scrivere questo nuovo capitolo della mia vita.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sei tu il mio problema

CAPITOLO 10 - Sei tu il mio problema

Sono ormai alcuni giorni che cerco di limitare il più possibile i contatti con Eric. Ora che Martina mi ha aiutata a spazzare via la nebbia rosa, inizio a vedere le cose più chiaramente ed Eric inizia ad assomigliare ogni giorno di più al sadico descritto nel libro. Inizio davvero a pensare che le chiacchiere su di lui siano vere.

Fa male, ma sono costretta a vederlo tutti i giorni durante il training degli iniziati. Potrei evitarlo, infondo io devo solo dare supporto e lo posso fare benissimo nel mio studio, ma pare che per Eric sia fondamentale che io segua anche parte del training.

Le cose iniziano a non andare affatto bene. Non riesco a concentrarmi sul mio lavoro di consulente e sto iniziando a prendermela con tutti, Eric compreso. Ormai ogni due frasi gli lancio una frecciatina, fino ad ora ha incredibilmente sopportato, ma ho paura che prima o poi si arrabbierà sul serio e non credo sarà piacevole per me.

Oggi è la giornata del combattimento tra Christina e Molly e purtroppo so già come andrà a finire.

Sono tutte e due sul ring e Christina inizia a non farcela più. Io non posso fare nulla, neanche sperare che svenga o che finga di svenire come sperava Tris nel libro, perché so già che non lo farà. Tra poco lei si fermerà dicendo di arrendersi.

Vedere questa scena sul monitor del mio computer non è come vederla dal vivo. Christina è coperta di sangue. Sangue vero e non trucco cinematografico. Non ce la faccio più a vederla così, restarmene qui a guardare mi fa sentire un mostro. Tris non è nelle condizioni di fare qualcosa, ma io sì. Io non faccio parte di questa dimensione e se le cose si mettessero male ci vorrebbe un attimo per tornarmene a casa al sicuro.

Mi avvinco ad Eric, sapendo che probabilmente mi ignorerà o peggio, se la prenderà anche con me.

«Eric, ormai Christina non ce la fa più. Molly ha vinto non è il caso di…»

Non mi lascia il tempo di finire la frase.

«Non sono queste le regole» ringhia senza staccare gli occhi dal ring.

«Eric per favore» gli dico spostandomi davanti a lui e guardandolo negli occhi.

E' la prima volta che lo faccio da quando abbiamo bevuto quel caffè insieme. I suoi occhi sono freddi e il mio supplicare pare che lo infastidisca molto.

Senza dire una parola, passa oltre a me e si avvicina al ring.

«Che bestia» mi lascio sfuggire.

Sebbene lo abbia quasi sussurrato lui l'ha sentito.

Si ferma, si volta verso di me, mi fulmina con lo sguardo e poi riprende la sua inesorabile marcia verso il ring.

Ho peggiorato la situazione e ora Christina ne pagherà le conseguenze.

La vedo cadere a terra e allungare un braccio verso Molly per farle segno di fermarsi.

Ci siamo. Cosa posso fare? Se mi metto a correre ora, riuscirei a raggiungere Christina prima di Eric e sarebbe la mia mano quella che l'aiuterebbe ad alzarsi. Non credo che cambierebbe qualcosa, lei finirebbe appesa a una ringhiera e io, se sono fortunata, me la caverei con una bella strigliata.

Ormai è tardi, Eric le sta tendendo la mano, sembra quasi gentile e Christina ci casca, non immagina neanche quello che la aspetta.

La dimensione sta seguendo il film e quindi lui non le ordinerà di appendersi alla ringhiera, la spingerà nel vuoto tenendola solo per una mano. Avrei preferito che la dimensione seguisse il libro.

Non ce la faccio a guardare, resto dietro a tutti e chiudo gli occhi.

Sento il grido di Christina, le parole di Eric e poi il silenzio. Vorrei correre da lei e prenderla per i polsi, non ho la forza per sollevarla ma almeno l'aiuterei a reggersi. Eric si metterebbe a strillare e magari mi trascinerebbe via e la situazione potrebbe peggiorare, potrei far perdere la presa a Christina e lei cadrebbe nel vuoto.

Devo restarmene qui buona, non intervenire sullo svolgersi degli eventi e Christina sarà salva.

Sento Eric gridare "Tempo!" e mi rilasso, Christina è salva.

Questo non mi fa sentire bene come speravo, sento la rabbia crescere dentro di me, sento che sto per fare una stupidaggine. Devo andare via di qui.

Sento Eric dire la sua stupida frase: "Un vero Intrepido non si arrende mai"

La mia rabbia cresce, è tardi.

Mentre gli iniziati se vanno via, io mi avvicino a Eric.

«Poteva morire! Appenderli nel vuoto non credo faccia parte delle regole!» grido da vera incosciente.

Eric si irrigidisce, stringe i pugni e mi guarda. Il suo sguardo mi fa tremare di paura. Questa volta ho davvero passato il segno, mi farà del male, lo sento.

«Qui il capo sono io, tu sei solo un'assistente e anche delle peggiori visto come ti comporti» dice a denti stretti, mi stringe con forza un braccio e aggiunge: «un'altra tua insubordinazione e te la farò pagare cara»

Il suo sguardo è freddo, nei suoi occhi non sembra rimasto più niente del ragazzo che mi ha accompagnata a casa la prima sera al Pozzo. Forse non è mai esistito, me lo sono immaginato. E' questo il vero Eric.

Mi sento di nuovo andare in pezzi, lo sconforto prende il posto della paura. Mi sento come se non me ne importasse più di nulla. Può anche buttarmi di sotto, almeno non dovrò più vederlo, non mi costringerò più a non pensare a lui, tutto questo finirà e io sarò in pace.

Lo guardo, la mia bocca è semiaperta, come sul punto di dire qualcosa ma non riesco a dire nulla. Le mie labbra tremano e sento i miei occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Non voglio che mi veda così.

Cerco di liberarmi dalla sua stretta ma non ci riesco. Mi volto cercando di fermare le lacrime. Lui mi strattona il braccio costringendomi a voltarmi di nuovo verso di lui.

«Cosa ti ho fatto? Perché mi tratti in questo modo?» dice mentre la sua rabbia sembra lentamente svanire.

Riesco a trattenere le lacrime per miracolo, ma non ce la faccio più a trattenere dentro di me quello che vorrei dirgli.

«Niente, non mi hai fatto niente. Non è colpa tua. Sono io. E' solo un problema mio» rispondo tenendo lo sguardo basso.

Cerco di liberarmi dalla sua presa ma lui non vuole lasciarmi andare.

«Qual è il tuo problema?» dice con voce calma, quasi rassicurante mentre allenta la presa.

Non posso dirgli che sono innamorata di lui anche se è un bastardo e un sadico. Non riesco ad ammetterlo neanche a me stessa.

Lui mi guarda in attesa di una risposta. I suoi occhi sembrano inghiottirmi.

Non ne posso più di tutta questa situazione, sono stanca. Non mi importa cosa penserà lui, non voglio più tenermi tutto dentro.

«Eric sei tu. Tu sei il mio problema» dico singhiozzando.

Mi sento come se mi fossi tolta un grosso peso, mi rilasso e non c'è più nulla che riesca a fermare le mie lacrime.

Riesco a liberarmi dalla sua presa e scappo via prima che lui possa vedere le lacrime bagnarmi le guance.

«No senti…ascolta…Nere torna qui…» sento dire da Eric, ma ormai la sua voce è lontana, sembra quasi provenire da un'altra dimensione.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ora sai

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 11 - Ora sai/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Sono ancora nella residenza degli Intrepidi. Dopo quello che è successo con Eric ho cercato di ritornare alla mia vera casa ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi abbastanza per aprire il portale. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dovrei smetterla di mentire a me stessa. Tornare indietro è semplicissimo e non necessita di grande concentrazione, ero io che interrompevo continuamente l'apertura. Io emnon voglio/em tornare a casa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' ufficiale, faccio parte delle fesse che sperano inutilmente in qualcosa che non esiste e che finiranno con le ossa rotte e in overdose di cioccolata. Io sono nella fase "lividi" ma non ci vorrà molto per arrivare alla fase "ossa rotte", per fortuna Martina ha portato una buona scorta di tavolette di cioccolata al latte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non voglio pensarci, sono rimasta indietro col il diario di viaggio e quindi per ora mi concentrerò su quello. Scrivere mi aiuta a far chiarezza e forse, una volta finito di aggiornare, troverò la forza/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"di tornare a casa. Dopo sarà tutta in discesa, toglierò la resina dallo specchio, la metterò nel suo vasetto e dopo qualche giorno avrò dimenticato tutto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emIo non voglio dimenticare./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sembra amara come medicina ma ho la certezza che dopo starò bene. Devo solo convincermi ad aprire il portale, prendere Martina e tornare a casa. Forse dovrei chiamarla e parlarne con lei, sono certa che arriverebbe qui in un attimo e mi porterebbe a casa. Risolverei tutto in un attimo. E' proprio per questo motivo che sono ore che leggo le stampe dei file di Nere, mentre prendo il sole su una sedia a sdraio. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho trovato cose abbastanza interessanti studiando attentamente parte degli appunti di Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le voci che circolano su Eric sono iniziate poco tempo dopo essere diventato capofazione. Non sono riuscita a trovare chi erano le sue "conquiste" perché tutte le Intrepide che hanno accennato alla storia dicevano che era accaduto a una loro amica. Potrebbe essere un classico, dire che è accaduto a un'amica invece che a te, soprattutto in una circostanza del genere. Per ora solo cinque ragazze parlano di questa storia, ma non dicono mai chi è questa famosa amica. Danno tutte la stessa identica versione: Lui le lasciava un messaggio, lei andava da lui in piena notte sperando in qualcosa di romantico e invece veniva sbattuta senza pietà e poi accompagnata alla porta. Lui la minacciava dicendo che se avesse parlato sarebbero stati guai. Per non so quale tara mentale lei continuava a tornare da lui fino a quando non ce la fatta più/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"e ha deciso di abbandonare gli Intrepidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSenti il bue che dice cornuto all'asino!/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Touché. Sono costretta ad accettare la critica della streghetta saggia, visto che sono ancora qui invece di essere a casa in attesa dell'oblio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cinque Intrepide e cinque versioni identiche, sembrano quasi create a tavolino oppure stavano davvero parlando di un'amica e quindi, per ora, il numero delle "vittime" di Eric scende a una. Devo controllare il database e cercare tra le Intrepide che se ne sono andate dalla fazione. Mi chiedo quanto mi sarà utile conoscere il suo nome./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chino per prendere la tazza piena del mio energy drink quando vedo una sagoma riflessa in quel liquido rosato. Non è difficile immaginare chi possa essere sul mio tetto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bevo un sorso e fingo di ricominciare a leggere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric lo so che sei lì» dico senza staccare gli occhi dalla mia lettura, come se la cosa non mi interessasse, quando in realtà il mio cuore sembra volermi saltare fuori dal petto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo sento scendere la scala a chiocciola ma non mi volto. Appoggio le pagine sul tavolino e ci metto sopra il blocco per gli appunti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui si ferma davanti a me e si appoggia al muretto di mattoni. Mi squadra e vedo apparire sul suo viso un sorriso lascivo. Realizzo che sto indossando solo shorts e push up. Pessima mossa, quando mi sono accorta della sua presenza avrei dovuto raccogliere le mie cose e rientrare in casa invece di stuzzicarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così prendi il sole invece di seguire gli addestramenti, non andiamo affatto bene» dice scuotendo la testa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così trascuri gli addestramenti per spiarmi mentre prendo il sole» lo riprendo, cominciando stupidamente a giocare con lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pausa per il pranzo» dice segnando un punto a suo favore./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Stessa cosa» controbatto, accorgendomi troppo tardi che non è stata una affermazione geniale visto che sono rimasta qui tutta la mattina. Ho paura che sia un altro punto a suo favore./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai una scusa anche per l'intera mattinata?» mi chiede divertito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Appunto. Gli sto servendo la vittoria su un piatto d'argento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non posso certo dirgli la verità e la scusa del lavoro arretrato ormai non credo funzionerà più con lui. Onestamente credo che non abbia mai funzionato, è molto intelligente, ma è talmente malvagio che non tutti se ne accorgono. Gravissimo errore. Per fortuna ho il vantaggio che mi hanno dato i libri: Tris lo definiva "un Erudita travestito da Intrepido, un genio e un sadico". So cosa aspettarmi da lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ceretta» gli rispondo con un sorriso beffardo. Forse dovrei interrompere questo sciocco gioco prima che degeneri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric piega la testa di lato come per vedere meglio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì vedo» dice fissando i miei shorts con un sorriso osceno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Avrei dovuto mettere gli shorts aderenti, o almeno mettere gli slip sotto questi, ma come potevo immaginare che mi sarei ritrovata ad avere davanti Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di coprirmi sperando che non abbia visto troppo. Lui sogghigna, qualcosa mi dice che ha visto tutto quello che c'è da vedere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric!» grido indignata, ma questo non lo fa smettere di fissarmi in quel modo indecente che tanto si addice alla versione che danno di lui i gossip degli Intrepidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché non ti siedi» dico indicandogli una sedia abbastanza lontana da me e che non da visuali compromettenti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No grazie, sono comodo qui e c'è anche un bel panorama» risponde senza spostare lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, smettila!» urlo lanciandogli il blocco per gli appunti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Va bene, va bene» dice mentre si dirige verso la sedia, ma a metà strada si ferma e viene verso di me ridacchiando. Si siede sul fondo della sdraio, adesso può godersi lo spettacolo da più vicino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Da lì si vedono meglio i particolari?» gli domando sempre più indignata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Esatto» risponde guardandomi per l'ennesima volta/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"tra le gambe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Inizio a spazientirmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa vuoi? Perché sei qui?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai di nuovo mancato all'addestramento, volevo sapere perché» dice sbirciando nella mia scollatura./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La risposta non si trova nel mio reggiseno» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Peccato» dice sospirando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ok, ci sta provando spudoratamente, se non interrompo subito questa versione oscena di un flirt, non so chi dei due allungherà per primo le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Avevo bisogno di stare un po' da sola» dico mentre mi infilo una maglietta e chiedendomi se essere sincera sia una buona idea visto chi mi trovo davanti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come mai?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sospiro mentre prendo in mano la tazza e bevo un sorso del mio amato liquido rosato. Non mi aiuterà ad uscire da questa conversazione ma è l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente per temporeggiare e fargli capire che non non ne voglio parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Silenzio. Non intendo cedere, bevo un altro sorso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' per quello che è successo ieri al Pozzo?» domanda mentre i suoi occhi tornano gli occhi limpidi della versione di Eric che amo tanto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi hai spaventata» dico fingendomi turbata e massaggiandomi il braccio che lui mi aveva stretto. Spero che creda che fosse quello il motivo del mio pianto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Forse ho esagerato un po', ma non è quello che ti ho chiesto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il ragazzo è intelligente e non ha intenzione di mollare. So a cosa si riferisce, come so che ha capito che non piangevo perché ero spaventata. Continuare a fingere con lui non funzionerà, è davvero troppo intelligente, quindi ora sarebbe saggio alzarsi e scappare. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo, raccolgo i fogli dal tavolino ma lui mi ferma./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché io sarei un tuo problema?» chiede cercando di non tradire nessuna emozione, ma in fondo ai suoi occhi leggo che è divorato dalla curiosità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Preferirei non parlare di questa cosa» gli rispondo sperando che rispetti la mia decisone./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi dispiace ma dovrai farlo. Scegli, o io e te qui da soli, o davanti a Max»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le parole "io e te, qui da soli" mi fanno tremare le gambe come quella sera al Pozzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché riesce sempre a sconvolgermi? Perché ha il potere di farmi sentire come un'adolescente alla prima cotta?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché davanti a Max?» gli chiedo cercando di capire il ruolo di Max in tutto questo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se non la smetti con le insubordinazioni sarò costretto a fare rapporto a Max»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Questo sarebbe un bel problema, a Max non saprei cosa raccontare e in teoria non dovrei neanche mentirgli. Sarebbe davvero imbarazzante dirgli che ho una cotta per Eric ma che il mio vero problema sono le sue abitudini sessuali./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se scappo lui mi porterà dritta da Max e se resto dovrò inventarmi una bella scusa. Lui non ci cascherebbe e continuerebbe a insistere. A questo punto non posso fare altro che dire la verità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Faccio un profondo respiro e mi preparo a sommergerlo da un fiume di parole, sperando che lo stordiscano per il tempo necessario a entrare in casa e chiudermi dentro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, vuoi davvero saperlo?» dico mentre raccolgo tutto il mio coraggio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui annuisce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei sadico e montato, non riesco a capire cosa ci trovo in te, ma tu mi piaci molto. Mi hanno detto che tipo sei e questa è una delle cose che mi fa infuriare, ma non con te, con me stessa, perché ciononostante non riesco a smettere di pensarti. Non voglio essere una delle tue scopate, voglio molto di più, ma pare che tu non sia in grado di darmi quello che desidero» gli confesso fissando il pavimento/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"per evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, le cose non…» cerca di controbattere, ma io lo interrompo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, chiudiamola qui. Ora che sai cosa provo e cosa desidero, per favore, lasciami in pace» dico prima di chiudere la portafinestra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tiro tutte le tende e corro a nascondermi in camera da letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gli ho detto tutto. Non posso credere di avergli veramente detto che mi piace e che non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui! Ho paura che me ne pentirò, dovrò vederlo tutti i giorni e sarò consapevole che ora lui sa tutto. Vorrei scappare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPosso/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Credo che a questo punto non ci sia nient'altro da fare che tornare nella mia vera casa anche se non voglio perché una parte di me desidera stare qui, con lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPotrei/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'idea mi sembra più invitante di quello che dovrebbe essere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io non faccio parte di questa dimensione, sono solo in visita. Quando sono partita per questo viaggio intendevo fermarmi per poco e non pensavo minimamente di iniziare una relazione con qualcuno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Una serie di "bip" interrompe i miei pensieri. Nella penombra vedo lo smartphone di questa dimensione illuminarsi sullo scrittoio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sullo schermo c'è il disegno di una busta chiusa con sotto scritto "1 messaggio". Lo apro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "E' il caso di parlarne./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Eric"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dovrei far finta di nulla, ignorare il messaggio e fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia rispondere, ma le mie dita stanno già digitando il testo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Non c'è altro di cui parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Chiederò a Max di sollevarmi dall'incarico"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'idea è buona ma mi chiedo dove mi porterà. Non voglio tornare nella mia dimensione e non voglio dover affrontare Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo schermo del divergentphone si illumina di nuovo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Ti lascerò in pace solo quando /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" avrai lasciato parlare anche me."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bravo così mi convincerai con la tua parlantina da Erudita e io finirò dritta nel tuo letto a fare tutto quello che vuoi. Scordatelo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "No. So quanto sei bravo a parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" NON voglio finire come le altre!"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sua risposta è immediata:/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Non hai capito niente…/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" sei una pessima psicanalista."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Che cosa avrei dovuto capire?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non voglio pensarci. Devo distrarmi altrimenti finirò di nuovo per essere inghiottita dalla nebbia rosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNon è come lo descrivono, sono tutte balle!/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eccola, la streghetta ingenua in tutta la sua stupidità. Non ho intenzione di ascoltarla perché altrimenti rischio di prendere in considerazione l'idea di restare in questa dimensione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sarei davvero in grado di farlo?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Per quanto questa dimensione sembri tranquilla so che non durerà. Tra poco si scatenerà il caos ed Eric morirà. Il solo pensiero mi fa sentire un nodo alla gola e gli occhi talmente gonfi di lacrime da farmi male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui morirà se le cose non cambiano. Non voglio che lui muoia, non posso immaginare il suo corpo freddo abbandonato in una strada buia o trasformato in cenere. Non so quale delle due ipotesi mi fa stare peggio. Devo cambiare il corso degli eventi, o almeno tenere Eric al sicuro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emHai perso il lume della ragione?!/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sì, ho paura di sì./span/div 


	12. Chapter 12 - Nel cuore della notte

CAPITOLO 12 - Nel cuore della notte

Dopo tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni con Eric avevo bisogno di una serata tra ragazze. Risate, drink e supporto, tanto supporto morale. Di solito si passa anche molto tempo a denigrare il bastardo di turno ma credo che le mie amiche stiano cercando di non farmi pensare a lui.

Quando ho avvisato Tori che non sarei andata al nostro solito incontro serale, lei ha capito subito che era successo qualcosa con Eric e che non me la sentivo di attraversare mezza residenza per andare al Pozzo rischiando di doverlo incontrare, così pochi minuti dopo stava già bussando alla mia porta. Non era sola, con lei c'era Martina, che credo avesse saccheggiato un bar visto la quantità di alcolici che aveva in mano. Non mi hanno chiesto niente, sono entrate dicendo che le serate tra amiche non si annullano ma si spostano in un luogo più appropriato.

La mia personale armata del buonumore è già mezza ubriaca e mi sta pasticciando unghie e capelli.

Sono stupita da quando poco ci vuole a modificare la realtà di questa dimensione. Quando sono arrivata qui mi sono ritrovata ad essere la grande amica di Tori che passava tutte le serate con lei. Quando Martina ha fatto la sua prima comparsa al Pozzo, il duo è diventato un trio. Nei ricordi delle persone che vivono in questa dimensione siamo sempre state in tre a passare le serate tra il Pozzo e il retro del salone.

Per quanto le mie amiche si stiano impegnando non riescono a tenere lontano il pensiero di Eric e di tutto quello che è accaduto.

E' Tori, la più forte delle tre, a decidere che è il caso di affrontare l'argomento.

«Forza Intrepida, sputa l'osso!» biascica mentre mi tira uno dei codini che mi ha fatto.

So che dovrei dire loro tutto ma non ce la faccio a raccontare del mio pianto al Pozzo, è più imbarazzante che raccontare cosa è accaduto questa mattina sul mio terrazzo.

«Ho confessato tutto ad Eric» dico dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro.

Tutte due spalancano gli occhi sbigottite. Per un attimo cala un silenzio irreale ma poi vengo sommersa di domande che, visto quanto hanno bevuto, sono per la metà incomprensibili.

«Ti prego, dimmi che non gli hai detto che sei innamorata di lui» dice Martina

«Esattamente cosa gli hai detto?» chiede Tori sovrapponendo la sua voce a quella di Martina.

«Sadico e montato, ma mi piaci lo stesso, non riesco a smettere di pensare a te. Non voglio diventare una tua scopata, voglio di più. Tu non sei in grado di darmelo. Chiudiamola qui» dico cercando di sintetizzare il più possibile.

Sentirmi pronunciare quelle parole davanti alla mie amiche mi fa sentire più in imbarazzo di quando le ho dette a Eric.

Sgranano gli occhi e, come se tra di loro ci fosse una connessione mentale, chiedono in coro: «Lui che ha detto?»

Bella domanda. Non gli ho dato il tempo di dire nulla, sono scappata. Non è una cosa molto matura, avrei dovuto lasciarlo parlare, dargli modo di difendersi o ammettere tutto. No, non è stupido, non avrebbe ammesso nulla, mi avrebbe convinta che non era quel mostro che credo e alla fine mi avrebbe convinta ad andare a letto con lui.

«Non gli ho lasciato il tempo di dire nulla, però mi ha tormentata con dei messaggi» rispondo mentre guardo il divergentphone.

Non dicono nulla, si lanciano sul divergentphone e iniziano a curiosare tra i messaggi. Facciano pure, tanto ormai il peggio l'ho detto.

«Non ci credo!» grida Tori mentre scoppia a ridere.

Quei messaggi sono impressi nella mia memoria, nitidi come in una fotografia e non ho trovato niente che possa suscitare tanta ilarità.

La guardo più incuriosita che perplessa.

«Eric che implora. Posso averne una copia?» dice Tori prendendosi una pausa dalle sue risate giusto il tempo per finire la frase.

Le strappo il divergentphone dalle mani e rileggo i messaggi per capire dove ha visto Eric implorare.

Mi accorgo di aver ignorato i suoi ultimi due messaggi.

"Lascia che ti spieghi,

poi se vorrai ancora essere lasciata in pace,

lo farò."

"per favore…"

Sento qualcosa dentro di me sciogliersi e un calore invadermi. Mi lascio andare. Niente nebbia rosa o streghette impiccione, ci sono solo io e l'incoscienza di lasciarmi andare, di arrendermi. Sono stupidamente e irrimediabilmente innamorata di lui.

«Tenero…» mi lascio sfuggire.

Tori e Martina mi guardano allibite.

Non me ne frega niente di quello che pensano e di quello che mi abbaieranno dietro, cedere è così bello.

«Ma sei fuori di testa?!» urla Tori mentre mi strappa il divergentphone dalle mani e lo lancia sul divano mancandolo clamorosamente.

«Tori dai, ti sembrano cose che possono essere state scritte dal bastardo di cui tutti parlano? Ammettiamolo, ci siamo sbagliate, sono solo chiacchiere» mi difende Martina.

«Ok, anche se fosse così? Lui non è certo un angioletto e lo sai benissimo» esclama Tori che sembra tornata sobria in un attimo.

«E' vero, ma avrà dei sentimenti pure lui…insomma lo odiate tutti…mettiti nei suoi panni, non fa una bella vita qui» dice Martina mentre mi lancia veloci occhiate.

So cosa vorrebbe dire ma è costretta a non dire davanti a Tori.

Noi conosciamo la storia e i personaggi e lui potrebbe essere semplicemente il sadico che è ma potrebbe anche non esserlo così tanto come si crede. E' vero, non è un angioletto ma non è neanche il figlio del diavolo. Sappiamo che lui è stato messo qui per diventare capofazione e ubbidire agli ordini di Jeanine più che a quelli di Max. Sappiamo che, come tutte le persone ossessionate dal potere, vive nella paura di perderlo. Quattro avrebbe potuto soffiargli il posto se avesse deciso di accettare la proposta di Max. Non uno qualunque, ma Quattro, quello che lo ha battuto più volte, quello che si è piazzato primo nella classifica finale. Un bello schiaffo morale per Eric visto il suo carattere competitivo e il fatto che è stato mandato qui per essere la prima scelta per il posto di capofazione. Deve essere davvero frustrante per lui dover vedere ogni giorno quello che lo ha battuto e per poco non gli ha portato via il posto a cui era destinato. Forse prima di giudicarlo dovremmo tenere conto anche di queste cose.

Mi chiedo se sia io o l'amore a farmi pensare tutto questo. Il suo comportamento può essere davvero giustificato o sono solo io a volerlo giustificare? Credo, spero, la prima ipotesi.

Sento bussare alla porta. Martina e Tori smettono di discutere e tutte e tre ci guardiamo chiedendoci chi può essere a quest'ora della notte.

Casa mia, onere mio. Anche perché le mie due amiche iniziano ad essere parecchio alticce.

Apro la porta senza neanche chiedere chi è o guardare dallo spioncino, in questa dimensione non c'è il rischio di trovarmi davanti ladri o assassini.

Eric è davanti a me, ha un'aria stanca ma non sembra affatto assonnato.

Mi guarda e sorride divertito. Mi chiedo cosa lo diverte tanto nel bussare alla mia porta nel cuore della notte. Ci metto un po' a realizzare che sono i miei capelli a divertirlo tanto. I codini che mi ha fatto Tori, devo sembrare una pazza scatenata. Imbarazzata li sciolgo tutti velocemente e cerco di sistemare i capelli come meglio posso.

«Ciao Eric, lo sai che ore sono vero?» dico cercando di non sembrare né troppo scortese né troppo gentile.

«Sì lo so, Max vuole vederti» dice con voce stanca. I suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri sono cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, sembra che non dorma da parecchio tempo. Per la prima volta non mi chiedo se è ridotto così per colpa della sua dissolutezza, ma piuttosto se ha qualcosa che lo turba o se si sente bene. La cosa è preoccupante, il mio cuore sta avendo la meglio sulla mia mente.

«Eric ma è notte fonda!» mi lamento.

«Non fare storie per favore, sono stanco, voglio andare a dormire» sbuffa e poi lancia una occhiata verso Tori e Martina che, sghignazzando, ci stanno fissando mimando cose che da sobrie si pentiranno di aver fatto davanti a un capofazione.

Prima che la situazione diventi troppo imbarazzante, chiudo la porta alle mie spalle e seguo Eric.

Ho paura a chiedermi perché Max vuole vedermi con così tanta urgenza.

Forse Eric ha riferito a Max delle mie continue insubordinazioni e ora mi prenderò un bella lavata di capo con maggiorazione per l'ora notturna. Oppure potrebbe non andarmi così bene. Potrebbe dirmi che ha deciso di cacciarmi dagli Intrepidi. Diventerei una Esclusa.

Qualcosa di peggio passa per la mia mente. Avrebbe benissimo potuto dirmelo domani, perché proprio a notte fonda? Forse non mi vuole cacciare, forse vuole farmi fuori.

Solo per aver trattato male Eric? Non sta in piedi.

Mi si gela il sangue, forse ha scoperto che Nere sta facendo il doppio gioco. Se fosse così sono un morto che cammina. Sarà Eric a spingermi nello strapiombo? Lo stesso Eric che mi ha scritto gli ultimi due messaggi?

Sono talmente assorta nei miei pensieri che non mi accorgo che questa non è la strada né per l'ufficio di Max né per il suo appartamento.

Purtroppo quando me ne accorgo sono già davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Eric.

Apre la porta e mi fa segno di entrare.

«Eric, non intendo entrare nella tua garçonnière» gli dico incrociando le braccia.

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa.

So di non avere scelta, o mi spinge dentro lui o rischiamo di passare ore a parlare e alla fine riuscirà comunque a convincermi ad entrare.

Entro con aria contrariata e mi appoggio alla porta, non intendo muovermi di un millimetro da lì.

«Non sperare che io mi muova di qui o che resti più di qualche minuto. Parla.» gli dico sembrando sul punto di perdere la pazienza.

«Perché continui a trattarmi in questo modo?» mi domanda, mentre vedo i suoi occhi tornare limpidi come la prima sera che ci siamo incontrati.

«Lo sai benissimo il perché» gli rispondo cercando di evitare il suo sguardo.

«No, non lo so. L'unica cosa che so è che mi stai accusando di qualcosa che non ho fatto solo basandoti su delle dicerie» dice mentre si avvicina di più a me e si appoggia alla porta con l'avambraccio.

Qualcosa che non ha fatto…dicerie… Io non so se credergli ma ho tanta voglia di farlo.

Non va bene, siamo troppo vicini e io ora muoio dalla voglia di baciarlo.

Se davvero non è "Eric-sadico-che-se-le-scopa-e-basta" e quindi non vuole solo portarmi a letto, allora è qui per dirmi che forse…

«Eric, cosa vuoi da me allora?» gli chiedo mentre mi perdo nei suoi occhi.

Eric si china su di me e io non ho la minima intenzione di sfuggirgli. Mi avvicino a lui. Le nostre labbra stanno quasi per sfiorarsi quando dei colpi contro la porta mi fanno sussultare interrompendo quel tanto sospirato idillio.

«Eric apri, è successo qualcosa di grave al dormitorio dei trasfazione» sento dire da una voce maschile.

Mi ero completamente dimenticata di Edward.

Eric apre la porta e il supervisore notturno lo informa di quello che io già so: Edward è stato accoltellato a un occhio. Peter è il responsabile ma purtroppo la farà franca grazie a quel sadico che stavo per baciare.

Sento Eric liquidare il supervisore notturno dicendo che se ne sarebbe occupato. Ovviamente non farà nulla, neanche andare a vedere, non dico come sta Edward, ma almeno cosa è successo.

Sento dei passi allontanarsi e mi rendo conto di essere finita tra il muro e la porta. Eric non ha aperto del tutto la porta, solo di poco. Avrebbe potuto spalancarla, ma non l'ha fatto.

Mi ha lasciata dietro la porta in modo che il supervisore non mi vedesse in piena notte nel suo appartamento.

 _Mi ha nascosta!_

Mi sento così stupida. E' la stessa cosa che ha fatto con le altre Intrepide, solo che io ho continuato a resistergli e lui ha dovuto inventarsi qualcosa per convincermi ad andare a letto con lui. Per quanto riguarda tutto il resto, io sono la sua assistente, è normale farsi vedere insieme a me.

«E' tutto vero invece. Tu mi hai nascosta dietro la porta. Che stupida, ci stavo cascando!» gli grido con le lacrime agli occhi e scappo via.

Sento Eric dare un calcio alla porta e imprecare. Vorrei che avesse detto qualcosa per fermarmi o che mi rincorresse ma lui non l'ha fatto, è fin troppo chiaro che non gli importa nulla di me, che sta cercando soltanto di portarmi a letto.

Non credevo potesse essere tanto meschino.


	13. Chapter 13 - Mi fido di te

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 13 - Mi fido di te/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" La mensa inizia a riempirsi e io non vorrei essere qui, non voglio rischiare di incontrare Eric, ma ho promesso a Tris e ai ragazzi che avrei cenato con loro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il mio stomaco è chiuso, butto giù a fatica qualche boccone cercando di sembrare anche solo lontanamente allegra per evitare le domande di Christina. Vorrei dire che riesco bene a fingere ma in realtà è Christina che trattiene la sua natura di Candida per non ferirmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Anche oggi ho saltato il training e mi sono chiusa nel mio studio, ma le poche volte che sono uscita ho incrociato Eric. Tutte le volte sono scappata via senza voltarmi quando in realtà avrei voluto corrergli incontro e lasciarmi trascinare nel suo appartamento accettando di diventare la sua puttana. Non mi importa, svenderei la mi dignità per passare anche solo qualche momento con lui. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sarebbe saggio tornare nella mia dimensione e cercare di dimenticare tutto ma non ce la faccio. Il pensiero di non rivederlo mai più fa male, anche se so che è necessario. Non ha senso restare qua. Dopo quello che è accaduto questa notte mi pare chiaro che non gli interesso come lui interessa a me. Non vuole una relazione ma solo qualcuna dove infilarsi quando ne ha voglia. E' davvero il caso di andarmene da questa dimensione prima che la cosa peggiori, anche se non posso immaginare che esista qualcosa di peggio di non rivederlo mai più. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi hanno detto che questo è il piatto forte» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris mette nel mio vassoio un piatto con la famosa torta al cioccolato degli Intrepidi. Non l'ho mai assaggiata perché temo che sia come il pane dei Pacifici e non riesco a immaginare quale strana sostanza abbiano aggiunto agli ingredienti classici. Credo che l'assaggerò, qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro non credo che mi butterà a terra più di quanto lo sono già./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ringrazio Tris e ne prendo un boccone. E' davvero squisita e in più adoro il cioccolato. Non riesco a smettere di mangiarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Miracolosa vero?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì Tris, è celestiale!» le rispondo mentre ingoio l'ultimo boccone. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'ho divorata senza neanche accorgermene, sono giorni che non mangio qualcosa con gusto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris mi osserva cercando di mantenere un sorriso rassicurante ma so che in realtà è preoccupata per il cambiamento che ho avuto in questi ultimi giorni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo Will e Christina, seduti di fronte a me, mentre scherzano e si punzecchiano. Sposto immediatamente lo sguardo sul piatto vuoto nel mio vassoio e sospiro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«So che non sono affari miei, ma con Eric credo che tu la stia vedendo più brutta di quello che è in realtà» Guardo Tris sgranando gli occhi. Sto per chiederle come fa a sapere ma lei riprende a parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti ricordi di quando Eric ha lasciato Christina appesa sullo strapiombo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Annuisco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vi ho visto discutere e dopo che sei scappata via l'ho visto dare un pugno al muro dicendo: "Sono un idiota"»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La fisso in silenzio. Questo non vuol dire niente, fa parte della sua tattica e ora che ho capito il suo gioco, con me non funziona più./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quando si è voltato non era arrabbiato, sembrava amareggiato. Per un attimo ho pensato che si sarebbe messo a piangere anche lui» mi dice, ma poi si accorge di aver fatto una gaffe visto che l'altra che piangeva ero io./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusa, non intendevo…» mormora con sguardo colpevole./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ti preoccupare, infondo è la verità e sai che a me puoi dirla» la rassicuro, le faccio l'occhiolino e poi aggiungo: «Grazie Tris, mi hai migliorato la giornata»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei sorride soddisfatta e io apro di nuovo la porta del mio cuore lasciando entrare la nebbia rosa. E' una sensazione così bella. Sento il freddo andare via e finalmente dentro di me smetto di tremare. So che non dovrei farmi illusioni, infondo Tris è una ragazzina e non so quanto possa aver capito la situazione. Però so che è parecchio sveglia, molto più di me. Probabilmente ci ha osservati in questi giorni e ha capito che stava succedendo qualcosa. Non so però che cosa ha capito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tris, esattamente cosa sai di tutto questo?» le domando con sorriso gentile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che a te piace Eric e che hai paura che le chiacchiere su di lui siano vere e la cosa ti fa stare male» mi risponde abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai capito tutto questo osservandoci?» le chiedo stupita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. Ce l'ha detto Tini» confessa timidamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusa?» esclamo in tono scherzoso ma allo stesso tempo rassicurante. Non voglio metterla in soggezione, ho bisogno di sentire altre cose belle per alimentare la nebbia rosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io e Christina abbiamo notato che c'era qualcosa che ti turbava molto e così Chris ha chiesto a Tini se sapeva qualcosa…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E ovviamente lei ha vuotato il sacco»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi guarda con aria colpevole. Le sorrido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non preoccuparti, non è una cosa top secret» la rassicuro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So quanto Tris è sveglia e intelligente e non riesco proprio a trattenermi dal domandarle cosa ne pensa di Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credo che siano solo chiacchiere messe in giro da qualcuno al quale a fatto un torto» mi risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' furba, ha evitato di darmi il suo parere su Eric ma ha comunque risposto alla mia domanda. Mi auguro non abbia detto quello che volevo sentirmi dire, spero sia sincera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Christina e Will si alzano e raccolgono i loro vassoi. E' ora di andare, mi alzo, scavalco la panca e prendo il vassoio di Tris e lo metto sopra il mio, per una volta farò io la piccola Abnegante. Ha passato tutta la vita a servire e negli Intrepidi la musica non cambierà di molto, almeno fino a quando Quattro non si farà avanti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sento le porte della mensa sbattere e di colpo cala il silenzio. Mi volto verso l'ingresso e vedo Eric entrare camminando molto lentamente, i suoi occhi sono fissi su di me. Il suo sguardo non sembra il suo solito sguardo arrabbiato, sembra meno minaccioso. Forse è solo una mia impressione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Viene verso il nostro tavolo, emviene verso di me/em./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io indietreggio ma le mie gambe sembrano affondare nel cemento come se fossero radici che si estendono fino al centro della terra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La mia mente, di nuovo inebriata dalla nebbia rosa, inizia a farsi mille viaggi che io schivo uno ad uno come se fossero frecce avvelenate. Solo una riesce a colpirmi in pieno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Immagino Eric fermarsi davanti a me e sorridermi. I suoi occhi sono di nuovo limpidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stringe a se con un braccio, il mio cuore sembra fermarsi per un attimo e poi iniziare a battere all'impazzata quando lo vedo chinarsi su di me. Mi solleva dolcemente il viso con le dita e mi bacia con passione. Sento gli occhi di tutti su di noi e un brusio salire intorno a noi. Li ignoro e bacio Eric con più passione, lui fa scivolare la sua mano sulla mia schiena e io allungo le mie braccia e mi stringo al suo collo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Una scena delle più scontate e inflazionate nei romanzi rosa. Purtroppo so che non andrà così, non voglio pensare a come andrà realmente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric si ferma esattamente davanti a me e mi sorride, i suoi occhi tornano ad essere limpidi come la prima sera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAccadrà veramente? /emmi/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;" ritrovo stupidamente a pensare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric si volta verso gli iniziati e dice: «Iniziati, questa notte inizierete l'ultima esercitazione di questo modulo» li guarda uno ad uno con il suo solito sorriso da avvoltoio in cerca di una carcassa e poi riprende: «Tra dieci minuti vi voglio tutti al Pozzo. Quattro e Lauren vi spiegheranno cosa fare»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Torna a voltarsi verso di me e con il sorriso di chi ha trovato la preda che cercava mi dice: «Questo vale anche per te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si volta e se ne va./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ho mai letto nei libri di una esercitazione del genere, l'autrice non la trovava rilevante oppure la realtà della dimensione sta cambiando?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino a Quattro quasi correndo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro, cos'è questa storia?» gli chiedo prendendolo per un braccio/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' una delle nuove brillanti idee di Eric. Esercitazione di sopravvivenza fuori dalla recinzione» dice contrariato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma sta arrivando un temporale che non promette bene» dico preoccupata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Proprio per questo ha deciso di fare l'esercitazione. Non gli bastava farli massacrare tra di loro o appenderli sopra lo strapiombo. Vuole farli morire di polmonite» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io cosa devo fare?» gli domando mentre mi immagino già in un letto d'ospedale con la febbre alta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Indossa indumenti pesanti e porta quello che potrebbe servirti per un/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"giorno e mezzo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Durerà così tanto?» chiedo stupita e poi aggiungo quasi mormorando: «Tanto morirò assiderata prima che sorga il sole»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, tu non parteciperai, dovrai solo supervisionare, sarai al riparo nel quartier generale» risponde prima di incamminarsi velocemente verso il Pozzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La cosa mi conforta, me ne resterò al coperto e al caldo. Non riesco però a non essere preoccupata per gli iniziati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Raggiungo gli altri al Pozzo sperando di aver portato tutto quello che può servirmi per passare un giorno e mezzo a girarmi i pollici. Normalmente partirei con due valige piene, ma ho idea che presentarmi con lo zaino e un trolley sia poco da Intrepida. Dovrò accontentarmi del minimo necessario./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric è seduto davanti all'uscita del corridoio, allungo il passo sperando che non mi fermi, non me la sento di parlargli mentre le mie streghette interiori sono in guerra fra di loro. La streghetta saggia è a capo della armata anti-Eric, mentre la streghetta ingenua cavalca un unicorno e guida l'armata ribelle, quella che vuole che mi abbandoni alla nebbia rosa. Io non so da che parte schierarmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric mi prende per un braccio, sento l'armata ribelle esultare: i suoi occhi non sono mai stati così limpidi e dolci./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ce la fai a saltare dal treno?» mi domanda preoccupato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ora lo sono anche io. Non avevo pensato al treno. Io non sono capace di saltare su e giù da treni in corsa. Forse per salire posso contare sull'aiuto di Quattro, se gli dicessi che mi sento stanca e le gambe non mi reggono molto, sono sicura che lui mi aiuterebbe. Non posso però chiedergli di fare lo stesso quando sarà ora di scendere, dovrebbe saltare tenendomi stretta a lui e rischiamo di farci male tutti e due. Un momento, noi stiamo andavo alla recinzione, nel film il treno si fermava e quindi non dovrò saltare ma semplicemente scendere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì ce la faccio» gli rispondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei sicura? Hai l'aria stanca, rischi di farti male. Te la senti davvero di farlo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'armata ribelle esulta di nuovo, la streghetta ingenua si sta preparando al dolce sapore della vittoria. La stregetta saggia decide che è ora di contrattaccare e gioca la carta dell'orgoglio. La sento ripetermi quasi ossessivamente che la mia debolezza mi porterà alla rovina e che il maiale cerca solo un modo per allontanarmi dagli altri per poi sedurmi in tutta tranquillità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un vero Intrepido non si fa fermare da un po' di stanchezza» mi ritrovo a dire senza neanche rendermene conto. La streghetta saggia mi spaventa molto più di quanto mi spaventerebbe Eric se scoprisse il mio doppio gioco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo, è davvero preoccupato e sento che non sta fingendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, sai benissimo di non essere nel pieno delle forze, potrebbe essere pericoloso, potresti cadere e farti male seriamente, io non voglio essere la causa anche di questo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' sincero. Basta chiacchiere e streghette psicotiche, voglio dare retta solo al mio istinto. Voglio credergli, potrei pentirmene, ma non riesco più a resistergli. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non me la sento di prendere il treno» gli confesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Va bene, ti porto io in auto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emCome?! Io e te soli in un'auto?! /emper fortuna riesco a tenere per me questo pensiero ma lui deve averlo intuito dal mondo in cui ho alzato di scatto la testa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Puoi sederti dietro se non vuoi starmi troppo vicino. Ti lascerò in pace, non dirò una parola, promesso» mi rassicura./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Eric-sadico-che-se-le-scopa-e-basta" svanisce inghiottito dalla nebbia rosa, resta solo Eric e i suoi occhi limpidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, tu non sei il mio autista e non ho problemi a starti troppo vicino» gli dico sfoderando il mio sorriso più dolce e poi mi affretto a raggiungere gli altri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So che la piccola parte di me che ha ancora dei dubbi mi darà qualche problema, ma ora penso di riuscire a chiuderla fuori dalla mia testa, insieme alle mie chiassose streghette. Questa sera ci sarà solo Eric nella mia mente./span/div 


	14. Chapter 14 - Quartier generale

CAPITOLO 14 - Quartier generale

Siamo arrivati a destinazione. Eric non ha detto una parola, come mi aveva promesso, sono stata io a rompere il silenzio. Abbiamo parlato per tutto il tempo, o meglio, lui ha parlato per tutto il tempo, io mi limitavo a ridere e commentare. Mi ha raccontato storie inquietanti sugli edifici che vedevo scorrere dal mio finestrino, come si farebbe tra amici, durante un temporale, di notte e con solo una candela che illumina la stanza. Non mi ha dato l'impressione che tutto fosse mirato a spaventarmi per spingermi ad abbracciarlo come accade nelle prime scene dei peggior film horror. E' stato piacevole, non solo parlare di cose assurde ma anche vederlo ridere, è così raro che accada.

Il gruppo è già arrivato e sta scaricando dal furgone l'attrezzatura che servirà per l'esercitazione. Quando ci vedono scendere dall'auto si fermano tutti e ci osservano come se fossimo due extraterrestri. Eric li fulmina con lo sguardo e loro tornano al lavoro.

Il cielo non promette niente di buono. Ci sono nubi nere che avanzano velocemente e inizia ad alzarsi il vento. Tra una ventina di minuti qui si scatenerà l'inferno. Mi chiedo se Quattro e Lauren riusciranno a raggiungere il punto dove allestire il campo base prima che il temporale li raggiunga. Qui intorno non c'è nulla, solo alberi, campi e una minuscola baracca. Non ci staremo tutti lì dentro e il furgone che li ha portati qui, presto tornerà alla recinzione.

Osservo la baracca, ho paura che quello sia il quartier generale. E' fatta interamente di legno e in alcuni punti le assi sono rotte, sta in piedi per miracolo, ho paura che il temporale potrebbe darle il colpo di grazia.

Mi chiedo se sia davvero necessaria la mia presenza. Io do supporto psicologico, ma gli iniziati saranno troppo impegnati nelle varie prove, per trovare il tempo di venire da me a fare quattro chiacchiere. Qui sono del tutto inutile.

Prima che Quattro vada via col gruppo dei trasfazione mi avvicino a lui, forse avrà una buona spiegazione del perché io debba stare qui.

«Quattro, è proprio necessaria la mia presenza qui? Insomma, loro saranno in giro e io in quella baracca» gli domando mentre alzo il colletto della giacca per proteggermi dal vento che sembra iniziare a soffiare più forte.

Lui mi guarda e sospirando mi dice: «In realtà non servi a nulla qui»

«Allora perché ci sono?» gli domando.

«Non lo so, chiedilo a Eric, è stato lui a richiederti» risponde con sorriso malizioso.

Lo immaginavo, non intende arrendersi. Ormai non me ne importa più nulla, può farmi quello che vuole, dentro di me sono già sua. Una piccola parte di me si ostina a dirmi di non cedere, facendomi ricordare tutti gli uomini che mi hanno promesso mari e monti solo per portarmi a letto. Non li capisco, non era più semplice essere onesti e dirmi che volevano farsi qualche bella scopata? Almeno mi sarei fatta piacevoli scopate ed evitata serate al cioccolato. Non sono bigotta, non sono contro al "solo sesso" ma le cose devono essere chiare sin dal principio così non mi faccio illusioni. Eric doveva essere solo questo quando sono partita per questo viaggio e non so come ho fatto a innamorarmi di lui in questo modo. Anche se mettessimo in chiaro le cose questa notte, io ci starei male comunque.

«Torna alla carica» mormoro mentre do un calcio a una pietra.

«In che senso?» mi chiede incuriosito.

«Eric sta diventando più insistente» gli rispondo.

Lui continua a guardarmi incuriosito e alla fine gli racconto tutto quello che è successo. Della nostra discussione allo strapiombo, del nostro incontro sul mio terrazzo, dei messaggi e di quello che è accaduto nell'appartamento di Eric la sera dell'accoltellamento di Edward.

«Allora hai un bel problema. Eric non seguirà gli iniziati, resterà al quartier generale» dice mentre scoppia a ridere.

Non avevo dubbi che lui sarebbe rimasto comodo al coperto.

«Ti sembra una cosa tanto divertente?» Non riesco proprio a capire cosa ci sia da ridere. Pensavo che Quattro fosse diverso dagli altri, è così che è stato descritto, dovrebbe essere indignato e invece sembra tranquillo. Inizio a pensare che sappia qualcosa che io non so.

«Non credo che ti farà nulla che tu non stia già desiderando» dice con voce calma e con sorriso complice.

Ha ragione, io voglio fare sesso con Eric ma non voglio che una volta finito si alzi e se ne vada, per tornare solo quando ne ha di nuovo voglia. Vorrei che restasse con me e mi tenesse tra le sue braccia tutta la notte. Vorrei svegliarmi con lui accanto tutte le mattine, scivolare fuori dal letto e preparargli la colazione…

 _Ora basta! Torna in te!_

Devo levarmi dalla testa questa fantasia della coppietta felice, non accadrà mai, lui non è interessato a tutte queste cose. Devo prepararmi a quello che accadrà. Sarà solo sesso, nulla di più. Se questa notte lo lascerò fare non dovrò lamentarmi, ho accettato consapevolmente di entrare a far parte della sua collezione e dovrò accettarne le conseguenze.

Inutile mentire a me stessa, io andrò con lui ma resterò innamorata, continuerò a tormentarmi e a sperare che lui cambi anche se so che questo non accadrà mai.

«E' vero, ma io non voglio essere solo quello» dico a Quattro iniziando a singhiozzare.

«Io non credo che sia così» mi dice con voce dolce accarezzandomi una guancia.

«Se invece lo fosse?! Se facessimo sesso e poi lui mi scaricasse come tutte le altre?» mi asciugo una lacrima e poi riprendo: «Quattro, non è più una semplice cotta, io…»

Non ce la faccio a finire la frase, scappo via e mi rifugio nella baracca.

Mio Dio, sono messa davvero male, mi chiedo come abbia fatto a ridurmi in questo stato. Non sono mai riuscita a lasciarmi andare così tanto da permettere a qualcuno di entrare dentro di me in questo modo. Cosa è accaduto alla mia corazza, dove sono tutti i muri che ho eretto in questi anni per tenere le persone lontane in modo che non riuscissero a ferirmi. Vorrei dare la colpa a lui, ma so che sono stata io stessa a togliere i mattoni da quel muro, uno alla volta, in silenzio in modo che io stessa non mi accorgessi di quello che stavo facendo. Eric è semplicemente arrivato al momento giusto, gli è bastato sfiorare il muro per farlo crollare.

E' stupido, per non rischiare di essere ferita mi sono costruita una fortezza e il viverci ogni giorno osservando la vita felice degli altri, faceva più male di quanto avessero potuto farmi le persone.

 _Più male di quello che potrebbe farmi Eric._

Devo smetterla di vivere in questa specie di limbo che, in qualche modo, mi protegge dalle delusioni ma che però mi impedisce di vivere. Che senso ha una vita mai vissuta?

Nessuno. Non voglio ritrovarmi in punto di morte a guardare indietro e non vedere nulla, non voglio morire senza aver mai vissuto veramente.

E' ora di smettere di esistere e cominciare a vivere.

Questa baracca che hanno il coraggio di chiamare quartier generale, vista da fuori sembra messa decisamente meglio di com'è all'interno. Non mi preoccupo neanche degli scarafaggi, anche loro sarebbero troppo disgustati per metterci piede.

Il "quartier generale" è una piccola stanza con un divano coperto di polvere e macchie delle quali non voglio indagare la provenienza, un tavolino di ferro di quelli da campeggio che fa venire voglia di scriverci sopra "lavami" con un dito, qualche mobiletto in legno e due letti con materassi avvolti nella plastica. Alla destra dell'ingresso c'è una porta, suppongo sia il bagno, non ho il coraggio di andare a vedere com'è, quello che vedo in questa stanza mi disgusta già abbastanza.

Il mio desiderio di correre a rifugiarmi nell'auto di Eric è forte ma so già che lui mi trascinerebbe di nuovo qui e passerò la notte al freddo e completamente bagnata visto che fuori ha già iniziato a piovere.

Gli spazi tra le assi del muro che tanto mi preoccupavano mentre guardavo questa baracca dall'esterno, sono state malamente chiuse con dei teli di plastica che in alcuni punti sono lacerati, sicuramente fermeranno la pioggia ma non il vento che ora inizia davvero a soffiare molto forte.

Mi guardo intorno alla ricerca dell'unica cosa che potrebbe trattenermi qui: una stufa, o almeno qualcosa che emetta un minimo di calore, qui dentro si gela. Scontato dire che non c'è.

Anche se mi mettessi tutto quello che ho nello zaino non basterebbe a scaldarmi. Devo cercare delle coperte.

Lancio lo zaino su uno dei letti e inizio a cercare nell'unico armadio a muro del quartier generale. Pare che la fortuna abbia pietà di me. Ci sono parecchie lenzuola e federe ancora avvolte nella loro plastica e anche coperte di lana. Sarei tentata dal prendermi tutte le coperte lasciando una federa e un lenzuolo per Eric ma rischierei di ritrovarmelo nel mio letto.

Decido di prendere tre coperte per me e due per lui. Ne basterebbe una a un vero Intrepido ma non voglio rischiare.

Rischiare cosa poi? Tanto anche se gli fabbricassi un enorme letto con un materasso comodissimo e tonnellate di coperte so già che verrebbe comunque nel mio. Non mi faccio illusioni, immagino quello che ha in mente di fare. Non so come andrà a finire la serata dopo che io l'avrò rifiutato.

Rifiutarmi, sono davvero convinta che finirà così? No, per niente, altrimenti non mi sarei preoccupata di mettere anche qualche preservativo nello zaino. Avrà quello che vuole ma sarà la prima e ultima volta e gliela farò pesare fino a quando resterò qui.

Senza accorgermene ho fatto anche il suo di letto, fraintenderà di sicuro.

Mi infilo il maglione più pesante che ho e mi rintano sotto le coperte.

Rileggo i suoi messaggi soffermandomi sugli ultimi due.

Sono davvero convinta che sia quel porco che la gente dice? Se non fosse così? Se fossero tutte chiacchiere e lui un normale ragazzo? Se fosse tutto vero e lui si fosse preso una cotta? No, questa idea è da scartare. Le persone così non cambiano, resteranno sempre quello che sono, magari per un po' durerà ma poi tornerà di sicuro alle sue vecchie abitudini.

Sento il ticchettare della pioggia sul tetto farsi sempre più forte e veloce, sta diluivano e lui è là fuori. Un momento, ma che accidenti sto pensando. Mi sto preoccupando per lui? Orami sono completamente andata.

Però il pensiero di vederlo entrare completamente bagnato, spogliarlo per levargli i vestiti bagnati e avvolgerci insieme in una coperta per scaldarlo sarebbe sexy, certo, se non indossassi due maglioni e tre paia di calze. Devo ammetterlo, così conciata non sono affatto sexy. Magari sarà la mia salvezza.

Fuori sembra che il tempo stia peggiorando velocemente, ormai il ticchettio della pioggia sul tetto è diventato quasi un rumore continuo, sarebbe così rilassante se non fosse a tratti coperto dal forte rumore dei tuoni.

Tuoni, lampi, il vento e il ticchettare della pioggia, se solo ci fosse un bel camino Eric non farebbe nessuna fatica ad ottenere quello che vuole.


	15. Chapter 15 - Tutta me stessa

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 15 - Tutta me stessa/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Sento la porta aprirsi, resto immobile. Voglio far pensare a Eric che sto dormendo, forse non servirà a nulla ma tanto vale provare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Stai già dormendo?» mi domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì» gli rispondo ironicamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Immagino di vederlo avvicinarsi a me ed infilarsi nel mio letto ma lui invece sembra non curarsi minimamente della mia presenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo osservo da sotto le coperte che mi sono tirata fino a sopra il naso. Lo vedo togliersi la giacca, piegarla e appoggiarla allo schienale della sedia. E' fastidiosamente ordinato, mi chiedo come sarebbe vivere con lui, sono certa che mi riprenderebbe in continuazione per il mio disordine. Fa la stessa cosa con i pantaloni e io mi ritrovo a imprecare perché un mobiletto impedisce la visuale del suo sedere che, ne sono certa, è perfetto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si volta verso di me e io chiudo immediatamente gli occhi, sperando che non si sia accorto che lo stavo guardando mentre si spogliava./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dormi sempre con gli occhi aperti?» mi chiede divertito mentre si infila sotto le coperte del letto rimasto libero. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Un po' ci resto male. Ho passato giornate a farmi paranoie su una situazione come questa e quello che avrebbe fatto lui, mai mi sarei immaginata che mi ignorasse totalmente. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché sono così delusa? Infondo è quello che volevo, che facesse il bravo…sì ma non fino a questo punto. So benissimo che ora lui vorrebbe essere qui, nel mio letto. Vuole farsi desiderare, infondo è quello che ho fatto io con lui in questi giorni. Basta giocare, un altro giorno senza di lui e impazzirò./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non hai freddo?» gli chiedo sentendomi infinitamente idiota, è un approccio da ragazzina di tredici anni e io ne ho più del doppio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non fa freddo» dice con voce assonnata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già, dimenticavo. Un vero Intrepido non ha mai freddo» dico scimmiottandolo in una delle sue frasi più celebri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui si lascia scappare una risata. Mi guarda e mi chiede: «Tu hai freddo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, muoio di caldo è per questo che tremo» gli rispondo sarcastica./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui si alza, prende una delle sue coperte e la stende sopra il mio letto. Molto dolce da parte sua, che cavaliere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così morirai di freddo» gli dico sperando che finisca nel più classico dei modi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo proprio» dice mentre si infila nel mio letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSì, finalmente…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No…Eric…aspetta…che fai?» fingo spudoratamente di essere imbarazzata quando in realtà non aspettavo altro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti scaldo» dice prendendomi tra le sue braccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quelle due semplici parole hanno il potere di accendere il fuoco dentro di me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stringe a se. Lo guardo e i suoi occhi sono di nuovo limpidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le nostre labbra sono terribilmente vicine. Non ce la faccio a resistere al loro richiamo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicinano a lui. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano appena, quando io mi tiro indietro e abbasso la testa dicendo: «No, non voglio che accada»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché?» sussurra mentre con le dita mi solleva mento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo sai benissimo il perché. Non vogliamo le stesse cose»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTi prego dimmelo, ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stringe più forte e le nostre labbra quasi si sfiorano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Voglio tutto di te» mi sussurra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi sento sciogliere. Non resisto e sfioro di nuovo le sue labbra, ma questa volta non ho nessuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui preme dolcemente le sue labbra sulle mie facendo crollare ogni mia difesa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Continuiamo a baciarci, il tempo sembra svanire e io con esso. Sono persa in lui, completamente. Quando ritorno in me, mi accorgo di essermi stretta lui, la mi gamba è stretta sopra i suoi fianchi. Ci stiamo muovendo insieme, lentamente. Sento la sua eccitazione premermi tra le cosce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio a lasciarmi andare ancora così piena di dubbi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi fermo e mi stacco da lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi guarda, sembra avvilito e ho paura che la sua sopportazione stia arrivando a limite, ma io ho bisogno di sapere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, tu mi piaci molto e…» abbasso lo sguardo, so che mi pentirò di averlo detto ma ho bisogno di sapere come stanno veramente le cose, faccio un respiro profondo e riprendo: «non mi importa di diventare una delle tante, un numero come le altre. Voglio stare con te, anche se fosse solo per una notte, ma voglio che tu sia sincero, devo sapere se tu vuoi solo fare sesso»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non voglio solo fare sesso, io voglio stare con te» mi accarezza la guancia, avvicina le mie labbra alle sue e mi bacia dolcemente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ci sono emmai/em state altre, è solo una voce messa in giro da una persona che mi odia» aggiunge continuando a sfiorarmi le labbra con le sue./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vuoi dire che una ragazza con la quale sei stato e poi hai scaricato si è inventata tutte le altre per vendicarsi?» gli chiedo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. L'ho rifiutata e lei se l'è legata al dito. Ha deciso di vendicarsi con l'aiuto delle altre»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Altre?!» sgrano gli occhi, scuoto la testa e poi riprendo a parlare: «Oh sì, e tu vuoi farmi credere che le hai rifiutate tutte. Cos'è, non ti piacciono le ragazze?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo che mi piacciono, ma le Intrepide non sono il mio tipo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E quale sarebbe il tuo tipo di ragazza?» gli chiedo stringendomi a lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Intelligente e femminile, sensuale, provocante ma non volgare, spiritosa, dolce e paziente…e tante altre qualità che le Intrepide non hanno ma tu sì» risponde mentre mi sfiora delicatamente le labbra con un dito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' questa la ragazza che cerca? E' così lontana dall'idea che mi ero fatta della sua donna ideale e mi chiedo come fa a vedere tutto questo in me, ma soprattutto come fa a non vederlo nelle Intrepide. E' vero, non tutte sono femminili e non volgari, ma molte sono spiritose e sexy, molto più di me. Non posso credere che in un'intera fazione non abbia trovato una ragazza così, ma soprattutto non posso credere che non ci siano state altre. Devono esserci state altre, è bellissimo ed è strano che non sia pieno di ragazze che gli sbavano dietro. Certo, ha un carattere difficile da sopportare, ma non credo di essere l'unica pazza ad essersi innamorata di lui, ce ne saranno state altre e non può averle rifiutate tutte. Insomma, non posso credere che alla sua età non sia mai stato con una ragazza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, mi stai dicendo che non sei mai stato… cioè…che quindi tu sei…» non trovo il coraggio di finire quelle frasi, è imbarazzante e immagino quanto lo possa essere per lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric resta in silenzio e si sdraia accanto a me mettendosi a fissare il soffitto. Io resto immobile, non ho il coraggio di guardarlo. L'ho messo in imbarazzo, forse ho esagerato. Non è una domanda che avrei dovuto fargli subito, forse è una cosa che non avrei mai dovuto chiedergli. Perché non conto fino a dieci prima di aprire bocca? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non so proprio come rimediare se non chiedendogli scusa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio, sto per sussurragli quanto sia dispiaciuta di avergli fatto quella domanda, quando lui decide di rompere il silenzio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì» abbassa lo sguardo e arrossisce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ho mai pensato che Eric potesse arrossire. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emE' vergine…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non riesco a trattenermi, salgo sopra di lui e lo bacio forse con un po' troppa passione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sin dalla prima apparizione nel film mi è sembrato uno che ci sapeva fare, che se n'era passate tante. Andando avanti con la storia il suo essere un sadico mi faceva immaginare di essere presa, sbattuta contro un muro e scopata senza pietà. Questo pensiero mi accendeva. Non capisco perché scoprire che lui è ancora vergine mi fa sentire ancora più calda. Probabilmente sarà impacciato e non combinerà niente di buono eppure io sono in estasi, calda e bagnata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Continuiamo a muoverci insieme, sento il suo membro ingrossarsi e il suo respiro farsi più pesante, sentirlo così eccitato mi fa perdere la testa. Apro di più le gambe in modo che il mio bottone rosso segreto possa sentire di più la sua erezione. Oh mio Dio, è celestiale…non pensavo di riuscire a provare tutto questo piacere anche con i vestiti addosso, semplicemente strusciandomi su di lui. Il piacere mi avvolge completamente, mi sento esplodere con talmente tanta forza che affondo le mie unghie nella sua schiena per non finire alla deriva. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sono incredula, è la prima volta che ho un orgasmo in questo modo ed è stato bello, forse dovrei rivedere cosa considerare infantile e cosa no. Mi chiedo se lui se ne sia accorto e mi ritrovo a muovermi sopra di lui alla ricerca della sua erezione. Non la trovo, anche a lui è toccata la mia stessa piacevole sorte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quanti prima di me?» lo sento mormorare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non so cosa rispondere. Non voglio dirgli che ce ne sono stati parecchi. So che tipo è, so che non gli piacerà la risposta sincera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nessuno che mi abbia fatto perdere la testa semplicemente guardandomi negli occhi e accendere solamente stringendomi a se»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Infondo anche questa è la verità e ancora non riesco a capire come riesca a farmi impazzire solamente guardandomi o sfiorandomi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora quella sera al Pozzo non era solo la mia immaginazione» dice con sorriso soddisfatto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Te ne sei accorto?» arrossisco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Difficile non accorgersene» risponde ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi se sapevi che non stavo male perché non ci hai provato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric abbassa lo sguardo e il suo sorriso divertito si spegne lasciando il posto all'imbarazzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sono molto bravo con le ragazze» arrossisce, fa un respiro profondo e riprende «poi tu sei così strana, un attimo prima sembri interessata a me e un attimo dopo sembra che non te ne importi nulla»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo e gli accarezzo la guancia. La sua pelle è così morbida ed è strano, è notte fonda e dovrei sentirmi pungere dalla barba. Trattengo un sorriso. Si è rasato prima di venire qui. Ora che ci penso il suo viso era liscio anche quella sera al Pozzo e quando mi ha portata nel suo appartamento. Lo fa ogni volta che mi avvicina. Questo non vuol dire che sia un angioletto, se lo fa è perché ha in mente qualcosa, però è un gesto carino da parte sua. L'avessero fatto anche tutti gli altri uomini con cui sono uscita, avrei risparmiato soldi in creme per il contorno labbra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dopo quello che ho sentito su di te non volevo dartela vinta facilmente. Non sapevo che fossero tutte menzogne. Ad essere sincera mi viene difficile anche adesso credere che tu non sia quel tipo di ragazzo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi fulmina con lo sguardo. Sembra tornato l'Eric che i poveri iniziati devono sopportare tutti i giorni. Forse dovrei pensare più di una volta prima di dire qualcosa. Riesco sempre a rovinare tutto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, il modo in cui ti comporti…sembri davvero quello che dicono…» cerco di trattenere la sincerità nella mia testa ma la mia bocca si rifiuta di restare chiusa: «forse sono solo paranoica, insomma non puoi fare tutto questo solo per portarmi a letto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ecco l'ho detto, vorrei sprofondare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric mi guarda e già mi immagino di vedere tutti i suoi livelli di rabbia salire in un colpo solo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, sei paranoica, questo lo sapevo già. Pensa quello che ti pare, ma se ti aspetti di stare insieme a uno così… be' abbassa le tue aspettative perché potresti rimanere delusa» dice cercando di farmi scendere da lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non gli permetto di farlo, stringo le gambe intorno ai fianchi e gli blocco le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami Eric, non volevo…scusami…sono una stupida»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' vero, ma mi piaci lo stesso» dice sorridendomi e dandomi un bacio sulla fronte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""emmi piaci lo stesso/em"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quelle parole mi fanno sciogliere ed esplodere allo stesso tempo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gli butto le braccia introno al collo e mi stringo a lui con tutta la forza che ho. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non mi credi ancora, vero?» sussurra mentre mi accarezza i capelli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha ragione, una parte di me continua cocciutamente a ricordarmi i bastardi che ho conosciuto e i loro biechi trucchi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo e lui capisce che non sono ancora del tutto convinta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per colpa della tua testa dura mi costringi a dimostrartelo» dice sospirando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si alza e va verso il suo letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No Eric, aspetta. Cosa intendi?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente sesso» dice mentre prende dal suo zaino un paio di pantaloni, si sfila i boxer e indossa quelli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Torna verso di me, riprende il suo posto nel letto e mi abbraccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa?! Questo vuol dire che non mi toccherai chissà per quanto tempo?» gli chiedo mentre prego che sia solo uno scherzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Esatto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non si potrebbe trovare un compromesso, una via di mezzo?» gli chiedo quasi implorandolo con lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non si dovrebbe» mi risponde come se il mio implorare non gli facesse nessun effetto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La serietà con cui lo dice spalanca le porte della mia mente ai pensieri più assurdi. Scivolo via dal suo abbraccio, cerco di allontanarmi da lui, per quanto possa permettere un letto così piccolo e mi volto dandogli le spalle. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credi davvero che riuscirei a non toccarti chissà per quanto tempo?» mi domanda mentre mi abbraccia. Gli prendo la mano. Le nostre dita si intrecciano e lui inizia a massaggiami delicatamente la mano con il pollice./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo spero, ma so che sei un tipo che non cede facilmente…ma lo farai vero?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«L'ho già fatto. Una via di mezzo va bene.» si stringe a me e aggiunge: «Adesso dormi, domani ti sveglierò presto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi sento di nuovo calda, ma in modo diverso. Prima mi sentivo consumare da un grande fuoco mentre ora sento un calore che si diffonde dal centro del petto e che mi fa sentire rilassata e al sicuro. Sono serena, in pace. Il mio corpo si rilassa e mi abbandono tra le sue braccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…» mormoro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa c'è, piccola?» mi sussurra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io ti credo, è che ho conosciuto troppi bastardi, soprattutto quando ero solo una ragazzina e…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo immaginavo, è per questo che faremo le cose con calma. Ti darò tutto quello che quei bastardi ti hanno negato»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh mio Dio…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Provo talmente tante emozioni dentro di me che mi gira la testa. Questo è il mostro di cui tutti parlano? Questo è il sadico descritto nel libro? No, questo è l'uomo dei sogni, forte ma dolce. Vorrei che mi prendesse subito, qui, ma tutto quello che ho da dargli è solo il mio corpo? No, Eric merita molto di più. Lui ha deciso di rinunciare al sesso facile e fare le cose con calma, non solo per dimostrarmi che vuole fare sul serio, ma soprattutto perché ha capito qual è il mio problema e vuole darmi quello che tutti, me stessa compresa, se ne sono fregati di darmi, tenerezza, dolcezza…amore./span/div 


	16. Chapter 16 - Andare o Restare?

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 16 - Andare o Restare?/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Osservo il sole tramontare oltre i campi dei Pacifici e mi domando cosa ho intenzione di fare con Eric. Restare qui con lui e continuare a fingere di essere Nere o dirgli tutto e portarlo con me nella mia dimensione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So che è un po' presto per pensare a queste cose, non stiamo insieme neanche da un giorno e io sto pensando già al futuro. Purtroppo non posso permettermi il lusso di "vedere come va" perché il giorno della simulazione si avvicina e dopo scoppierà il caos./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se decido di raccontargli tutto non sarà facile farmi credere, per quanta fiducia possa avere in me, sentirsi dire che io vengo da un'altra dimensione e che la sua Nere ha iniziato ad esistere solo quando sono venuta in questa, gli farà dubitare della mia sanità mentale. Questo sarebbe il meno, mi basterebbe aprire il portale e buttarcelo dentro per fargli cambiare idea. I veri problemi arrivano dopo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se lui accettasse di restare nella mia dimensione non sarebbe una passeggiata arrivare a fine mese. Io e Martina guadagniamo abbastanza bene col negozio, ma tra una spesa e l'altra non riusciamo a mettere da parte molto. Se non passassimo tutte le nostre vacanze nelle rispettive case di famiglia non ci resterebbe praticamente nulla da mettere via. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric non avrebbe un'identità nella mia dimensione e quindi sarebbe a carico mio perché senza un passato e soprattutto senza documenti, non potrebbe fare nulla, nemmeno ammalarsi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Oh cielo, se si ammalasse o si facesse male cosa farei? Non potrei portarlo al pronto soccorso o da un dottore… Ross, il fratellastro di Martina potrebbe risolvermi questo problema, è un falsario e ha parecchi amici nell'ambiente, sono certa che per lui non sarebbe un grosso problema far saltare fuori dei documenti per Eric. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ok, ammettiamo che Ross sistemi questa parte, anche se non credo sia così semplice creare un'identità dal nulla. Il mio mondo è totalmente diverso da questo, Eric sarebbe come un neonato, dovrebbe imparare a conoscerlo e a viverci. Non posso mandarlo in giro senza essere sicura che non vada a finire in qualche guaio e quindi passerà del tempo prima che sia in grado di andare a lavorare. Facendo un po' di economia e continuando a dividere l'appartamento con Martina dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare in qualche modo a fine mese, ma non possiamo vivere tutti e tre insieme per sempre, non in un trilocale con un solo bagno. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se rimanessi incinta? Oh Dio, quello sarebbe un guaio, non avremmo abbastanza soldi per crescere un figlio e in ogni caso non potremo tenerlo per sempre in camera mia. Dovremmo trovarci una casa per conto nostro e io non ho abbastanza soldi, un mutuo mi metterebbe in ginocchio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci sarebbe il progetto di ampliamento del negozio che ci ha suggerito una cliente. L'idea di diventare una specie di punto di ritrovo non dispiacerebbe né a me né a Martina, ma renderebbe la nostra attività un po' troppo "commerciale" per i nostri gusti. Abbiamo sempre sognato un negozio di antiquariato e manufatti esoterici serio e non un punto di ritrovo per fanatici New Age. Non me la sento di chiedere a Martina una cosa del genere, anche se sarebbe comodo, così Eric lavorerebbe con noi visto che avremo bisogno di assumere almeno una persona per gestire la nuova parte del lavoro. Io o Martina potremmo svolgerla senza problemi e, anche se l'idea quasi mi fa ridere, Eric potrebbe gestire il negozio. Non ce lo vedo proprio dietro il bancone, ma se vuole mangiare e avere un tetto sopra la testa dovrà adattarsi. Si può scordare di fare un lavoro simile a quello degli Intrepidi, non andrà né in polizia né si arruolerà nell'esercito. Sto cercando di salvarlo da una morte in questa dimensione e non voglio che la rischi ogni giorno nella mia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché nei film sembra tutto così facile? La realtà è un casino, almeno la mia realtà è un casino, ma questa?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Potrei restare io qui con lui, ma se resto sarò nel pieno della guerra e, come se non bastasse, avrò anche da preoccuparmi della sorte di Eric. Non si è messo in una bella posizione. Seguirà gli ordini di Jeanine e si renderà colpevole della morte di centinaia di persone e non credo che Quattro e gli altri ci passeranno sopra come se niente fosse solo per non lasciarmi vedova. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Potrei provare a tenerlo lontano dall'azione, ma come lo convinco a tradire gli Eruditi e unirsi agli Intrepidi di Quattro? Non lo farà mai, lui ha troppo bisogno del potere che gli da Jeanine, ho quasi paura che se lo mettessi davanti a una scelta lui preferirebbe il potere a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Conosco quello che accadrà e magari posso modificare la storia a mio vantaggio, ma come? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Presto inizierà il secondo modulo, in "Four" Quattro sottolinea che l'iniziazione dura solo due settimane, quindi avrei poco più di una settimana tra simulazioni e test finali. Però sono certa che questa esercitazione non faceva parte della "trama" originale e quindi ecco la prima mia modifica agli eventi. In ogni caso non credo che mi farà guadagnare molto tempo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dopo il test finale ci sarà la simulazione. E' una parte importante e io non so come modificarla. Eric, a parte un proiettile nella gamba non avrà altri problemi e durante il finale non so dove si troverà, suppongo a farsi medicare, quindi fino alla fine del primo libro posso stare tranquilla. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"In "Insurgent" dovrebbe esse al sicuro fino a quando non guiderà l'attacco al quartier generale dei Candidi. Quanto tempo passerà? Non me lo ricordo, ma per fortuna ho portato il mio tablet e posso rileggere tutti i libri. Ovviamente devo iniziare a lavorare alle modifiche prima che lui entri in quel maledetto edificio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dunque, la parte della simulazione non posso evitarla in alcun modo e non credo che riuscirò a convincere Eric a seguire Tris e gli altri dai Pacifici, anche se vorrei tanto che lo facesse. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prima lo allontano da Jeanine e meglio è, almeno gli eviterò l'esecuzione, anche se non credo che Jeanine e gli altri accetteranno il suo tradimento, ci daranno la caccia. Questo è decisamente più pericoloso di una esecuzione che posso trovare il modo di evitare. Insomma, avranno anche loro dei sentimenti! Sì, odio. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tori crede che il fratello sia stato ucciso perché era un Divergente, io so che lui è vivo ma lei non lo sa. In ogni caso non può incolpare Eric per la morte del fratello, Eric non era neanche negli Intrepidi quando è successo. Potrei avere qualche possibilità di convincere lei, ma per Quattro e Tris sarà davvero dura. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris a causa di Eric perderà i genitori, non credo che gliela farà passare liscia, anche se, da come descrive la scena nel libro, non voleva la morte di Eric. Sicuramente non lo perdonerà ma non vuole neanche che si arrivi ad ucciderlo, ma lei non farà parte dei nuovi capi degli Intrepidi e quindi non avrebbe nessun potere se non su Quattro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Resterebbero solo Quattro e Harris. Non ho idea di chi sia Harris e quindi è una grande incognita e anche Quattro non è semplice da capire. Sarà così crudele da portarmi via il mio amato? No, non posso crederlo possibile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troppe incognite, non devo far catturare Eric, è l'unico modo per avere qualche possibilità in più di tenerlo al sicuro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hey/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"testa matta, cosa fai lassù?» sento gridare da Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""emTesta matta"/em penso sorridendo. Non ha tutti i torti, mi sono comportata da psicotica in questi giorni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Guardo il tramonto» gli rispondo mentre lui si arrampica sulla baracca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si siede dietro di me, stringe le sue gambe contro le mie e mi abbraccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi sei mancato» dico mentre lo bacio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Anche tu piccola» mi sussurra continuando a darmi piccoli baci./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Appoggio la mia schiena contro il suo petto e lascio ricadere dolcemente la mia testa sulla sua spalla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa pensi che ci sia oltre i campi dei Pacifici?» gli domando guardando verso l'orizzonte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Chi non si è mai ripreso dalla guerra» mi risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo se davvero lui non conosca l'esistenza del Dipartimento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se invece ci fossero anche dei bei posti, dove le persone stanno bene? Pensi davvero che il mondo sia andato completamente distrutto?» gli chiedo sperando che lui non trovi troppo strane queste mie domande./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lo so. E' probabile che ci siano altri posti simili a questo. Magari hanno regole diverse ma alla fine credo sia tutto più o meno come qui»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sua risposta mi stupisce, è così lontana da quello che ho immaginato leggendo il libro. Sembrava che tutti fossero davvero convinti che questa fosse l'unica oasi di pace rimasta e che tutto il resto del mondo fosse distrutto o nel caos. Il mondo è grande, ma forse questo loro non lo sanno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sei nemmeno un po' curioso di sapere cosa c'è davvero?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un po' forse, ma qui mi piace, a te no?» mi domanda con voce dolce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì ma…ogni posto sarebbe bello con te al mio fianco» gli rispondo mentre mi perdo nei suoi grandi occhi azzurri. Lui mi sorride e mi bacia con dolcezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il mio Eric, ora esiste solo lui, il mostro di cui tutti mi hanno parlato è svanito ieri notte, trascinato via dal vento e dissolto nella pioggia./span/div 


	17. Chapter 17 - Perdonami Tris

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 17 - Perdonami Tris/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Una cena a base di torta al cioccolato e succo di arancia rossa, per niente nutriente ma una vera delizia. Eric continua a guardarmi storto perché mi sono rifiutata categoricamente di mangiare la carne in scatola. Sarà pure nutriente ma non è per niente invitante. A pranzo ho provato a mangiare una di quelle scatolette che mi aveva lasciato, ma appena aperta l'aspetto non era dei migliori, più che carne in scatola sembrava un frullato di carne, o almeno credo fosse carne, dal sapore non si capiva bene. L'ho buttata e ho pranzato con crakers e crema di nocciole che per fortuna Martina ha portato in grande quantità dalla nostra dimensione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dovremo rivedere le tue abitudini alimentari» mi dice Eric mentre si infila in bocca un altro boccone di quella schifezza in scatola./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Solo perché mi sono rifiutata di mangiare quella robaccia?» gli chiedo mentre indico la scatoletta che tiene in mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un caffè non è una colazione, mangiucchiare tutto il giorno non va bene, devi fare pasti regolari e magari mangiare più verdura» dice in tono serio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sono allibita, conosce le mie abitudini alimentari, cioè quelle di Nere che a quanto pare sono identiche alle mie. Passi per la verdura e la colazione, basta buttare un occhio nel vassoio di Nere per sapere cosa mangia, ma è quel "mangiucchiare tutto il giorno" che mi preoccupa. Come fa lui a saperlo? Nere passa praticamente tutta la giornata chiusa nel suo studio, come fa a sapere che mangiucchia tutto il giorno? Forse la spia dalle telecamere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emStai ricominciando a delirare./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Grazie streghetta saggia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io non mangiucchio tutto il giorno…e poi tu come fai a saperlo?» dico incrociando le braccia e assumendo un aria imbronciata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti ho vista parecchie volte sgattaiolare in mensa per farti dare qualcosa da Lin» dice sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'è mi spii?» gli chiedo guardandolo negli occhi. Lui arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Oh sì che lo fai! Tu mi tieni d'occhio!» dico mentre scoppio a ridere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui trattiene una risata e scuote la testa imbarazzato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ti spio, mi assicuro che non combini troppi guai. A volte fai cose davvero strane che potrebbero mettere a rischio la nostra collaborazione. Sai bene che con Jeanine non si scherza» dice andando finalmente a buttare l'orribile scatoletta. Torna a sedersi accanto a me e poi riprende a parlare: «Non ha apprezzato il motivo della tua assenza alla riunione della sera che eri…poco lucida»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si sta riferendo alla prima sera, quella del finto appuntamento con Quattro al Pozzo. Sarei dovuta andare a una riunione con Jeanine e neanche lo sapevo. Nell'agenda dello studio di Nere non ce n'era traccia. Certo, come poteva, era una riunione segreta, probabilmente è sul computer del suo appartamento o sul divergentphone./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C'era una riunione con Jeanine quella sera?» mi lascio stupidamente scappare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, dovresti controllare tutti gli impegni del giorno alla mattina. In ogni caso non ti devi preoccupare, sono andato nel tuo studio e ho stampato io la relazione e l'ho portata a Jeanine» mi rimprovera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emCosa?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La relazione era nella chiavetta-tampone, se l'ha stampata vuol dire che quel nascondiglio non è poi così segreto. Non ha senso, perché creare un nascondiglio a prova di maschio quando l'unico maschio che potrebbe perquisire il mio studio alla ricerca di qualcosa è proprio Eric? Stiamo diventando parecchio intimi ma non lo saremo mai abbastanza perché possa chiedergli spiegazioni sulla chiavetta-tampone. Non saprei neanche cosa inventarmi per spingerlo a dire qualcosa di più senza scoprirmi troppo. Argomento pericoloso, meglio spostare il discorso su altre cose./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo e mi siedo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E dimmi, signor capofazione, c'è altro che dovrei fare oltre a controllare la mia agenda?» gli sussurro all'orecchio per poi scendere con le labbra sul suo collo e sfiorarlo con leggeri baci./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Controllare la tua casella di posta, o se lo fai, almeno rispondere alle mail» dice sospirando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho paura di aver dimenticato qualcosa di più importante di una riunione di lavoro, sono giorni che non controllo la mail./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo il divergentphone e controllo la mailbox. Eric mi guarda ridendo e scuotendo il capo facendomi sentire una svampita. Ci sono parecchie mail, ma solo due hanno lui come mittente. La prima è l'avviso di una chiamata persa mentre l'altra non ha oggetto e la data è quella del nostro incontro sul mio terrazzo. La apro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Anche tu mi piaci e non voglio solo sesso"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh tesoro…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dopo i messaggi ha provato a chiamarmi ma io avevo spento il divergentphone e così lui mi ha scritto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…scusami…vorrei averlo letto prima e…» lui appoggia il suo dito sulle mie labbra e mi zittisce dolcemente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' tutto ok piccola» mi sussurra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So che dovrei rispettare il suo "niente sesso" ma mi sembra una cosa impossibile da fare, sono fatta di carne e sangue e non voglio reprimere i miei istinti. Non lo fa per dimostrarmi qualcosa, lo fa per punirmi per tutto quello che gli ho fatto passare. Tra l'altro è una cosa parecchio stupida visto che in questo modo sta punendo pure se stesso. Se volesse dimostrarmi che non è quello che dicono gli basterebbe farsi vedere insieme a me, come coppia, in giro per la residenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi lascio scivolare sulle sue gambe, fino a quando non sento tra le mie cosce il suo membro che inizia a gonfiarsi nei suoi pantaloni e lo bacio con trasporto. Eric mi appoggia le mani sul bacino e mi spinge di nuovo indietro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perchè?» gli chiedo cercando di spingermi di nuovo sopra di lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sai benissimo il perché» risponde allontanandomi un po' di più./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai detto che una via di mezzo andava bene» mi lamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Qui? Sai cosa ci vengono a fare gli Intrepidi in questo posto con…persone che non sono i loro partner ufficiali?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se prima intuivo la provenienza di quelle macchie ora ne ho la certezza. Quello che non sapevo è che fosse un luogo di incontro per coppie clandestine, quello che pensavo saremmo stati Eric ed io se le chiacchiere fossero state vere. Sono disgustata, non tanto per il fatto che in questo posto gli Intrepidi vengono a farci sesso ma perché, in qualche modo bizzarro, per la mia mente noi diventeremmo quello che mi ha sempre tenuta lontana da lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai ragione, sarebbe davvero squallido» gli dico mentre mi alzo e mi siedo sulla sua gamba. Lui mi sorride dolcemente e prende le mie mani tra le sue./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non è che possiamo dormire in macchina questa notte?» gli chiedo timidamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui scoppia a ridere e risponde: «Mi sembra un po' esagerato!» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha ragione ma ora che conosco la storia del posto, non voglio stare qui con lui. Il poco che aveva di romantico è stato spazzato via e mi chiedo come saranno i miei ricordi quando ripenserò alla prima volta che l'ho baciato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se vuoi possiamo tornare a casa e passare la notte là. Tornerò io domani a concludere l'esercitazione» mi propone parlandomi con una voce così dolce che quasi stento a credere che sia la sua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, ti ho creato già abbastanza problemi, restiamo qui» gli dico stringendomi a lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. Ti porto a casa» dice mentre cerca le chiavi della sua auto nella tasca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No Eric, davvero…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vengo interrotta dalla porta che si apre./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vedo Quattro entrare con Tris in braccio, sono entrambi sporchi di sangue./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa è successo? State bene?» chiedo spaventata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente di grave qualche graffio e un caviglia gonfia, ho paura sia rotta» risponde Quattro facendo sdraiare Tris sul letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Questo non c'era nel libro, ho fatto un gran casino! Questa esercitazione non era prevista e se avessi controllato la mail o non fossi stata così paranoica non saremmo qui. Ne sono certa, Eric mi ha portato qui perché non gli ho lasciato scelta. L'unico modo per riuscire a parlarmi era quello di portarmi in un luogo isolato da dove non potessi scappare. Se non fossi così stupida ora saremmo tutti al sicuro nella residenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non è rotta, riesco a muoverla e non fa tanto male» sento dire a Tris./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo spero proprio perché Tris con una caviglia rotta con tutto quello che accadrà potrebbe stravolgere completamente la trama./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come è successo?» chiede Eric con voce calma e fredda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le assi del vecchio deposito hanno ceduto e lei, per fortuna, c'è rimasta incastrata, se fosse caduta non se la sarebbe cavata con così poco» risponde Quattro mentre apre tutte le ante dei mobiletti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, dove diavolo è il kit del primo soccorso?!» chiede Quattro spazientito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ne avete al campo base?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è l'unica che ne ha avuto bisogno grazie alla tua brillante idea» lo fulmina Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, ne ho uno nella mia auto» sbuffa Eric lanciando le chiavi a Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io lo fulmino con lo sguardo. Tris è ferita e lui perde tempo con stupidi dettagli. Lo seguo con lo sguardo mentre esce dalla porta insieme a Quattro, questa voglio fargliela pesare un bel po'./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tris sei sicura di stare bene? Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Vuoi un bicchiere d'acqua? Qualcosa da mangiare?» le domando preoccupata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, è tutto ok, sono solo graffi e botte, ormai ci ho fatto l'abitudine» mi risponde un po' dolorante ma con un sorriso convincente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo accanto a lei e cerco di pulirla come meglio posso con un fazzoletto e una bottiglietta d'acqua. A parte il taglio che ha sul braccio e la caviglia gonfia non ha grosse ferite, solo qualche graffio e qualche abrasione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi dispiace Tris» le dico riuscendo a trattenere dentro di me il motivo del perché sono dispiaciuta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Di cosa, non hai fatto nulla» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vorrei che fosse così ma non è vero. Non ho il coraggio di dirle che ora è conciata in quel modo per colpa della mia stupidità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sembra che le cose siano andate a posto» mi dice con sorriso complice./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già» mi sforzo di sorridere anche se sono sommersa dai sensi di colpa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei sicura di voler stare con un tipo come Eric?» mi domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, non credo che sia così cattivo come sembra, almeno per ora. Non so come sarà andando avanti. Magari si dimostrerà una bestia anche con me, ma spero che non sarà così» le rispondo ripensando a come Eric si è comportato quando loro due sono entrati. Non sembra minimamente preoccupato dalle condizioni di Tris, sembrava quasi scocciato di essere stato interrotto. Possibile che gli importi così poco degli altri? Cosa succederà quando diventerò la sua routine? Tratterà anche me in questo modo? Non voglio pensarci, non ora che mi sento di nuovo serena./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non credo lo farà, con te sembra diverso. A Eric interessa solo di se stesso e ora tu fai parte del suo mondo» cerca di rassicurarmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La porta si apre e io e Tris dobbiamo interrompere la nostra conversazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric si avvicina a noi, leva la benda dal braccio di Tris e controlla la ferita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ha bisogno di punti» dice con freddezza, lascia cadere il braccio di Tris sul letto e riprende a parlare: «Quattro, torna con i trasfazione, riporteremo noi Tris alla residenza»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sgrano gli occhi incredula, questa decisione sembra troppo magnanima per essere uscita dalla mente di Eric. Mi sarei aspettata che le levasse addirittura dei punti in classifica per aver interrotto l'esercitazione anche se ferita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo di traverso, lui mi sorride. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo fa per tenermi buona. Non gli importa niente di Tris, lui vuole solo continuare a fare colpo su di me. Vorrei odiarlo per questo ma non ci riesco, ha troppo potere su di me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo Quattro e lo vedo scuotere il capo. So che vorrebbe scaraventare Eric contro una parete e sbattercelo fino a quando non perde i sensi ma si trattiene, non credo perché ha paura di lui ma perché lui non ricorrerebbe alla violenza se non in casi gravi. Quattro non è come Eric./span/div 


	18. Chapter 18 - Una via di mezzo

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 18 - Una via di mezzo/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Il giorno dell'aggressione di Tris si avvicina e con esso partirà il conto alla rovescia per il povero Al. Grazie alla geniale idea di Martina è stata infranta la regola numero uno: non modificare gli eventi. Non ci sono state conseguenze gravi, tutti feriti in modo lieve e Tris ormai cammina di nuovo bene, per fortuna era solo una slogatura e il suo corpo ha una stupefacente capacità di ripresa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Infondo è andata bene, dopo quello che è accaduto durante l'esercitazione è stato deciso di dare più giorni di riposo agli iniziati e così ho potuto avere tutto per me il mio adorato capofazione…dalle sei di sera fino alle nove del mattino. Max mi ha costretta a fare supporto psicologico agli iniziati, Eric come al solito l'ha passata liscia. All'inizio volevo fargli pesare la cosa ma, la prima sera, quando sono tornata nel mio appartamento, il mio caos era scomparso e il tavolo della sala non era più la succursale di librerie e armadi ma era apparecchiato. Non avrei mai immaginato che Eric fosse bravo a cucinare. Continua a stupirmi, ogni giorno che passa sembra assomigliare sempre meno al sadico descritto nel libro. Mi chiedo se sia davvero così o sta solo impegnandosi per farmi innamorare follemente di lui. Ci sta riuscendo molto bene. Vorrei che si decidesse a spingersi un po' oltre a baci e coccole, non ne posso più di questa astinenza forzata, sono a un passo dal chiudermi nel bagno del mio studio insieme alla mia bacchetta magica. Mi chiedo come fa a sopportare tutto questo, insomma, per gli uomini è un po' più fastidioso restare eccitati…mi auguro per lui che si "rilassi" nel modo classico./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo l'ora, sono quasi le undici di sera, mi chiedo dove sia andato, da quando siamo tornati dall'esercitazione vive praticamente nel mio appartamento e di solito la sera lo trovo che mi aspetta con la cena già in tavola. Questa mattina mi ha detto che aveva una cosa molto importante da fare e che sarebbe tornato prima che andassi a dormire. Mi fido di lui ma la mia mente non riesce a non andare in paranoia. Meglio tornare a concentrarmi sulla lettura di Divergent per cercare di capire come iniziare a modificare a mio favore gli eventi futuri. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina è assorta nella lettura e la vedo prendere appunti in continuazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dobbiamo salvare Al» dice chiudendo il suo quaderno per gli appunti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non dovremmo fare meno modifiche possibili? Senza la sua morte come facciamo a far partire la storia tra Tris e Quattro?» le domando sentendomi in colpa per trattare un povero ragazzo come una pedina sacrificabile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per quella basta l'aggressione» risponde accendendosi una sigaretta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo e vado ad aprire la portafinestra, non voglio che Eric trovi la casa piena di fumo al suo ritorno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini non so se è una buona idea, avremo una persona che non dovrebbe esserci e questo potrebbe complicare parecchio le cose e rendere poco gestibile l'evolversi degli eventi» le faccio notare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Potrebbe esserci utile se arrivassimo alla fine» dice mostrandomi la copertina di Allegiant sul suo tablet./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come?» le domando intuendo già la risposta. Morire per la sua bella./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il fratello di Tris è totalmente inutile e lo sacrificherei molto volentieri, ma lei purtroppo no. Al è cotto di Tris, potremmo spingerlo a morire al suo posto» dice come se niente fosse, come se non si stesse parlando di vite umane./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu mi spaventi. Al è una persona non una pedina degli scacchi!» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lui sarebbe morto comunque ma in modo inutile, se facciamo come dico io morirebbe da eroe. Preferisci veder morire Tris? A me non dispiacerebbe, resterebbe Quattro da consolare» dice con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra che lascia immaginare quale osceno film mentale si stia facendo con lei e Quattro come protagonisti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini, sei incorreggibile» la rimprovero con tono serio per poi scoppiare a ridere un attimo dopo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok è deciso, salveremo Al, qualche idea?» mi domanda infilandosi in bocca una manciata di popcorn./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per prima cosa possiamo evitare che aggredisca Tris e poi tenerlo d'occhio per assicurarsi che non vada in depressione. Forse qualcuno dovrebbe stargli vicino» suggerisco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per quello ci sto già pensando io» dice strizzando l'occhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini, cazzo, ha sedici anni!» esclamo allibita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Qui l'età non conta, non è così mia cara il-mio-toy-boy-è-un-capofazione?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è il mio toy boy!» grido infastidita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come lo convinciamo a non aggredire Tris senza fargli capire che noi sappiamo che l'aggredirà?» le domando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ci appostiamo e quando vediamo il gruppo avvicinare Tris, prendiamo Al e lo trasciniamo via» dice come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo per due nanerottole come noi trascinare via un ragazzo di quasi un metro e novanta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Facile da dirsi. Una volta catturato che facciamo? Non possiamo fargli sapere chi siamo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Infondo sono la consulente psicologica che ha stretti contatti con i capifazione e che, dalle voci che circolano da giorni, pare che sia diventata anche la nuova serie di scopate di Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emMagari mi scopasse davvero…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ovviamente avremo il viso coperto. Parlerò io e gli dirò "questo non è mai successo, non farne parola con Tris" o qualcosa del genere e poi lo lasciamo andare» dice facendo una pessima imitazione di un malavitoso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lui va via, Quattro arriva sul suo cavallo bianco, salva la principessa Tris e la porta nel suo castello» le dico in tono melodrammatico./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vedi, per loro due non cambia di molto, manca solo Al» dice spalancando le braccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dopo il suicidio di Al loro due parlano e alla fine lei gli confessa di essere una Divergente. Questa è una parte importante, come la sistemiamo?» le faccio notare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già. Dobbiamo spingerli l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra, il fatto che siano due Abneganti rende le cose più difficili» risponde come se stesse cercando la soluzione all'annoso quesito: "cosa mi metto questa sera?"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Credo stia prendendo tutto questo poco seriamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Forse dovremmo lasciare le cose come stanno»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma sei fuori? Io non voglio avere sulla coscienza un ragazzo e tu?» mi dice fingendosi indignata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ora sono diventata io il mostro che sacrifica vite umane come pedine? E' brava a rigirare la frittata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Neanche io. Cosa possiamo fare allora?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric entra nella stanza a metà della mia frase. Perché non fa rumore quando cammina? Dovrò appendergli un campanaccio al collo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Fare riguardo a cosa?» ci chiede con il suo solito finto sguardo annoiato. So che è curioso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per far cessare i gossip. Sai che si dice in giro? Nere è la tua nuova serie di scopate e tu, emgrande capofazione/em, non stai facendo nulla per difendere l'onore della tua donna» risponde prontamente Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sistemerò le cose, ma anche tu, emgrande amica/em, non mi sembra che ti stia sbattendo molto per difenderla» le dice in tono acido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Invece sì, ma nessuno mi crede. Forse dovresti farti vedere flirtare con lei in giro per la residenza invece di fare finta di nulla» controbatte Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Grande Tini!» esulto. Eric mi guarda male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok piccioncini, vi lascio soli» sorride maliziosa, raccoglie le sue cose e mentre attraversa il corridoio aggiunge: «Nere prova a spingerlo in terza base o almeno il più vicino possibile»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo Eric e gli dico: «Non sarebbe un dramma»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sta buona» dice sedendosi a fianco a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai detto una via di mezzo, ma noi non siamo neanche al punto di partenza» mi lamento. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo, sollevo leggermente la gonna, mi siedo sopra di lui e mi preparo ad andare per l'ennesima volta in bianco. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric comincia a baciarmi, piccoli e leggeri baci sulle labbra. Mi stringe più forte a sé e i nostri baci si fanno più passionali, le nostre lingue si sfiorano, si accarezzano fino ad arrivare a intrecciarsi mentre i nostri respiri si fanno più pesanti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Questo è concesso?» gli sussurro mentre mi muovo sulla sua erezione e appoggio la sua mano sul mio seno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Concesso» mormora muovendosi sotto di me mentre con la mano abbassa la zip del mio body liberando i miei seni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le sue labbra scendono sul mio collo, a ogni suo bacio il mio fuoco cresce. Quando le sue labbra raggiungono il mio seno e sento la sua lingua muoversi sul mio capezzolo mi lascio sfuggire un gemito e inarco la schiena. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le mie mani scendono fino ai suoi pantaloni e iniziano a slacciarli. Lui mi ferma. Lo guardo. Leggo nei suoi occhi che il suo autocontrollo sta arrivando al limite./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non farlo» sembra quasi una supplica./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, la cerniera, inizia a farmi male, per favore» mi lamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi lascia libere le mani, gli slaccio i pantaloni e inizio a massaggiarlo attraverso i boxer. Lui mi sposta la mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è così forte il mio autocontrollo» mi dice con un filo di voce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non intendo fermarmi, sono giorni che non ci spingiamo più in là di teneri baci e coccole. Non mi dispiacciono ma io ho bisogno anche di passione e sono certa che per lui è la stessa cosa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di sganciare i bottoncini del mio body ma la sua mano è subito sopra la mia e la blocca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Meglio fermarsi qui per questa sera» mi dice sforzandosi di parlare con un tono di voce stabile e un respiro regolare, ma non ci riesce, sento chiaramente l'eccitazione nella sua voce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, questa non è una via di mezzo, questo è non fare un passo dal punto di partenza»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sfioro con la punta delle dita l'elastico dei suoi boxer./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Questo sarebbe un buon punto di incontro» dico mentre faccio scivolare la mia mano sul suo membro e inizio ad accarezzarlo attraverso i boxer. Lo sento ingrossarsi di più sotto la mia mano, il respiro di Eric si fa sempre più pesante. Credo che il suo autocontrollo sia a un passo dal crollare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Infilo la mano nei suoi boxer, la stringo attorno al suo pene e inizio a massaggiarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo sento gemere nella mia bocca. Il suo autocontrollo si è polverizzato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui cede. Abbassa i boxer e sposta la sua mano sulla mia e continua a muoverla tenendola stretta nella sua mentre con l'altra sgancia i bottoncini del mio body e inizia a massaggiare il mio bottone rosso segreto. Il mio fuoco inizia a divorarmi. Ho bisogno di sentirlo di più. Mi muovo sopra la sua mano e lui fa scivolare le sue dita dentro di me. Inizia a muoverle seguendo il mio ritmo. Non riesco a trattenere un grido di piacere quando lo sento spingerle più in profondità. Ansimando ci muoviamo sempre più velocemente fino a raggiungere l'estasi quasi contemporaneamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi lascio cadere sul suo petto e lui mi stringe baciandomi dolcemente i capelli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Restiamo stretti l'uno all'altra fino a quando i nostri respiri non tornano regolari./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Era concesso?» mormoro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo è sempre stato» mi risponde accarezzandomi la guancia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo, sta sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C'è altro che mi è concesso?» gli chiedo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tutto» mi risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora perché non andiamo sul letto?» gli propongo con voce suadente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ancora» sussurra mentre mi sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai detto che tutto è concesso!» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non riesci ad aspettare un giorno?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché un giorno?» gli chiedo appoggiando la mia fronte contro la sua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perchè voglio portarti in un bel posto» mi risponde con un tono di voce che mi fa desiderare di essere già in quel posto, qualsiasi esso sia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dove?» gli chiedo anche se so che non me lo dirà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Segreto. Ti piacerà vedrai»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…» mi zittisce con bacio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non fare domande. Domani sera prepara la borsa, staremo via un giorno e una notte»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stringe a sé, mi solleva e mi porta in camera da letto. So già che non devo farmi illusioni ma non mi importa, un giorno, dovrò aspettare solo un giorno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si sdraia accanto a me e con voce dolce mi sussurra: «Ricominciamo?»/span/div 


	19. Chapter 19 - Uova e Muffin

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 19 - Uova e Muffin/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere…» sento la voce di Eric, sembra provenire da molto lontano. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere svegliati…» ora la voce è più vicina e sento una mano massaggiarmi la schiena./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Apro gli occhi, mi fanno male, sono ancora mezza addormentata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«mmm…ancora cinque minuti…» mormoro mentre infilo la mano sotto il cuscino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, i tuoi cinque minuti durano mezzora» sbuffa Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«no…solo cinque…cinque di numero…promesso» anche se so benissimo che non manterrò la promessa. Dopo una notte passata a darci piacere a vicenda voglio restare ancora un po' nel letto a crogiolarmi in quei piacevoli ricordi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Piccola, se dobbiamo fare colazione insieme in mensa dovremmo almeno arrivare quando in mensa c'è ancora qualcuno»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Fare colazione insieme in mensa? Il solo pensiero mi fa svegliare in un attimo. Io e lui insieme davanti a tutti gli Intrepidi è una cosa che mi spaventa. L'ho sognato per tanto tempo ma la realtà è diversa, avremo gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Anche nella mia fantasia succedeva la stessa cosa ma vivevo tutto in maniera diversa, era piacevole, godevo del mio trionfo, adesso il solo pensiero mi fa chiudere lo stomaco. Nuova lezione per me: la realtà non è mai uguale alla fantasia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stiracchio e mi siedo. Eric è accanto a me, pettinato, rasato e già vestito. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché gli uomini sono così fortunati? Ci mettono un attimo a prepararsi e non devono fare molta fatica a differenza di noi donne che dobbiamo litigare con i capelli, con il fondotinta che non si stende come vorremmo, la matita che sbava e il mascara che immancabilmente ci finisce in un occhio rischiando di farci ripetere l'operazione trucco da capo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Insieme in mensa?» gli domando preoccupata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, è ora di far sapere agli altri come stanno veramente le cose» mi da un bacio sulla fronte, mi prende in braccio e mi porta fino al bagno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se non esci dalla doccia in dieci minuti vengo a tirarti fuori io» mi ordina sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Preparati a bagnarti allora» gli dico togliendomi la sua maglietta e rimanendo completamente nuda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non finirà come speri. Non metterci una vita come tuo solito» dice uscendo dal bagno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Parla bene lui che se la cava con sapone e shampoo, io ho, prima di tutto da regolare la temperatura dell'acqua, poi il docciaschiuma, lo shampoo, il balsamo, la maschera ristrutturante, la crema corpo, la piega e il trucco. Sarà un miracolo se ci metterò meno di mezzora. Per fortuna l'abbigliamento degli Intrepidi è abbastanza monotono e quindi non avrò bisogno di un'altra mezzora per scegliere i vestiti e le scarpe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Faccio tutto in tempo record anche perché sentirlo bussare alla porta ogni cinque minuti e chiedermi se ne avevo ancora per molto mi innervosiva quasi quanto il pensiero di camminare con lui mano nella mano mentre la gente ci viviseziona con lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Esco dal bagno e vedo Eric seduto davanti al mio computer. Ho tolto la password quando ho visto che Nere non ci teneva niente di importante, però se qualcuno mi avesse mandato una mail sul mio doppio gioco potrei finire in guai seri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino a lui e gli metto le mani sulle spalle. Lui sussulta. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNon è divertente quando lo fanno a te vero?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa stai facendo?» gli chiedo cercando di non fargli capire che vederlo curiosare nel mio computer mi preoccupa più di quanto dovrebbe e che quindi ho qualcosa da nascondere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente» mi risponde tranquillo, come se farsi gli affari miei fosse qualcosa che gli spetta di diritto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il programma di posta è aperto sul desktop. c'è una mail di Martina che non ho ancora letto ma che è segnata come già letta. La apro, lei mi chiede com'è andata la notte di fuoco con Eric. So già cosa fare. Vado nella cartella della posta inviata e leggo la risposta che Eric le ha scritto: una particolareggiata descrizione di un film porno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Porco!» grido dandogli uno schiaffo sulla spalla. Lui scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dai non te la prendere, è solo uno scherzo» dice mentre mi mostra il suo smartphone. C'è una mail indirizzata a Martina dove dice che è stato lui a scrivere quella mail. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Fantastico, dopo Quattro anche Eric ha perso la sua serietà. Non ho un bell'effetto sulle persone./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Camminiamo mano nella mano lungo uno dei corridoi secondari di accesso alla mensa, è quasi deserto, le poche persone che abbiamo incrociato sembravano andare troppo di fretta per notare che ci stavamo tenendo per mano. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Entriamo nella mensa. Stringo la mano di Eric e lo guardo. Sembra più nervoso di me. Non riesco a non preoccuparmi per lui, so che non è il tipo da passeggiate mano nella mano ed effusioni in pubblico, forse è ancora troppo presto per spingerlo a fare una cosa come questa. Cerco di lasciargli la mano ma lui la stringe nella sua e mi guarda come se il mio gesto fosse una sorta di tradimento. Gli sorrido e massaggio il dorso della sua mano con il pollice per rassicurarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci incamminiamo verso il tavolo del buffet. All'inizio sembra che nessuno ci noti ma una volta arrivati al buffet vedo piombarci affosso i primi sguardi. Molti sono increduli, come se fossimo sorta di miraggio, molti altri ci osservano incuriositi come se fossimo due rari esemplari di qualche strano tipo animale. Guardo Eric, è teso come una corda di violino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, forse non è il caso, non voglio costringerti se non sei…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' tutto a posto piccola» mi rassicura facendo scivolare la sua mano sui miei fianchi e stringendomi a se. Sento calare il silenzio. Mi volto verso i tavoli e emtutti/em ci stanno guardando. Non lo tollero. Li guardo in modo duro e con insistenza come a voler dire loro "qualche problema?" e dopo un attimo tornano a parlare come se niente fosse ma continuano a lanciarci veloci occhiate./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric prende la colazione per tutti e due. Caffè, uova strapazzate e pane tostato per lui e caffè e due muffin al cioccolato per me. Non credo riuscirò mai a non trovare rivoltante quello che mangia a colazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci avviciniamo al tavolo di Tris e gli altri e di nuovo cala il silenzio, per fortuna solo a questo tavolo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Buongiorno ragazzi, ci ospitate?» chiedo indicando Eric con lo sguardo. Ho il terrore che nessuno risponda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo» risponde Tris facendoci spazio. Ero certa che sarebbe stata lei a rispondere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Poco distante da noi vedo Quattro che sembra non voler staccare gli occhi da Tris, mi chiedo se quello che è accaduto durante l'esercitazione non abbia anticipato le cose tra loro due. Quando si accorge che lo sto fissando mi guarda come se lo avessi scoperto con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata, gli sorrido maliziosa mentre lancio un veloce sguardo a Tris. Lo vedo arrossire. Colpito. Quattro, non ti darò tregua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo e prendo il mio caffè. Guardo i muffin e poi Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so, adesso non hai fame, te li ho presi per dopo» mi sorride e li avvolge nei tovaglioli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo incantata. Non è la prima cosa dolce che fa per me, mi ha viziata per tre giorni, però dentro di me non riesco a smettere di sospirare e fare cuoricini con la nebbia rosa insieme alla streghetta ingenua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il nostro tavolo pare rianimarsi. Al scherza con Tris sotto lo sguardo attento di Quattro e Christina e Will si punzecchiano. Mi rilasso, nessuno fa caso alla strana coppia seduta al loro tavolo. Come al solito mi sono preoccupata troppo, nessuno sembra badare molto a noi. Ci studiano e immagazzinano informazioni per poi dare il via ai gossip, ma niente di più. Andrà tutto bene, niente turberà Eric, faremo colazione e poi andremo a lavorare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma stanno insieme?» sento Christina chiedere sottovoce a Will. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho parlato troppo presto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric la guarda. Christina si paralizza e lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io non so che fare, resto paralizzata come lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, vuoi sapere altro Candida?» risponde Eric nascondendo in modo stupefacente il suo imbarazzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Christina scuote il capo e il silenzio cala di nuovo sul nostro tavolo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, sei pronta a farci da balia per tutto il secondo modulo?» Tris salva per l'ennesima volta la situazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Solo i primi giorni poi sono sicura che non avrete più bisogno di me. In ogni caso però dovrete sopportarmi» sorrido e strizzo l'occhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sarà un piacere» dice Will in tono galante. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere entrambi. Eric ci guarda con un appena percettibile aria divertita. Sembra finalmente rilassarsi anche se so che non è a suo agio al tavolo dei trasfazione e che ci è venuto solo perché sa che mi trovo bene con loro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ragazzi, vi state godendo questi giorni di libertà?» chiedo loro anche se so che nella residenza non c'è molto da fare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Assolutamente sì! Ci voleva proprio un po' di riposo dopo l'addestramento, insomma è stato parecchio pesante e…» Christina si interrompe quando si rende conto che Eric, il bastardo che l'ha appesa sopra lo strapiombo, è seduto non molto lontano da lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Duro? Crudele? E' vero, ma ora siete più forti» dice Eric. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Credo che questo sia il massimo che possa uscire dalla bocca di Eric in tema di gentilezza e complimenti. Mi chiedo se loro riusciranno a capirlo, infondo non conoscono Eric come lo conosco io. Non sanno quanto si sta sforzando di essere gentile e che questo probabilmente è il suo massimo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi è sembrato di sentire un complimento uscire dalla bocca di Eric, siamo vicini a un'apocalisse?» scherza Quattro avvicinandosi a noi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro, non me lo trattare male» mi avvicino di più a Eric, lo abbraccio e aggiungo: «piani per sopravvivere un apocalisse ne abbiamo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Incredibilmente i ragazzi scoppiano a ridere e io tiro per l'ennesima volta un sospiro di sollievo, disastro scongiurato. Guardo Eric, sta sorridendo. Vorrei baciarlo ma è ancora troppo teso e così mi limito a restare a fissarlo incantata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I ragazzi si alzano e ci salutano, è segno che è ora di andare, l'agonia di Eric sta per finire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credo sia ora di andare anche per te piccola» mi sussurra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perdonami Eric, non volevo farti pressioni e…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non hai niente da farti perdonare. E' solo una questione di abitudine, è una novità per me e mi sento ancora un po' impacciato a fare il fidanzatino»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, te la stai cavando molto bene» dico appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Lui mi sorride e mi bacia. Il silenzio inghiotte di nuovo la mensa. Eric smette di baciarmi e si alza in piedi, si guarda intorno e fulmina chiunque incroci il suo sguardo. La versione di Eric che mi spaventa sembra aver preso il sopravvento, mi preparo a sentirlo gridare qualcosa alla massa di Intrepidi troppo curiosi. Non lo fa, si volta verso di me e rivedo gli occhi limpidi che mi hanno fatta innamorare. Mi stringe a sé e mi bacia con passione. Sento di nuovo il corpo attraversato da brividi caldi come la sera che ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta al Pozzo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' ora di andare piccola» mi sussurra dolcemente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lasciarmi però, le mie gambe pare non abbiano voglia di funzionare» gli confesso. Lui ride e io non riesco a trattenermi dal fare la stessa cosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Usciamo abbracciati dalla mensa mentre gli Intrepidi presenti non smettono di fissarci, affari loro, non ci riguarda quello che fanno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris è davanti al mio studio, è il mio primo appuntamento della giornata ed è in perfetto orario. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric mi accompagna fino alla porta e ridendo mi chiede: «Ce la fai a camminare da sola o devo chiedere a Tris di sorreggerti?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma che capofazione spiritoso che abbiamo!» esclamo mentre Tris cerca di trattenere un sorriso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«A dopo piccola» mi sussurra all'orecchio Eric prima di andare via./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Apro la porta e faccio segno a Tris di entrare. Questa è la nostra prima seduta e sono davvero curiosa di conoscerla più a fondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tris, la donna che sfidò Eric. Per me questo basterebbe per farti entrare immediatamente tra gli Intrepidi» le dico in tono scherzoso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei sorride timidamente. E' tesa, ha paura di me perché sa che sono abituata a esplorare la mente della gente e a tirare fuori i loro pensieri più nascosti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Rilassati, siamo qui solo per fare quattro chiacchiere a causa di quello che vi ha fatto passare il mio uomo» mi interrompo, rido e poi riprendo: «Non riesco a non inserirlo in ogni frase, è grave secondo te?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, credo sia normale, lui ti piace» mi risponde Tris sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ok, sembra iniziare a sciogliersi, non devo avere fretta, piccoli passi e forse scoprirò qualcosa di interessante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi preoccupa quello che la gente dirà dopo questa mattina, mi preoccupo per lui, non per me»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo che Eric abbia paura di quello che dice la gente» risponde con un sorriso che per un attimo mi è sembrato quasi arrogante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pensi che non abbia sentimenti?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' umano, li ha come tutti» mente, so benissimo che non la pensa in questo modo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sincerità Tris, non devi temermi, non andrò certo a dirlo a lui»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, mi stupisce che ne abbia, di buoni intendo» finalmente un po' di sincerità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ha qualcosa che non ti piace vero, qualcosa che ti spaventa?» le chiedo ricordando i vari libri, dalla prima sensazione che le ha dato il suo sguardo al disgusto che ha provato a sentire il petto di Eric contro di lei. Sono l'unica che si sarebbe eccitata?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris annuisce. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Riesci a spiegarmi cos'è?» le chiedo anche se lo so benissimo ma non mi vengo in mente domante intelligenti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lo so, forse è il modo in cui ci guarda, è freddo…ha qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che stona negli Intrepidi» risponde e io mi stupisco del fatto che possa aver già capito che lui in realtà non è un Intrepido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il suo passato da Erudita, credo che non sia ancora riuscito a diventare Intrepido al centro per cento» forse questo è azzardato da dire, ma confidarle un segreto del genere dovrebbe farla aprire di più./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ha molto degli Eruditi e quasi niente degli Intrepidi» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Te ne sei accora anche tu. Sei sveglia» no questo non va bene, sembra le stia quasi dicendo che è Divergente, cerco di rimediare: «gli Abneganti sono abituati a parlare poco e ascoltare molto e questo li rende buoni osservatori»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sorride e vedo le sue spalle rilassarsi. Ottimo, pian piano sta iniziando a fidarsi di me, o almeno lo spero./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Basta parlare del capofazione più sexy della storia, parliamo un po' del più dolce, tenero, romantico ma spesso musone, ovvero Quattro. Come lo trovi? Come ti sembra come insegnate?» le chiedo anche se so che non è il caso, ma sono curiosa di sapere se il casino dell'esercitazione ha portato buoni risultati non solo per quanto mi riguarda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' molto bravo nel suo mestiere, a volte un po' duro ma deve essere così. Sta facendo un buon lavoro secondo me» dice in tono serio ma io vedo nei suoi occhi che non sono l'unica a dover tenere a bada la fastidiosa nebbia rosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, gli metteremo una stellina sulla sua scheda di servizio. Come persona come lo trovi?» cerco di tenere a freno la malizia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' imbarazzata, spero di non essermi giocata tutto il lavoro fatto fino ad ora solo per la mia stupida curiosità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' difficile, non lascia trasparire molto le sue emozioni, credo tenga molto alla sua privacy, almeno con noi iniziati» sembra quasi voler sottolineare come con me ride e scherza senza problemi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Anche con noi è lo stesso, un misterioso bel tenebroso» le sorrido maliziosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tris arrossisce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu non sei immune al suo fascino a quanto vedo dalle tue guance» strizzo l'occhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Maledetta stupida nebbia rosa, anche quando non c'è fa casini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io, se fossi in te, lo terrei presente una volta diventata Intrepida. Non l'ho mai visto preoccuparsi così tanto per qualcuno prima della seconda notte dell'esercitazione»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come…» dice un filo di voce, come se stesse parlando a se stessa e non a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ci sono stati parecchi feriti quella sera ed erano anche conciati peggio di te, eppure si è preoccupato di trovare un posto sicuro solo a te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei arrossisce di nuovo. E' strano vederla arrossire, non cedo l'abbia mai fatto nel libro, a parte con Quattro ovviamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Prenotata per Quattro, finalmente lo vedremo con una ragazza» esclamo e poi penso che forse non dovevo dire neanche questo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non uscivate insieme?» mi chiede con sguardo sornione o qualcosa che ci assomiglia vagamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. L'unica volta che abbiamo avuto un appuntamento è stato solo per punzecchiare Eric, è durato solo una decina di minuti ed è finito con me innamorata di Eric» rido ripensando a quella sera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scherzi a parte, senti il bisogno di parlare di come ti sei sentita durante l'addestramento?» le domando tornando più seria possibile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scuote il capo e io inizio a pensare che se avessi un po' del siero dei Candidi sarebbe più facile fare questo lavoro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Curiosità sul secondo modulo? Curiosità in generale?» sono disperata, ma perché non ho rifatto il test di ammissione a psicologia?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì…» dice con un filo di voce. Sembra preoccupata. Le sorrido in modo più rassicurante e materno che posso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ero curiosa di sapere chi ha accesso ai risultati dei test» sembra far appello a tutto il suo coraggio per fare quella domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bella domanda, non ne ho la minima idea. Jeanine sapeva il suo risultato, i test sono fatti dagli Eruditi ma non credo abbiano tutti accesso a quelle informazioni…o forse no, magari sono pubbliche. No, Quattro avrebbe controllato quando ha iniziato ad avere qualche sospetto su Tris./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lo so esattamente. I capifazione, magari qualche Erudita importante come Jeanine per esempio. Io ho accesso….sei curiosa di sapere il risultato di qualche tuo amico?» le chiedo maliziosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi guarda spaventata. Abnegante, è quello il suo risultato ed ora è consapevole del fatto che io conosco il suo risultato. Devo uscirne in qualche modo o rischio di giocarmela./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per quanto affidabile, un test non riuscirà mai a scoprire tutto di noi, soprattutto un test standard. Io sono convinta che andrebbe personalizzato» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo sul divano accanto a lei e le prendo la mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Anche se il tuo risultato è stato Abnegante non vuol dire che tu non sia in grado di essere un'Intrepida. Ti suonerà strano ma Abneganti ed Intrepidi hanno in comune il prendersi cura degli altri, lo fanno solo in modo diverso. Rischiare la vita per proteggere una persona che neanche si conosce richiede una buona dose di altruismo» le sorrido, mi avvicino di più a lei e aggiungo: «Non è tutto bianco e nero, le differenze tra fazioni non sono così marcate come ci hanno insegnato a pensare»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il big ben segna la fine della seduta. Accidenti, proprio adesso che stavo arrivando a qualcosa di interessante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La tua ora di noiose chiacchiere è finita, torna a divertirti» le dico mentre ci alziamo insieme./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Accompagno Tris alla porta e dopo mi metto a scrivere velocemente qualche appunto sulla seduta. Non ho informazioni utili per Max o Jeanine o per chi diavolo leggerà queste schede e quindi dovrò giocare sulla timidezza e sul fatto che gli Abneganti parlano poco./span/div 


	20. Chapter 20 - Il nostro paradiso

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 20 - Il nostro paradiso/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;" Questa mattina Eric mi ha lasciata dormire un pochino più del solito e io mi sono ritrovata a dovermi preparare in fretta perché già mezza mattina era andata sprecata. Ho finalmente la possibilità di passare un'intera giornata con lui lontano dal caos della residenza ed Eric si mette a sprecare il tempo in questo modo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Non sono riuscita a fargli dire dove mi sta portando ma qualcosa mi dice che non è all'interno della recinzione. Ci sono bei posti ma, evitando i territori delle varie fazioni, tutto il resto è zona degli Esclusi e non credo che vorrà essere interrotto da uno di loro. Oltre la recinzione ci sono i campi dei Pacifici e la loro grande casa. E' là che mi porterà, dai Pacifici? Non ha senso e non credo che si possa fare, è un'altra fazione, non è consentito e in più lui non li sopporta. Peccato, avrei voluto vederlo sotto l'effetto del loro siero della pace. Immagino la scena e non riesco a non scoppiare a ridere. Eric mi guarda come se fossi impazzita di colpo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?» mi chiede sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Tu che ridi come un cretino, fai cose assurde e magari ti metti a cantare insieme ai Pacifici. Chissà dove tengono quel siero e se il divergentphone fa filmati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Pensavo al siero dei Pacifici» rispondo mentre non riesco a smettere di ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Su di te non si noterebbe neanche la differenza» mi punzecchia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Infatti lo immaginavo su di te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Dovrò stare attento a quello che bevo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Ah-ah! Allora è lì che stiamo andando»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Eric mi guarda ma non risponde. Ferma l'auto, abbassa il finestrino e dice qualcosa a uno degli Intrepidi di guardia ma io non lo ascolto, sono troppo impegnata a ridere mentre la scena di lui sotto l'effetto del siero si ripete nella mia testa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Il cancello sia apre e ripartiamo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"E' una bella giornata, è perfetta per passare del tempo tra campi e frutteti. Immaginavo che mi avrebbe portato lontano dal grigio della città ma non credevo che sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere il permesso di passare del tempo in un'altra fazione. Inizio a pensare che in realtà non ha nessun permesso e che potrei rischiare di ritrovarmi in un tugurio come il quartier generale dell'esercitazione. So che il romanticismo non fa per lui ma almeno un po' di buongusto deve averlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Eric svolta a destra in una strada che costeggia un frutteto. Infondo alla strada vedo la sagoma della residenza dei Pacifici stagliarsi scura contro un cielo terso. Stiamo davvero andando dai Pacifici, passeremo una giornata tra girotondi e canzoni accompagnate da un banjo? Eric odia tutto questo e anche io. Non saremo soli e in un posto tranquillo ma circondati da fattoni, non voglio credere che lui consideri questo qualcosa che mi piace./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Aspettami in auto, non ci metterò molto» dice mentre accosta e scende dall'auto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Va bene» fingo di assecondarlo e un attimo dopo scendo e lo raggiungo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Ne ero certo» sospira rassegnato. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Una donna ci sta venendo incontro, la riconosco, è Johanna Reyes la portavoce dei Pacifici./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Nere, sei proprio tu?» mi domanda stupita e io non capisco il motivo di tanto stupore./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Sì, perché?» le chiedo incuriosita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Sei davvero la sua fidanzata?» lancia una veloce occhiata ad Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Come fa a saperlo, è uscito sul giornale? Un'edizione speciale "Il sadico si è messo con la strizzacervelli." E' impressionante con che velocità si diffondono i gossip in questo posto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Certo che le voci girano in fretta. Momento giusto o hanno fatto un'edizione speciale?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«No, me l'ha detto Eric» sorride mentre lo guarda. Lui si morde l'interno della guancia e arrossisce. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Eric ne ha parlato a Johanna? Sfiora l'incredibile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Davvero? Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?» le domando più per il desiderio di vedere Eric agonizzare ancora un po' che per curiosità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Cercava un posto tranquillo e romantico per passare un po' di tempo da solo con la sua compagna» dice con il suo sorriso materno che io amo tanto mentre Eric le lancia un'occhiata da "livello rabbia 2 e tre quarti."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Non pensavo fossi tu la sua compagna» aggiunge./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Le chiacchiere sono arrivate anche qui, povero Eric. Prendo la sua mano, la faccio scivolare sulle mie spalle e gli circondo la vita con un braccio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Siamo davvero così strana come coppia?» le domando stringendomi a lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«No, mi veniva solo difficile pensare a Eric fidanzato, per essere un Intrepido lui è un po' in ritardo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«In effetti ha tempi un po' lunghi il ragazzo» scherzo mentre Eric mi guarda facendo salire di mezzo livello il suo sguardo arrabbiato e dandomi un pizzicotto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Johanna scoppia a ridere e io non riesco a trattenermi dal fare lo stesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Avete finito?» sbuffa Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Ci ricomponiamo e vedo Johanna dargli una piccola chiave argentata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Bene ragazzi, buona permanenza» ci augura con un sorriso malizioso che io ricambio con un occhiolino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Eric mi prende per mano e mi riporta all'auto, ma invece di aprire il bagagliaio per prendere le nostre borse, si siede al posto di guida./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Eric, dove stiamo andando? Non ci fermiamo qui?» gli chiedo mentre salgo anche io in auto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Vuoi scherzare? Rischiamo di impazzire dopo solo dieci minuti. Andiamo in un posto tranquillo ma soprattutto lontano da questa gente»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Mi conforta, niente banjo, canzoni e girotondi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;" Ci stiamo allontanando un po' troppo e io so cosa accade a chi si allontana troppo: siero della memoria e tanti saluti a quello che ci ha insegnato la vita fino ad ora, tabula rasa, si ricomincia da zero. Non mi piace l'idea di non ricordarmi più chi è lui e chi sono io e soprattutto da dove vengo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"La strada inizia a farsi più stretta, sento i rami degli arbusti strisciare contro la carrozzeria dell'auto. La vegetazione è fitta, mi sento come intrappolata in una galleria fatta di alberi e cespugli che sembra estendersi all'infinito davanti a noi. Ora la strada è diventata solo una sottile striscia di terra tra l'erba alta e mi ritrovo a pensare che se continuerà a stringersi in questo modo, ci ritroveremo bloccati in una prigione di erba, rovi e insetti, gli ultimi sono la cosa che mi spaventa di più. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Finalmente la strada pare ricominciare ad allargarsi e gli alberi non incombono più su di noi, sembrano aprirsi al nostro passaggio e guidarci verso una piccola radura./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Davanti a noi c'è una casetta di sasso e con il tetto in legno, mi ricorda tanto una baita. Non credevo di trovare un bosco e una casetta degni di un paesino della Val Gardena poco distante da Chicago e per un istante penso che se guardassi bene tra gli alberi riuscirei a scorgere quelle meravigliose montagne./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Nell'aria c'è un delizioso miscuglio di profumi, legno di pino, gelsomino e mele, alquanto stravagante ma molto piacevole. Il silenzio è quasi totale, niente urla di Intrepidi o Pacifici canterini, solo cinguettii e il fruscio del vento tra i cespugli di more. Questa è esattamente la mia versione di paradiso in terra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Ti piace piccola?» mi sussurra abbracciandomi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«E' un sogno» gli rispondo in estasi, completamente rapita da quel piccolo angolo di paradiso che sembra quasi appartenere a un'altra dimensione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Non hai visto ancora la parte migliore»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Stento a credere che esista qualcosa di ancora meglio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Mi prende per mano e entriamo nella casetta. Il profumo del legno mi avvolge e per un attimo mi fermo sulla soglia, chiudo gli occhi e inspiro profondamente. I ricordi delle vacanze a Selva di Val Gardena invadono la mia mente. Alte montagne, laghi cristallini, immensi prati di un verde così intenso e brillante da farmi pensare di essere morta e di trovarmi in paradiso. Voglio immaginare che oltre gli alberi del bosco che circondano la casa ci sia tutto questo. Sarebbe bello portare Eric con me a Selva, sono sicura che ne resterebbe affascinato quanto ne sono stata io./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Quando riapro gli occhi mi sento di nuovo trasportata in quella località da sogno. L'interno è fatto completamente in legno a parte un camino in sasso che Eric sarà costretto ad accendere anche se fa caldo. L'arredamento non è grezzo come quello della residenza dei Pacifici ma è lavorato come nelle baite che ho visitato e mi chiedo come abbiano fatto ad arrivare dalle Dolomiti a qui. Forse sono appartenute a qualcuno che come me si è innamorato di quei luoghi e ha voluto una casa arredata con quello stile. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Eric apre le tende delle grandi finestre del salone e io non riesco a trattenermi dal correre fuori per vedere meglio quello che, ne sono certa, lui definisce "la parte migliore." /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"C'è un patio in legno ed oltre ad esso un piccolo laghetto artificiale circondato da sassi e fiori. All'interno di esso nuotano pacifici dei grossi pesci rossi e bianchi, non so che specie sia ma mi fanno tornare in mente le atmosfere della Cina e del Giappone. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Tutte queste meraviglie mi stordiscono. Mi siedo sui gradini del patio ed Eric si siede accanto a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Eric…è meraviglioso, è un sogno…io…» non riesco a parlare, la bellezza di quel luogo non può essere descritta a parole. Lo guardo con la bocca semiaperta e vorrei riuscire a catturare anche solo un frammento dei miei pensieri e descriverlo a parole ma sono sopraffatta dalla bellezza che mi circonda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Davvero ti piace così tanto da lasciarti senza parole?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Oh sì!» esclamo mentre lo abbraccio e lo bacio con talmente tanto entusiasmo che quasi lo faccio finire a terra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Ci sono altri bei posti qui intorno, dopo pranzo se vuoi possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata» mi propone con uno sguardo dolce che non avevo mai visto sul suo volto e che non pensavo di vedere mai. Sono abituata a un Eric con lo sguardo perennemente arrabbiato ed è così strano vedere un sorriso così dolce al posto del suo ghigno malvagio. Dovrebbe essere come una nota stonata mentre invece è perfetto, armonico, il suo viso sembra essere fatto per mostrare dolcezza e candore, anche se la convivenza di dolcezza e crudeltà nella stessa anima è paradossale. Ancora una volta mi chiedo quale sia il vero Eric, il genio sadico e montato o questo splendido ragazzo con i suoi meravigliosi occhi limpidi e una dolcezza infinita nel suo sorriso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Oh Eric» mormoro completamente persa nella dolcezza del suo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Cosa c'è piccola?» sussurra mentre il suo sguardo diventa ancora più dolce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«E' tutto così perfetto…tu sei perfetto…sei più di quanto merito»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Vorrei confessargli tutto, chi sono, da dove vengo, quello che so e che vorrei portarlo via con me per tenerlo al sicuro, ma non posso, mi crederebbe pazza. Non ora, non è ancora il momento, un giorno gli dirò tutto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Tu meriti molto di più e io non sono perfetto, sono arrogante e dispotico…» dice mentre il suo sguardo si fa cupo e triste./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«E' vero, ma mi piaci mi lo stesso» lo interrompo e gli do un bacio sulla fronte come ha fatto lui la nostra prima notte passata insieme. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; margin: 0px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Il suo sguardo torna sereno e sulle sue labbra appare di nuovo quel sorriso che vorrei vedere ogni momento di ogni giorno del resto della mia vita./span/div 


	21. Chapter 21 - Divergente

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 21 - Divergente/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Amo i boschi, li ho sempre considerati il mio posto magico, la tranquillità e il silenzio li rendono perfetti per fare lunghe passeggiate o semplicemente per sedersi ai piedi di un albero a meditare, lontano da tutti e da tutto. Il bosco è il mio rifugio, il mio nascondiglio e il mio piacevole luogo oscuro, quello dominato dalla "strega regina", ma non oggi, non con Eric. Niente oscuri paradisi, non è ancora il momento di trascinarcelo, ha ancora il suo velo di candore intatto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo una bottiglietta di soda dallo zaino e la passo a Eric. Odio la soda e mi dovrò accontentare del solito succo di arancia rossa quando in realtà muoio dalla voglia di una lattina del mio energy drink, ma purtroppo in questa dimensione non esistono./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C'è altro che posso fare per voi Signor Capofazione?» gli chiedo ridacchiando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui mi guarda e scuote la testa ridendo. Sembra finalmente rilassato e tranquillo ma nei suoi occhi c'è un velo di tristezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, vieni qui» risponde battendo a terra un paio di volte la mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino, mi siedo tra le sue gambe e appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eccolo qua il famoso genio sadico, quello che gode nel vedere il terrore negli occhi della gente ma adesso ha un sorriso beato mentre gli accarezzo il collo e che ha sopportato per settimane tutto quello che gli ho fatto. Tutti abbiamo un lato buono, basta trovarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, mi dispiace aver dubitato di te. Dentro di me sapevo che non eri un mostro ma…vedi quando si tratta di te, il mio dono di capire le persone non funziona e io mi sento vulnerabile così la paranoia mi divora» dico con sguardo colpevole./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Basta scusarti, è tutto passato, non ci pensare più» fa una pausa, si guarda intorno imbarazzato e poi mi domanda: «Stavi insieme a Quattro prima di me?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io scoppio a ridere. Mi ero dimenticata del finto appuntamento. Lui crede che fosse un vero appuntamento e io non mi sono neanche preoccupata di dirgli come sono andate le cose. Se fosse stato con un normale Intrepido avrei potuto dimenticarmi di dirglielo, ma stiamo parlando di Quattro, la sua nemesi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non era un vero appuntamento, lui l'ha fatto solo per punzecchiarti, io non lo sapevo, ho accettato perché speravo in un miracolo, uscire con lui e dimenticarmi di te per magia. Non ha funzionato e l'hai visto con i tuoi occhi» confesso sentendomi più leggera, non quanto vorrei, le cose importanti le sto ancora tenendo per me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric sembra rabbuiarsi e ho paura di aver messo Quattro in un bel pasticcio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che bastardo…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ve ne fate di tutti i colori, lui ha esagerato ok, ma tanto non si sarebbe spinto oltre quella tazza di succo di frutta…dai, è un Rigido!» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' vero» scoppia a rendere ma torna serio quasi subito e riprende a parlare: «Però tu ti sei messa quel vestito un po' troppo provocante per andare a quel appuntamento»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Me l'ha chiesto lui. Voleva farti arrabbiare è normale, più sexy ero e più tu avresti pensato male»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo sguardo di Eric inizia la sua scalata dei livelli di rabbia, siamo al secondo, quindi si sta arrabbiando ma ci sono buone probabilità di calmarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però tu hai indossato comunque quel vestito osceno!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Livello di rabbia quattro, non va bene, sale troppo velocemente, è ora di intervenire altrimenti, se sale ancora, sarà difficile gestire la situazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti infastidisce che mi sia messa quel completo per uscire con Quattro o solo per uscire?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non mi piace che gli altri vedano troppo di te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il capofazione più bello e desiderato nella storia delle fazioni è geloso per caso?» gli domando con sguardo ammiccante rischiando di fare salire i suoi livelli di rabbia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì e molto anche»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mai quanto me, mio caro» gli dico fissandolo negli occhi. Lui sostiene il mio sguardo e io mi sento tornare indietro a quella sera al Pozzo. Non riesco a non distogliere lo sguardo e sorridere. Eric ridacchia e mi bacia la fronte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non scherzo, sono davvero gelosissima e possessiva, è un mio grande difetto, è per questo che le voci su di te hanno avuto un effetto così esagerato» ammetto un po' imbarazzata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti prego, dimmi che ti sei convinta che non sono vere»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ne sono convinta, non ti preoccupare. Ho capito che erano solo chiacchiere e che tu fai sul serio con me» sorrido mentre dentro di me gongolo/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"ripensando alla sua confessione e aggiungo: «Sai, sono contenta che tu sei ancora…non credo ti piaccia sentirtelo ripetere. Dio mio, mi crederai una pazza gelosa ora»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scoppia a ridere e io mi stupisco di aver detto davvero quelle parole. Dovevano restare nella mia testa, ora chissà che penserà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, però sei assurda. Non ho mai sentito di una donna contenta di quello, insomma voi preferite quelli più…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Noi preferiamo quelli che non fanno i bastardi con noi e che non sono idioti senza cervello. Quelli che dici tu, non sono quelli che scegliamo come compagni» lo interrompo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi guarda e i suoi occhi non sono mai stati così limpidi. Mi stringo a lui e ripenso alla prima notte insieme. Ha ragione, sono assurda, ho trovato dolce quello che è accaduto, mentre con tutti quelli prima di lui lo avrei trovato imbarazzante, per loro ovviamente. Inizio a preoccuparmi, sono davvero così andata da trovare dolcissimo il modo in cui è venuto, come un ragazzino di tredici anni? Pare proprio di sì, ma non è il caso di dirglielo, ho paura che sia una cosa che ricorda con molto imbarazzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però sei bravo per essere uno che non è mai stato con una ragazza. Sapevi esattamente cosa mi piaceva» dico con una fortissima voglia di prendermi a schiaffi, ho la delicatezza di un elefante in una cristalleria./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sono vergine, non un Rigido. Anche se credo che anche i Rigidi ne parlano tra di loro…poi con te è facile, è bastato seguire i tuoi gemiti e le tue unghie» dice ridacchiando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le mie unghie?» gli domando mentre cerco di capire cosa c'entrano le mie unghie./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai il vizio di piantarmi le unghie nella pelle ogni volta che ti faccio qualcosa che ti piace» dice mostrandomi il braccio, è pieno di piccoli taglietti semicircolari./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami, io non me ne sono resa conto…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non facevano poi così male e mi hanno insegnato molto» dice mentre mi fa l'occhiolino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto avrai il corpo coperto di graffi» gli dico con sguardo malizioso ripensando alla notte scorsa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Più o meno»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scoppiamo a ridere. Adoro guardarlo mentre ride, i suoi occhi diventano limpidi e tengono lontane le mie paranoie, sempre pronte a trascinarmi in qualche mio oscuro abisso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Restiamo in silenzio a lungo ed è strano, fino a un attimo fa scherzavamo, ma ora sembra essere diventato pensieroso. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, è tutto ok?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì piccola, è tutto a posto» risponde con un sorriso lontano anni luce da quello di qualche minuto fa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, tu hai qualcosa…» mi inginocchio davanti a lui, lo guardo negli occhi e aggiungo: «io lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Vuoi dirmelo o preferisci essere tormentato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric sospira. Mi vengono i brividi. Mille pensieri assurdi attraversano la mia mente e se lui non inizierà a parlare so che verrò inghiottita dalla paranoia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei una Divergente?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quella domanda mi paralizza e fa impallidire anche la più assurda delle mie paranoie. Io non so cosa rispondere. I miei geni sono puri, che io sappia nessuno sta facendo esperimenti genetici sulla gente della mia dimensione, quindi sì, sono Divergente come tutti nel mio mondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché mi chiedi questo?» dico mentre cerco di sembrare tranquilla, quando in realtà inizio a sentirmi quasi presa in trappola. Lui è un cacciatore di Divergenti, siamo soli in un bosco e a parte Johanna nessuno sa che siamo qui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il tuo test è stato manomesso, le registrazioni delle tue simulazioni sono andate perdute, non hai preso neanche un Divergente in anni che sei qui e hai attitudini che non dovresti avere»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di alzarmi e allontanarmi ma lui è molto più veloce di me, il suo braccio circonda i miei fianchi. Non provo neanche a liberarmi, lascio che mi tiri a sé e appoggio le mie mani sul suo petto per non cadergli addosso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hey, stai tranquilla, non voglio farti del male»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, tu dai la caccia ai Divergenti!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma non a te!» grida disperato mentre mi stringe a sé e mi bacia i capelli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Piccola, non mi importa se sei una Divergente, io voglio stare con te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io non so se devo credergli, infondo lui è sempre Eric, però sento che non mi farà del male, sento che è sincero. Sono così tentata dal dirgli tutta la verità su di me, ma è già fin troppo sconvolto, aggiungere una cosa incredibile non so come lo ridurrà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se hai scoperto tu del test e delle simulazioni, quanto ci metterà Jeanine a scoprirlo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Poco, molto poco. Forse ha già dei sospetti»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credo voglia eliminarti dopo la simulazione. E' una sensazione che ho avuto mentre parlavo con Max ieri mattina»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' solo una sensazione, magari ti sbagli»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo spero, ma se avessi ragione, tu sei in pericolo. Dopo l'attacco ci concentreremo sui Divergenti e ci penseranno gli Eruditi, tu non le servirai più»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pensi che voglia uccidermi per quello? Non è esagerato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei poco gestibile come persona, potresti causare problemi e non si farà scrupoli a eliminarti emper sicurezza/em»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu resterai un capofazione dopo che Eruditi e Intrepidi si saranno uniti, magari lascerà a te la responsabilità di gestirmi. Non sarei un problema, a te darei retta»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu? Darmi retta? Non sei una che si fa comandare e Jeanine questo lo sa» scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma io non stavo con nessuno, insomma…tu saresti il mio uomo e io ti darei ascolto…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ride ancora più forte. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' vero io non mi faccio comandare, ma se questo potrebbe evitargli dei guai potrei impegnarmi almeno a fingere davanti agli altri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu, una brava mogliettina? Tu che ti fai sottomettere da un uomo? ma per favore…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, non sono gestibile, ma se questo ti facesse correre dei rischi, mi impegnerei ad essere brava, a darti retta…be' almeno lo farei credere a tutti»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Comincia a lavorarci su allora»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non scherzo, davanti a tutti sarei la mogliettina perfetta, non ti mancherei di rispetto e farei tutto quello che dici. Ok, quando saremo soli sarà diverso, oppure vuoi che finga anche con te?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non faresti mai una cosa del genere. Non lo faresti vero, non mi prenderesti in giro in quel modo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non lo farei mai» gli rispondo e lo bacio con dolcezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui sembra rasserenarsi ma so che è tormentato, sarò un grosso problema per lui. Se venissi scoperta lui dovrebbe uccidermi ma sono sicura che non lo farà e quindi finirà in un grosso guaio. Gli rovinerò la vita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non voglio pensare a queste cose, questa è la nostra giornata. So che è una richiesta impossibile, ma non potremmo provare a non pensarci e goderci questa giornata lontani da tutto?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' quello voglio fare ma non riuscivo più a tenermi tutto dentro» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ci proviamo?» gli domando mentre prendo il suo viso tra le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì piccola. Oggi è solo per noi» promette. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi stringo al suo petto lasciandomi cullare dai battiti del suo cuore. Tra le sue braccia il mondo sembra scomparire e con esso il tempo. Lentamente ricomincio a sentirmi invadere da quel calore buono che mi fa sentire al sicuro e protetta. So che tra le sue braccia non ho nulla da temere, so che andrà tutto bene./span/div 


	22. Chapter 22 - Wrapped in Moonlight

CAPITOLO 22 - Wrapped in Moonlight

Il sole ormai sta tramontando e la notte, il mio momento magico, si avvicina ma invece di sentirmi calda e rilassata mi sento nervosa come una ragazzina al suo primo appuntamento.

Mi avvicino allo specchio accanto alla porta del bagno e, per l'ennesima volta, controllo trucco e capelli. Sono perfetti, lo è anche il vestito, un semplice abito nero, lungo e accollato che lascia scoperte le spalle. Non è il mio genere e non è neanche quello delle Intrepide. Avrei preferito un mini abito goth, ma sono stata sedotta dall'effetto che avrà su Eric vedere la morbida seta scivolare lungo il mio corpo dopo che avrò sganciato i bottoni che lo tengono allacciato sulla nuca. Voglio essere il dessert perfetto per la sua cena perfetta. Faccio un profondo respiro, prendo il mio scialle di pizzo ed esco dalla camera da letto.

La sala è illuminata solo da piccole candele rosse ed è avvolta dal silenzio. Guardo verso le grandi finestre che si affacciano sul patio e vedo Eric in piedi accanto alla porta. Mi sorride e mi viene incontro. Io resto stupita nello scoprire che gli Intrepidi non hanno solo magliette e pantaloni enormi pieni di tasche, cinghie e fibbie, ma anche abiti più sobri ed eleganti, be' almeno rispetto al loro standard. Non mi aspettavo di vederlo in giacca e cravatta, grazie al cielo, io odio gli abiti formali da uomo, ma non mi aspettavo neanche di vederlo con dei pantaloni di lino nero con un taglio classico e una camicia nera anch'essa di lino. Vestito in quel modo è bellissimo e incredibilmente sexy. Mi circonda i fianchi con un braccio e mi porge una rosa rossa mentre mi stringe dolcemente a sé.

«Piccola, sei splendida» mi sussurra.

Eric è talmente bello e galante che quasi non mi sembra reale, tutto questo va oltre i miei sogni e ho paura che da un momento all'altro potrei svegliarmi.

«Oh Eric…»

«Chiudi gli occhi» mi sussurra.

Mi stringo a lui, chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio guidare verso un'altra inimmaginabile romantica sorpresa.

Sento l'aria fresca della sera accarezzare il mio corpo e un delicato profumo di violette avvolgermi. Eric si ferma e io apro gli occhi.

Il patio e il laghetto sono illuminati da piccole lanterne e io mi sento spaesata. Siamo poco distanti da una Chicago post apocalittica ma sembra di essere in un giardino cinese di una baita delle Dolomiti nei boschi di Twin Peaks. Penso che dopo una premessa del genere, questa notte potrebbe accadere di tutto.

Osservo il tavolo rotondo apparecchiato con una minuziosa cura dei dettagli e vengo colpita dal piccolo vaso di fiori al centro di esso. Non sono i fiori di serra che hanno lasciato i Pacifici un po' ovunque nella Baita, sono fiori di campo.

Mi sento sciogliere e la testa sembra diventare leggera. Li ha raccolti lui mentre io mi preparavo. E' una cosa dolcissima e romantica, ha superato il mio test, nessuno c'era mai riuscito.

«Eric, i fiori…tu hai davvero capito…»

«Che non erano i fiori in sé ma il gesto, raccoglierli uno ad uno pensando a te» dice mentre sposta la sedia e mi fa accomodare.

Ancora una volta non riesco a credere che l'uomo così galante che si sta sedendo di fronte a me sia il sadico capofazione degli Intrepidi. Se devo essere sincera mi stupisco che una persona qualsiasi all'interno della recinzione conosca così bene il galateo. Quello che sta facendo è da manuale, gli abiti non troppo eleganti per una cena intima all'aperto, il modo impeccabile con cui è apparecchiata la tavola e la scelta perfetta di quali portate servire. Forse ho semplicemente sottovalutato questa dimensione, ma sento che c'è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non sembra essere al suo posto, qualcosa che stona. Non è il momento per perdermi nei miei vaneggiamenti, seduto davanti a me c'è quell'uomo irraggiungibile che ho sognato per mesi e non voglio che la mia mente instabile rovini questi momenti con lui.

Lo guardo, con quella camicia è davvero sexy, ha lasciato gli ultimi bottoni slacciati dandomi una piacevole vista dei suoi pettorali che sembrano scolpiti nel marmo.

La mia fantasia inizia il suo viaggio e vedo i bottoni cadere uno a uno lasciando lentamente aprire la sua camicia. Una debole folata di vento accarezza il mio corpo e lo immagino avvolgere Eric e far dissolvere la sua camicia come se fosse fatta di una leggera cenere che si disperde velocemente nella notte lasciando il suo petto perfetto completamente nudo. Immagino di allungarmi verso di lui attraversando il tavolo come se fosse solo una illusione che svanisce al contatto con la morbida seta del mio abito. Non c'è più niente a separarci, lui è seduto davanti a me e mi desidera. I suoi occhi sembrano implorarmi di fare un altro passo verso di lui per potermi avere così vicina da sollevare la mia gonna di seta e insinuarsi dentro di me.

«Ti sei di nuovo persa nella tua mente?» mi domanda facendo sfumare la mia fantasia come il sole del mattino fa svanire i ricordi di un piacevole sogno.

«Sì» gli rispondo sorridendo timidamente.

«Avevo ancora i vestiti addosso?» domanda sorridendo.

«Solo la parte sotto, la camicia era già scomparsa» gli rispondo sorridendogli in modo malizioso.

Lui sorride e scuote il capo.

«A te era rimasto solo lo scialle addosso»

«Non è difficile da togliere»

«Non ho detto di volertelo togliere» dice ricambiando il mio sorriso malizioso.

«Sicuro?» gli domando mentre lascio scivolare lo scialle sulla sedia.

«Così avrai freddo»

«Scaldami»

Eric si alza e va verso un tavolino, sopra di esso c'è qualcosa coperto da un telo. Non riesco proprio ad immaginare cosa sia. Fa scivolare via il telo e non credo ai miei occhi quando vedo cosa nasconde: un vecchio grammofono. E' l'ultima cosa chi mi sarei aspettata di vedere in questa dimensione. La mia mente è affollata da decine di ipotesi ma io ho deciso che, per questa sera, Eric sarà il mio unico pensiero.

«Un ballo?» mi domanda porgendomi la mano.

Mi alzo e lascio che mi accompagni nel centro del patio come farebbe un gentiluomo d'altri tempi.

Mi stringe a sé mentre le note della versione cantata da Celine Dion del love theme di "Once Upon a Time in America" di Ennio Morricone accompagnano ogni nostro movimento. Appoggio la testa sul suo petto, so che se non lo facessi potrei crollare a terra sopraffatta dalla perfezione di quel momento. Ho sempre amato quella canzone, non solo per la musica, ma anche per il testo. Parole che trovo perfette perché sembrano raccontare la nostra storia e quello che sento per lui. Sapevo di amarlo ancora prima di incontrarlo e so che sarà tutto il mio mondo. Come canta Celine Dion: "Now all my days and all my nights, and my tomorrows, will all begin and end with you".

E' tutto così incredibilmente prefetto da farmi sentire persa in un sogno.

Restiamo abbracciati nel silenzio di una notte perfetta, dove anche il frinire delle ciccale e dei grilli sembra ovattato, quasi fosse distante anni luce. Il rauco lamento di un gufo risveglia in me lontani ricordi di serate passate nel bosco vicino a casa e l'aspetto che più amo dei boschi, la loro calda oscurità. La lascio entrare e la sento invadere ogni fibra del mio corpo. Il mio oscuro paradiso mi inghiotte e sento che le sue porte stanno per aprirsi, so cosa ne uscirà e vorrei tanto abbandonarmi a lei di nuovo ma non posso, non questa notte. Non voglio che sia lei a strappare ad Eric il suo velo di candore, voglio essere io a farglielo scivolare via con dolcezza.

«E' il momento del dessert» gli sussurro dopo averlo baciato.

Mi prende in braccio e mi porta nella camera da letto.

Ricomincio a sentirmi nervosa ma non riesco a capirne il motivo, so che continuerà ad essere tutto perfetto. Faccio un profondo respiro e immagino di essere nel mio bosco. Lei mi sta osservando dalla sua prigione di rovi, ringhia. Vorrebbe uscire a giocare ma questo gioco non le appartiene, non ancora. Sapere che lei è lì e che mi osserva mi fa sentire di nuovo calda.

 _Guardami strega regina, guardami ora._

Faccio qualche passo indietro mentre non smetto di guardare Eric negli occhi.

Slaccio i bottoni del colletto e il vestito scivola lungo il mio corpo. La seta lo accarezza come farebbero le mani di un amante e questa sensazione mi fa sentire ancora più calda e sexy.

Indosso una guêpiere di pizzo e raso bianco, una lingerie sensuale e femminile che non troverà mai addosso a una Intrepida, un indumento che sono certa lo sta facendo impazzire.

Eric mi osserva, i suoi occhi sembrano accarezzarmi. Sento il suo sguardo salire lungo le mie gambe fino a fermarsi a indugiare sul candido raso che avvolge e sostiene i miei seni. Vedo nei suoi occhi lo stesso fuoco che si sta accendendo dentro di me e che sta crescendo alimentato dal suo sguardo.

 _Sono una bella meringa che va assaggiata._

Mi volto e cammino lentamente verso la scrivania, voglio che Eric osservi ogni mio movimento e che i suoi occhi continuino a pregustare e bramare quello che tra poco sarà completamente suo. Accendo le candele sulla mensola a fianco alla finestra e poi, lentamente, mi chino in avanti per accendere quelle sul tavolino e con la coda dell'occhio lo guardo mentre fissa le curve morbide del mio fondoschiena.

Eric resta immobile, incantato dal mio corpo e quello che accende nella sua mente il modo sensuale in cui mi muovo e come lo stuzzico rimanendo chinata in quella posizione.

Prendo qualche preservativo dalla mia borsa e li nascondo nella mia mano mentre vado verso di lui. So cosa pensa ma non è ancora il momento, non sta ancora impazzendo come desidero. Gli passo accanto e gli sfioro il braccio con la punta delle dita, le faccio scivolare lungo ai suoi fianchi fino all'inguine e poi mi allontano da lui. Lascio cadere i preservativi sul comodino e mi volto verso di lui. Leggo nei suoi occhi che ormai sta arrivando al limite, presto sarà su di me, ma non voglio che le cose vadano così.

Mi avvicino a lui, mentre lo guardo negli occhi comincio a slacciare i bottoni della sua camicia, uno a uno, molto lentamente. Il suo sguardo sembra quasi disperato, consumato dal desiderio.

Comincio a baciargli il petto e poi con la lingua scendo lentamente fino al suo ombelico, indugio per un attimo e poi la mia lingua riprende la sua corsa ma nel senso inverso.

 _Non ancora dolcezza, voglio sentirti bruciare._

Salgo lungo il suo collo fino alle sue labbra dove la mia lingua incontra la sua.

Le nostre lingue danzano insieme a lungo, sento le sue dita scivolare sulla mia schiena, il suo tocco è così delicato da sembrare una piuma che mi solletica e un mio sospiro fa smettere per un attimo la danza delle nostre lingue. Lo sento sorridere compiaciuto ed io non riesco a non ricambiare il suo sorriso.

Le sue dita indugiano sul raso della guêpiere e mi ritrovo a pensare che probabilmente non ne ha mai vista una e non sarà facile per lui riuscire a togliermela. Gli lascio il tempo per studiarla mentre mi stringo al suo collo e lo bacio con trasporto. Sento la sua eccitazione premere contro il mio corpo e fatico a trattenermi dal dedicarmi a quella parte di lui che mi sta disperatamente chiamando.

Mi stringe più forte a sé e le sue dita slacciano i gancetti della guêpiere che cade ai nostri piedi. Il contatto dei miei seni contro il suo petto nudo e le sue dita che continuano a sfiorare come piume la mia schiena fa crescere il mio fuoco. Adesso è lui ad avere il controllo, è lui che può decidere di farmi bruciare fino a farmi impazzire. Sarà clemente o spietato come lo sono stata io? Il nostro gioco è appena iniziato e adesso è il momento di fare la mia mossa.

Faccio scivolare le mie mani sulla suo petto fino ai suoi pantaloni, li slaccio e lascio cadere ai suoi piedi. Lui se ne libera velocemente, mi stringe a sé e mi solleva per poi farmi stendere sul letto.

Lo guardo, il suo corpo è perfetto, è un peccato che sia costretto a nasconderlo sotto i vestiti, non c'è un centimetro che non accarezzerei con la lingua.

Eric si inginocchia tra le mie gambe e mi sfila le mutandine. Ora sono completamente nuda e bramo un suo tocco.

Si sdraia sopra di me e mi bacia con passione. Le nostre lingue ricominciano la loro danza che si fa quasi convulsa quando lui disegna con la punta delle dita piccoli cerchi sul mio bottone rosso segreto. Inizio ad ansimare e lui si ferma. Mi guarda e sorride. E' ancora lui ad avere il controllo e io non intendo lottare per portarglielo via. Mi abbandono a lui e lascio che mi porti dove dimora il piacere, dove il mio fuoco aspetta per avvolgermi e consumarmi.

Le sue labbra scendono sul mio collo e lo precorrono molto lentamente come se sapesse che è da lì che il mio fuoco nasce. Sa esattamente come accenderlo e come giocarci e io non posso fare altro che arrendermi. La sua lingua accarezza i miei seni e dentro di me il fuoco cresce, lo sento sulla mia pelle che sembra diventare più calda a ogni suo tocco.

Stendo le braccia sopra la mia testa e stringo il cuscino mentre lo guardo quasi implorandolo di scendere dove il fuoco è più forte. Lui mi guarda e fa lentamente riprendere il viaggio della sua lingua fino al mio ombelico. Si ferma e mi guarda. Io gli sussurro "per favore" ma dalle mie labbra non esce nessun suono. Lui sorride e finalmente la sua lingua raggiunge il mio fuoco. Lo sento crescere sempre più forte e caldo, stringo il cuscino tra le mie dita e non riesco a trattenere gemiti di piacere. La sua lingua si muove piano come a volermi torturare ma ormai il fuoco è troppo grande, lo sento crescere sempre più velocemente fino ad esplodere con una forza tale da farmi gridare.

«Piccola, è così bello guardarti bruciare» lo sento sussurrare.

Lo guardo, ha un sorriso compiaciuto ma il suo sguardo è così dolce che mi fa dimenticare il nostro gioco del controllo. Gli sorrido e per un attimo abbasso lo sguardo sui suoi boxer, poi gli faccio segno di avvicinarsi. Lui se li leva e si sdraia accanto a me.

Mi chino tra le sue gambe e sposto i miei capelli di lato, voglio che mi guardi mentre le mie labbra lo avvolgono e iniziano a succhiare, so che lo fa impazzire. Adoro sentirlo nella mia bocca. Succhio avidamente spingendomi sempre più a fondo. Eric mette una mano sulla mia testa e stringe i miei capelli. Inizia a muovere lentamente il bacino accompagnando il movimento delle mie labbra. Sento il suo respiro farsi più pesante e so che dovrei smettere ma sentirlo così eccitato muoversi nella mia bocca fa eccitare anche me e non riesco a smettere si succhiare.

«Basta piccola, non ce la faccio più» dice con un filo di voce mentre mi allontana tirandomi delicatamente per i capelli.

Allunga un braccio e prende un preservativo da sopra il comodino.

Mi sdraio accanto a lui mentre immagino che tutto quello che ho aspettato così tanto finalmente sta per accadere.

Eric fa scivolare un braccio sotto le mie spalle e mi tira a sé, mi solleva la gamba e io la stringo attorno ai suoi fianchi premendo il mio corpo contro il suo.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, entrambi siamo sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma sappiamo che questo non è il momento.

Lo bacio con passione mentre lui scivola dentro di me. Sento brividi caldi salire dal centro del mio fuoco e percorrere tutto il mio corpo. Ci muoviamo lentamente mentre non smettiamo di guardarci negli occhi.

Lui mi stringe più forte, sa che il mio bottone rosso segreto è avido di piacere e sempre affamato, stringo più forte la mia gamba intorno al suo corpo, ho bisogno di sentirlo di più. Sento il suo respiro farsi più pesante e il mio fuoco crescere mentre ci muoviamo più velocemente. Sento il piacere iniziare a crescere e inizio a gemere, lui mi bacia come se volesse fare suo ogni mi sospiro e ogni mio gemito. Le sue spinte si fanno più forti e profonde e a ogni suo affondo il mio piacere cresce fino ad esplodere facendomi affondare le mie unghie nella sua schiena. So quanto gli piace come so che desidera sentire nella sua bocca ogni mio orgasmo. Lo sento affondare l'ultima poderosa spinta e stringermi più forte mentre ha il suo primo orgasmo dentro una donna.

Finalmente capisco perché scoprire che era vergine mi faceva sentire così calda. Non siamo tanto diversi infondo. Mi ritrovo a desiderare di averlo incontrato prima, quando ancora potevo dargli ciò che lui desidera tanto ma che non avrà mai, quello che lui mi ha dato questa notte.


	23. Chapter 23 - Lo scenario di Eric

CAPITOLO 23 - Lo scenario di Eric

Dalle stelle alle stalle. Sono nella sala dello scenario della paura anche se a me sembra più un'umido seminterrato. C'è un'unica grande finestra sul fondo della stanza, ricorda molto i grandi specchi delle sale interrogatori dei film americani, solo che questa ha un normalissimo vetro che lascia intuire cosa c'è nell'altra stanza: niente. Credo che sia la camera per il terzo modulo, dove l'allenamento fisico e quello mentale verrano testati durante la simulazione. Questa stanza non è il miglior posto per chi soffre di claustrofobia, non è una delle mie paure, ma non amo posti del genere dove l'unica fonte di luce proviene da delle lampade al neon che sembrano essere sul punto di fulminarsi. Continuo a guardarmi intorno cercando di non sembrare troppo inorridita e noto che a neanche un metro dal macchinario per la simulazione c'è una piccola pozza d'acqua. Osservo il soffitto sopra ad essa e vedo una grossa macchia verdognola di umidità dalla quale ogni tanto cade qualche goccia d'acqua. Mi chiedo quanto sia sano far entrare delle persone in un luogo chiuso con della muffa sul soffitto.

Quattro sta spiegando la nuova fase dell'iniziazione mentre alcuni Intrepidi stanno sistemando su un tavolo di ferro delle fialette che suppongo contengano il siero da iniettare. Ringrazio il cielo di non essere un'iniziata e di evitare che quella strana sostanza chiara mi finisca in una delle vene del collo. Mi preoccupo per Eric, anche se è una cosa stupida, chissà quante volte si è fatto iniettare quella roba e quindi non può fargli male, però non mi piace che strane sostanze gli girino per il corpo.

Eric mostrerà agli iniziati come affrontare uno scenario della paura e io potrò seguirle tutto in tempo reale nella mia mente. Non mi piace, non è una cosa che voglio fare. Guardare nella sua mente una cosa tanto intima come le sue peggiori paure è una cosa che preferirei non fare. Vorrei che fosse lui a parlarmene, quando sentirà che è il momento di farlo, mentre così mi sembra quasi di violentarlo.

 _Metterlo completamente a nudo e poi violentarlo._

Questo è il pensiero che ossessivamente tormenta la mia mente. Vorrei dirgli che non guarderò, che voglio che sia lui a parlarmene, ma non posso, lui sa che Nere ha accesso ai filmati e che li ha guardati tutti e quindi sa già quali sono le sue paure. Ora lo farà davanti a me, aprirà le porte della sua mente e lascerà che io veda tutte le sue paure mente si materializzano dentro di lui.

Lo guardo, non sembra preoccupato o imbarazzato, ha un'aria spavalda come suo solito. Non sia mai che gli iniziati lo vedano con un'altra espressione, una qualsiasi di quelle che non mettono in soggezione.

«Qualcosa non va?» mi chiede Eric.

«No, perché?»

«Hai l'aria preoccupata»

Certo, sto per violentare la tua mente, che altra aria dovrei avere. Quanto vorrei dirglielo davvero. Inizio a sentire il mio segreto come un peso che sta diventando insopportabile. Lui mi ha detto tutto di lui mentre io faccio i salti mortali per evitare di mentirgli, lascio che creda che io sono la Nere che lui conosce, o meglio, crede di conoscere. Nere non esiste, è solo un falso ricordo creato dallo Specchio Vuoto.

«La muffa. Dovreste fare qualcosa» rispondo indicando il soffitto.

«Tutto questo lato della residenza ha i tetti da rifare ma non c'è abbastanza materiale»

«Eric, il mio appartamento è su questo lato vuoi dire che presto mi troverò la muffa in casa?!»

«Non ti preoccupare la leveranno e imbiancheranno come hanno fatto sei mesi fa»

Ho la muffa in casa? Sto dormendo con enormi macchie di muffa che stanno per invadere i miei soffitti. Storco il naso disgustata.

«Sul lato del mio appartamento il tetto è messo meglio se fossi in te…» ammicca lasciando la frase in sospeso.

«Eric, casa tua è un enorme open space, non è una casa vera, non ha le stanze»

Si avvicina di più a me e appoggia la sua mano poco sotto le mie scapole.

«Ci sarebbe un appartamento vuoto, sotto il lato buono del tetto, con quattro stanze, _due bagni_ , un terrazzo enorme ed è su due piani…» ritrae la mano come se quello che dice lo imbarazzasse.

«Potremmo prendere in considerazione l'idea di andare a viverci» continua, fissandosi la punta degli stivali.

Andare a vivere con lui? E' un grande passo. Anche se in pratica già viviamo insieme la cosa mi fa sentire una strana sensazione.

 _Sarebbe come ufficializzare tutto_.

Non mi importa molto di quello che gli Intrepidi penseranno quando scopriranno che viviamo insieme, è il fatto che la cosa sarebbe ufficiale. Sono sempre scappata da questo genere di responsabilità e non so quanto io sia pronta.

«Però dobbiamo dare una risposta a Max entro questa sera. Pensaci ok?»

Mi da un veloce bacio sulla tempia e si avvicina al gruppo degli iniziati.

L'Intrepido che stava seduto davanti al computer che comanda il macchinario mi fa cenno di sedermi accanto a lui.

Mi siedo su uno sgabello mentre Eric fa lo stesso ma sulla poltrona delle torture. Quattro gli inietta il siero e poi mi raggiunge e resta in piedi a fianco a me.

Davanti a noi c'è un grosso monitor. Niente elettrodi che mi spareranno dritte nel cervello le peggiori paure di Eric, solo un monitor che io posso tranquillamente ignorare. Mi sento più tranquilla, non sono costretta a curiosare nella sua mente.

Dodici, nel libro Four, è questo il numero delle paure di Eric. Dodici colpi del tasto verde di quella strana tastiera e sarà tutto finito e io non avrò sensi di colpa.

Sento il bip della macchina che controlla i battiti cardiaci, la simulazione comincia e io vorrei avere dei tappi per le orecchie, perché so che questo lento bip presto accelererà, diventerà irregolare e sarà insopportabile, uno stillicidio in fast forward che mi farà scoppiare la testa.

Il monitor si accende, io fisso il suo bordo superiore cercando di fingermi calma e interessata alle paure di Eric quando in realtà sto guardando lui su quella poltrona mentre l'angoscia cresce dentro di me seguendo i suoni del cardiofrequenzimetro che stanno iniziando a farsi più veloci.

Nel monitor scorrono delle immagini ma per me sono solo macchie colorate, il mio sguardo è concentrato su Eric. Lo vedo inspirare profondamente e poi espirare, senza accorgermene sto facendo la stessa cosa, insieme a lui. I miei muscoli si contraggono e poi si distendono seguendo il ritmo dei suoi come se fossimo un'unica persona. E' una tortura per me, non voglio immaginare quanto lo sia per lui, faccia a faccia con le sue paure. Il martellante bip inizia a rallentare, l'Intrepido al computer preme un tasto e io mi rilasso.

 _Uno. Ne mancano undici._

La nostra perfetta sincronia di respiri e contrazioni muscolari continua per altre 5 volte quando sento Quattro ridacchiare. Mi volto verso di lui cercando di non fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

«E' migliorato molto, cinque paure in meno» dice con una espressione infastidita.

 _Ti rode che il mio uomo si stia avvicinando al tuo record, vero?_

«Vediamo come se la cava con l'ultima, la peggiore» dice tornando a fissare il monitor.

Stupidamente io faccio la stessa cosa e quello che vedo mi fa gelare il sangue.

Nello schermo appare un prato con al centro un grande albero solitario. E' lo stesso che ho visto nella mia mente quando ho deciso di attraversare lo Specchio. Sembra quasi di essere nella mia mente e non in quella di Eric. L'unica differenza tra le nostre visioni è la figura che, ne sono certa, tra un po' apparirà da dietro l'albero.

 _Io ho visto lui e quindi lui dovrebbe vedere…ME._

Vedo me stessa sbucare da dietro il grande albero. Non indosso i classici abiti degli Intrepidi ma un abito bianco, con la vita molto alta, appena sotto il seno, che scende con una gonna lunga e così leggera che sembra fatta di chiffon. Sotto il seno ha un nastro di seta rosa antico che forma un fiocco nel centro del petto.

Sto correndo verso di lui, sembra una di quelle scene a rallentatore da film d'amore ma ho paura che non finirà in modo smielato, so che sta per accadere qualcosa di orribile che avrà anche me come protagonista.

La mia immagine mi sorride dal monitor, sembra felice, più di quanto io lo sia mai stata nella mia vita. All'improvviso macchie rosse invadono lo schermo e per un attimo non capisco cosa sta succedendo. Sento il battito di Eric aumentare velocemente, molto più velocemente che nelle altre paure. Sul bianco candido del vestito si allarga una macchia rossa e il sorriso della me stessa del suo scenario si spegne mentre barcolla e cade tra le braccia che io riconosco essere quelle di Eric. Vedo il mio corpo cadere a terra, i miei occhi immobili e inespressivi mi fissano attraverso il monitor. Sono morta.

L'inquadratura si sposta verso il grande albero e ai suoi piedi vedo una donna bionda con un tailleur azzurro che stringe in pugno la pistola ancora fumante, è Jeanine Matthews.

Il bip della macchina è talmente veloce da spaventarmi, mi guardo intorno, Quattro sembra preoccupato ma non muove un dito. Oltre il monitor vedo il corpo di Eric tremare, è terrorizzato.

L'Intrepido che controlla la simulazione è tranquillo, non muove un dito, come se il cuore di Eric sul punto di scoppiare non lo riguardasse minimamente.

«Dobbiamo fermare la simulazione!» grido.

L'Intrepido mi guarda e poi torna a fissare il suo monitor come se niente fosse, come se non sentisse l'inferno dei bip che suonano come un allarmi impazziti.

Quattro si avvicina all'uomo ma lui lo ferma con un gesto della mano.

«Non siamo ancora arrivati al limite massimo di sopportazione» dice calmo.

Il limite massimo di sopportazione? Ovvero il punto in cui il suo cuore può fermarsi? Il suo cuore con i suoi battiti regolari che mi cullano tutte le volte che dormo con la testa appoggiata al suo petto. Quel cuore che sento battere più forte usando mi abbraccia o mi bacia. Il suo cuore che batte insieme sl mio…il nostro cuore.

Inizio a tremare, non di paura ma di rabbia.

«Ferma la simulazione, ora!» urlo.

L'uomo non si cura minimamente di quello che ho appena detto.

Eric inizia a muoversi su quella maledetta poltrona delle torture io non sento più il bip ma solo il mio cuore che sembra battermi nel cervello.

Prendo il taglierino che nella mia dimensione è la mia unica arma da difesa personale e lo punto alla gola dell'Intrepido mentre con l'altra mano lo tiro per i capelli costringendolo a piegare la testa indietro lasciando il suo collo ben esposto alla lama affilata.

«Ferma questa fottuta simulazione o domani ripescheranno dallo strapiombo il tuo corpo insieme a quelli della tua famiglia» gli sussurro all'orecchio con voce calma mentre provo un piacere che non avrei mai immaginato nel sentire quanta freddezza c'è nel mio tono di voce.

L'uomo mi guarda e quando incontra il mio sguardo freddo, si blocca, come se l'avessi trasformato in pietra. Premo la lama del taglierino sulla sua pelle fino a quando non vedo qualche goccia di sangue scivolare lungo il suo collo. Lo sento deglutire. Sto per aggiungere un altro taglio, un po' più lungo e profondo, accanto a quello che sta ancora gocciolando sangue, quando l'uomo preme il tasto e alza le mani in segno di resa.

 _Non è finita qui, mi ricorderò di te bastardo._

Corro da Eric. Ha gli occhi sbarrati e sta tremando.

«Eric, respira, calmati»

Lui continua a guardare nel nulla. Afferro le sue spalle e lo scuoto. Lui non da segni di reazione.

«Eric. Eric guardami. Per favore, Eric, guardami» gli dico con un tono di voce calmo ma deciso. Lui non reagisce e io inizio a sentire il panico invadermi.

Salgo sulla poltrona e mi siedo a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

«Eric amore, sono qui, sto bene» gli prendo il viso tra le mani e aggiungo: «Non era reale»

Sbatte le palpebre e mi guarda. Lo stringo forte al mio petto come se fosse un bambino spaventato, il mio bambino che si è appena svegliato dal più spaventoso degli incubi.

«E' tutto ok, sono qui con te» gli sussurro.

Le sue braccia ancora tremanti mi stringono mentre affonda il suo viso tra i miei seni. Gli accarezzo i capelli in modo materno e mi stupisco di quello strano istinto uscito dal nulla, in un attimo. E' qualcosa che non ho mai avuto e non credevo che avrei mai avuto.

Sento Eric rilassarsi, il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco sono tornati regolari.

«Ricomponiti, dobbiamo andare da Max per la nostra nuova casa» gli sussurro.

Dovrei stupirmi nel sentire quelle parole uscire dalla mia bocca, prima che Eric si sedesse sulla poltrona delle torture avevo molti dubbi e paure mentre ora sono svaniti. E' assurdo come vederlo terrorizzato e con il suo cuore vicino al fermarsi abbia fatto svanire ogni dubbio e mi abbia convinta ad andare a vivere con lui. Nell'istante in cui ho realizzato che avrei potuto perderlo per sempre, tutto è cambiato, ho capito che senza di lui nulla avrebbe avuto più senso, che senza di lui io sarei persa.

Dopo quello che ho appena visto non riuscirò a tenere nascosto dentro di me il mio segreto a lungo. Vedermi morire, perdermi è la sua più grande paura. Mio Dio, sto mentendo a un uomo innamorato, che mi ha confessato la cosa più imbarazzante per un uomo e che non ha avuto riserve nel lasciarmi vedere tutte le sue paure compresa la più grande, la più intima. Devo trovare il modo di dirgli tutto senza che lui mi creda pazza. Devo fargli attraversare lo Specchio Vuoto, è l'unico modo che ho per farmi credere. Quando saremo dall'altra parte, a casa, potrò finalmente raccontargli tutto di me.


	24. Chapter 24 - Perdonami Eric

div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Il corridoio che Martina ha identificato come quello dell'aggressione a Tris è maledettamente buio. Sono state rotte alcune lampade al neon e non credo sia stata una cosa accidentale, qualcuno ha pianificato nei dettagli l'aggressione: i punti bui sono quelli vicino alle telecamere di sorveglianza. Io e Martina siamo appostate qui da quando il sole è tramontato e io inizio a stancarmi. Dovrei essere con Eric a svuotare scatoloni e invece sono qui vestita come una rapinatrice del peggior film di tutti i tempi. Nessuna delle due aveva un passamontagna e quindi abbiamo usato vecchi collant neri di quelli coprenti, sono stata più volte a un passo dal soffocare e non vedevo quasi niente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini, sei sicura che sia davvero questo il corridoio?» le domando mentre continuo a tirare l'estatico dei collant che dovrebbe essere sotto il mento ma che io ho spostato sulla fronte per respirare meglio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì ne sono certa. Ho letto quella parte del libro almeno una ventina di volte mentre tu perdevi tempo a rileggere la parte in cui Eric parla con Jeanine»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' vero, Tris sente Eric e una donna parlare prima dell'aggressione. So che avrei dovuto leggere la parte dopo ma lo stava già facendo Martina e così mi sono messa fantasticare su com'era vestito Eric, che espressioni aveva mentre parlava, come muoveva la testa, le spalle e quelle meravigliose mani capaci di… Santo cielo, sono proprio affamata…e cotta, stracotta, andata. Sorrido come un'ebete mentre mi immagino con Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La pianti di farti film prono con l'essere peloso? Siamo qui per un motivo serio. Concentrati!» dice quasi seccata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'hai contro gli uomini con qualche pelo sul petto?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Contro quelli niente ma Eric non ha emqualche pelo sul petto/em, ha una pelliccia! Fagli una ceretta»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«I veri uomini non si depilano» le dico con lo stesso tono che uso per le frasi: "i veri Intrepidi…"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina fa un verso di disgusto e poi si sporge per vedere se arriva qualcuno. Tendo l'orecchio, silenzio totale./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini, non è che la dimensione sta seguendo il film?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tris non è uscita dalla residenza e quindi o l'aggrediscono oggi o quando quando tornerà dal quartier generale degli Eruditi»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quindi potrebbe essere una lunga, noiosa e inutile attesa. Potevo essere tra gli scatolini con Eric e invece sono seduta sul gelido pavimento di un corridoio buio e umido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ripassiamo tutto di nuovo: li vediamo, aspettiamo che prendano Tris, ci buttiamo su Al e lo spingiamo nel corridoio davanti a noi, io gli dico quello che gli devo dire e poi lo mandiamo via» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come la camuffi la voce? Alla Fantozzi? Ci manca sciarpa, molletta, patata, imbuto e pentolone. Lo sai fare l'accento tedesco?» le domando ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ja cretinen» risponde in tono seccato ma poi scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dal fondo del corridoio sentiamo dei passi e delle voci. Parlano troppo piano per poter capire qualcosa e per riconoscere le voci ma sono sicura che sono loro, gli Intrepidi non bisbigliano, urlano. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vedo tre figure scure nascondersi nel corridoio di fronte al nostro, per fortuna abbiamo seguito la loro idea e abbiamo rotto le lampade di questo corridoio e ora il buio ci protegge. Al è il più alto di tutti, non avremo problemi e identificarlo anche con i collant sulla faccia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Aspettiamo. Nei film di solito accade tutto velocemente ma nella realtà è tutto lento e noioso. I minuti passano ma di Tris neanche l'ombra, almeno siamo sicure che il posto e il momento sono quelli giusti. Ripeto il nostro piano e immagino la scena nella mia mente. Sarà dura spingere via Al, ma la fortuna è dalla nostra parte. Il corridoio dove sono nascosti non è esattamente di fronte al nostro, è spostato di qualche metro e quindi avremo abbastanza spazio per scattare verso di lui e spingerlo di nuovo nel corridoio dal quale uscirà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sento dei passi, è una persona sola, è Tris. Calo sul viso la versione disastrata di un passamontagna e mi preparo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il gruppo sbuca dal corridoio e prende Tris e inizia a trascinarla verso il Pozzo. Riconosco subito Al. /spanbr / span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io e Martina schizziamo fuori dal corridoio e ci buttiamo entrambe su di lui. Tutti e tre cadiamo e rotoliamo a terra fino all'imbocco del corridoio dal quale è uscito. Il resto del gruppo pare non aver notato la mancanza di Al, sono troppo impegnati a trascinare Tris che urla e scalcia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Trasciniamo Al il più possibile dentro al corridoio, giusto in tempo per non farci vedere da Quattro che sta correndo nella direzione del Pozzo. Vorrei godermi la scena di Quattro che li suona come tamburi ma sono costretta a subire l'ultima parte del piano di Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Al si dimena e cerca di alzarsi, non riusciremo mai a trattenerlo, ma sarà comunque una vittoria, sicuramente scapperà e quindi non prenderà parte all'aggressione. Una vittoria parziale, non so se basterà a fargli tenetela bocca chiusa con Tris. Se confessa lo ripescheranno dal fondo dello strapiombo e quello che abbiamo fatto questa notte sarà stato inutile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di trattenerlo a terra con tutte le forze che ho ma lui è decisamente più forte di me e riesce a d alzarsi. Lo vedo fermarsi di scatto, alzare le mani e indietreggiare. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo e vedo Martina puntare una pistola contro Al. Lei cammina verso di lui costringendolo a mettersi con le spalle contro il muro del corridoio. Martina gli si avvicina e preme la canna della pistola sotto il mento di Al./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ascoltami bene, tu questa notte non eri qui, ok?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Al cerca di controbattere ma Martina lo zittisce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dimentica tutto quello che è successo. Tu non hai fatto del male a Tris, sono stati gli altri, emloro ti hanno costretto/em, tu non volevi farlo» mormora con una voce che io stessa quasi non riconosco come sua. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Avvicina le sue labbra all'orecchio di Al e continua: «Tu ami Tris e loro lo sanno. Ti conoscono bene e sanno che avresti confessato tutto a Tris e lei ti avrebbe odiato per averla aggredita» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Fa un passo indietro, scuote il capo ridacchiando e fa scivolare lentamente la canna della pistola sul petto di Al dando un insano tocco erotico alla scena. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vogliono farti fuori. Sanno quanto sei fragile. Non volevano solo Tris infondo allo strapiombo, ci volevano pure te. Due posti liberi al prezzo di uno»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C…come fai a dirlo?» balbetta Al terrorizzato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io so tutto. Sapevo di Edward, sapevo di questa aggressione» dice indicando la videocamera di sicurezza con la pistola./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Questo posto ne è pieno e non trasmettono solo video ma anche audio»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io…» cerca di dire Al, ma Martina lo zittisce di nuovo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu ora te ne torni al dormitorio, ti fai una bella dormita e domani ti comporterai come se nulla fosse successo. Non dirai emmai /emnulla a Tris, così lei continuerà a volerti bene e magari un giorno, quando sarete due Intrepidi…» Martina lascia la frase in sospeso. Al sicuramente ha capito come sarebbe continuata perché arrossisce e si lascia scappare un timido sorriso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ora vattene e acqua in bocca» conclude Martina indicandogli il corridoio con la pistola. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Al tentenna per un attimo e poi scappa via./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi levo quel fastidioso travestimento, mi lascio scivolare sulla parete e mi siedo a terra. Sono stremata, non ho fatto nulla ma la tensione non mi ha mai abbandonata e ora mi sento come se avessi corso per chilometri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«L'avrà bevuta?» domando a Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tutta fino infondo» mi risponde sedendosi accanto a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La prima parte dell'operazione "salvate il soldato Al" è andata a buon fine, mi chiedo se anche la seconda parte avrà la stessa sorte. Ora è tutto nelle mani di Al, o meglio, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Mi chiedo come possa un ex Candido tenere un segreto del genere. Dovremo stargli addosso, controllarlo e non so quanto Martina riuscirà a concentrarsi sulla sua parte del lavoro senza farsi distrarre dai muscoli di qualche Intrepido. Per quanto riguarda la mia parte cercherò di essere una brava psicanalista anche se non ho idea di cosa farebbe una vera psicanalista. Sarò una psicanalista-amica, quello dovrebbe riuscirmi bene, ma siamo nel momento peggiore dell'iniziazione, quello dello scenario della paura e un più c'è Eric che si diverte a prenderli in giro per i loro fallimenti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric, l'uomo che amo ma al quale mento. Come faccio a concentrarmi quando l'unica cosa che penso è com dirgli chi sono e da dove vengo senza che lui mi creda pazza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Martina, io non ce la faccio più a tenermi tutto dentro, ho bisogno di dire a Eric chi sono e da dove vengo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scordatelo. Tu continuerai a fingerti di questa dimensione fino a quando tutto non sarà sistemato»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che differenza fa se lui sa oppure no? Renderebbe tutto più semplice e magari riusciremo ad evitare la rivolta e tutto il resto se lui sapesse a cosa andrà incontro»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così tu vuoi andare da lui, rivelargli che vieni da un'altra dimensione, che la sua amata Nere esiste solo da un paio di settimane e che i ricordi che lui ha di lei sono stati generati dallo Specchio Vuoto?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Martina io lo amo, non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti a mentirgli» le dico esasperata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così decidi che è meglio spezzargli il cuore. Come credi che la prenderà eh? Come credi che reagirà sapendo che la sua Nere non esiste e che tu gli hai mentito per tutto questo tempo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' una cosa a cui non avevo pensato. Se mi cedesse non reagirebbe bene, gli ho mentito ma non è questa la cosa peggiore, tutto quello che ha creduto reale, tutti i suoi ricordi di Nere sono stati creati dallo Specchio Vuoto. Non saprebbe più cosa è reale e cosa non lo è, sarebbe lui a rischiare di impazzire e la colpa sarebbe solo mia. Finirà con l'odiarmi e ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni. Sono stata io a giocare con la sua realtà, sapevo che lo Specchio Vuoto avrebbe guardato dentro di me e avrebbe visto quello che provavo per Eric e agito di conseguenza creando in lui falsi ricordi. L'unica persona che lo trattava come un uomo come tutti gli altri e non come il capofazione bastardo, l'unica che gli dimostrava un po' di affetto, in realtà non è mai esistita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io non voglio fargli del male ma non voglio neanche continuare a mentirgli, più continuerò a farlo e peggiore sarà la sua reazione»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so. Troveremo una soluzione e vedrai che alla fine le cose andranno a posto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" dice sorridendomi in modo materno mentre si alza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci incamminiamo lungo il corridoio ma appena voltato l'angolo ci troviamo davanti Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il livello di rabbia del suo sguardo è incalcolabile, forse mille o duemila./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…» dico con voce tremante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa sta succedendo?» domanda scandendo ogni singola parola. Non l'ho mai visto così freddo, so che è infuriato ma la calma con la quale pronuncia quelle parole mi fa tremare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente, facevano una passeggiata» risponde Martina con voce tranquilla. Ho paura che questa volta Eric non ci cascherà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo proprio, emMartina/em» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina sbianca e fa qualche passo indietro. Mi guarda come se io avessi il potere di calmare la belva feroce che abbiamo davanti. Niente può fermare Eric quando è furioso, neanche Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric si avvicina a me, io resto immobile, che altro posso fare? Lui è più forte e veloce di me, non posso sfuggirgli. Chiudo gli occhi e mi preparo alla sua esplosione di rabbia e violenza. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prende con dolcezza le mie mani tra le sue e mi massaggia il pollice, sento bruciare, mi devo essere graffiata come faccio sempre quando sono nervosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo, la sua espressione è severa ma non minacciosa come temevo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'è quella storia assurda di specchi, ricordi e dimensioni?» mi domanda con voce calma mentre continua a massaggiarmi le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, avrei voluto dirtelo subito ma tu non mi avresti creduto, mi avresti presa per pazza» mormoro prima di correre tra le sue braccia come una bambina che cerca disperata l'affetto del padre dopo aver fatto qualcosa di molto grave./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il mio nome non è Nere, sono in questo posto solo da due settimane. Tutto quello che ricordi di Nere prima del giorno che mi hai vista sul tetto sono solo illusioni, ma emtutto/em quello che c'è stato dopo è reale, è vero. emIo sono stata vera con te/em, solo il mio nome e la mia origine non lo erano» confesso tutto mentre mi stringo a lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le gambe mi tremano e sento che sto per andare in pezzi. Lui ora mi odierà, non vorrà più avere nulla a che fare con me, si sentirà preso in giro. Non posso dargli torto, gli ho mentito per tutto questo tempo mentre lui è stato sempre sincero e paziente. Ho paura che la sua pazienza sia finita, dopo questa confessione, tutto finirà tra di noi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric mi stringe e mi accarezza i capelli, lentamente, facendoli scivolare tra le sue dita. Mi accarezza in questo modo solo per farmi calmare quando sono agitata. Perché lo sta facendo? Io l'ho ferito, gli ho mentito e lui non è arrabbiato. Non mi sta facendo una sfuriata ma sta cercando di calmarmi come farebbe un padre quando la sua bambina si sveglia terrorizzata da un brutto sogno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Siamo pazze o stai sognando. E' questo quello che stai pensando giusto?» domanda Martina mettendo fine al silenzio che sembrava volesse durare in eterno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Oppure mi state facendo uno scherzo» risponde Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nessuna delle tre. Ragazzi, dobbiamo parlare e visto l'argomento, questo non è il luogo adatto» dice mentre ci fa segno di seguirla. La seguiamo senza dire una parola./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"Ora riconosco la Martina forte, risoluta e saggia, quella con la quale sono cresciuta e che si è presa cura di me in questi anni di convivenza. Lei è quella forte e pragmatica mentre io sono l'eterna sognatrice che ha sempre la testa tra le nuvole e l'autostima sotto i piedi. Senza di lei avrei continuato a infilare sogni nei cassetti e a sospirare guardando il cielo, probabilmente vivrei ancora con i miei se non mi avesse sempre sostenuta e spronata a inseguire i miei sogni e a farlo in maniera concreta./div 


	25. Chapter 25 - Ritorno a casa

div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Siamo nel mio vecchio appartamento che ora è di Martina. Lei è in camera e sta preparando la sua borsa da viaggio. Prima di venire qui ha fatto fare la stessa cosa a Eric e a me. Non è stato facile convincerlo, continuava a guardarci e a ripeterci di smetterla, che ormai il nostro scherzo era stato scoperto e non aveva senso continuare. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ci crede, non ha tutti i torti, nessuno crederebbe a una storia così assurda. L'unico modo per convincerlo è quello di fargli attraversare lo Specchio Vuoto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non abbiamo mai portato qualcuno di una dimensione di fantasia nella nostra e non so cosa potrebbe accadergli. Probabilmente nulla come è accaduto a me e Martina, ma in me si sta facendo largo il terrore che una volta dall'altra parte Eric potrebbe dissolversi. Lui non esiste nella realtà, o meglio, esiste nella mente della sua creatrice e nel corpo dell'attore che ha interpretato il suo personaggio nel film. Magari si ritroverà nel corpo dell'attore….spero che mantenga la sua mente intatta perché l'attore non mi ispira fiducia, come tutti gli attori del resto. So che non devo fare di tutta l'erba un fascio ma, anche se ne avessi l'opportunità, non uscirei mai con un personaggio del mondo dello spettacolo, non è il mio genere di uomo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina entra nel salotto con due enormi borsoni, viaggia leggera. Da uno prende una lattina della mio energy drink e me la lancia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che cos'è?» mi domanda Eric fissando incuriosito quella lattina sconosciuta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Caffeina, taurina e guaranà. E' una bevanda energetica, io l'adoro» rispondo mentre la apro. /spanbr / span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il suo aroma dolce e frizzante fa storcere il naso a Eric. /spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Ne bevo un sorso e poi la offro a Eric. Lui osserva le goccioline di liquido rosato che sono rimaste imprigionate nella scanalatura sulla parte superiore della lattina e poi ne beve un sorso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sembra una medicina effervescente e dolciastra» dice disgustato mentre mi passa la lattina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ti preoccupare tesoro, lo sai che ci vuole il momento giusto per apprezzarti» dico alla lattina mentre l'accarezzo ridacchiando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo che lui avrà mai le mestruazioni in estate con l'umidità alle stelle» scherza Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Adesso parliamo di cose serie» dice tornado seria e facendo uno dei suoi profondi respiri da monologo di un'ora. Mi siedo sulle ginocchia di Eric e appoggio la mia testa contro la sua. Se devo sorbirmi un'ora di noia preferisco farlo con qualcosa di piacevole molto vicino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Noi veniamo da un'altra dimensione. Il mondo è lo stesso in cui vivi tu ma è ancora tutto intero, non c'è ancora stata la guerra che, da quello che sappiamo, ha stravolto completamente l'intero mondo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi mi stai dicendo che venite dal passato?» domanda Eric ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì e no. Questo porrebbe benissimo essere uno dei futuri che ci attente ma non è reale, è frutto della fantasia di una giovane donna»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric la guarda come come se fosse pazza. Non ha tutti i torti, prima gli riveliamo di appartenere a un'altra dimensione e che Nere non esiste e adesso gli diciamo che neanche lui esiste./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so che è difficile da credere, ma per noi tu non sei reale, sei il personaggio di un libro» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Complimenti per la delicatezza, Martina!» esclamo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Speri che ci creda davvero?» domanda Eric scoppiando a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ha tutti i torti, detto così nessuno ti crederebbe» le faccio notare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è una cosa semplice da dire, non esiste un man…» si interrompe e corre verso le sue borse, prende il tablet e lo sventola vittoriosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però ho tonnellate di prove. Qui dentro ci sono i quattro libri che parlano di questa dimensione e di te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina inizia a sfogliare l'ebook, non ho idea di quale dei quattro della saga./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dimmi se ti suonano familiari queste parole: "emHai una faccia da far schifo. Spero che quando perderai non l'userai come scusa perché ti batterei comunque/em"»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha citato una parte di Four: la mattina prima dell'incontro tra Eric e Quattro che finirà con Eric in ospedale./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Potrebbe avervelo rivelato Quattro» sottolinea Eric con un tono da so-tutto-io. Ha ragione non prova nulla. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina ricomincia a sfogliare. Si ferma come se avesse trovato qualcosa ma poi scuote il capo e riprende a sfogliare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il suo passato non ci aiuta, Non esiste un libro con la versione dei fatti raccontata da lui» si lamenta Martina lanciando il tablet sul divano accanto a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha ragione, il passato non ci aiuterà, è raccontato da Quattro e da Tris che possono averci spifferato tutto quello che è accaduto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il presente è la strada migliore. Eric nel libro parlava con Jeanine durante l'aggressione di Tris./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo il tablet, apro Divergent e cerco la loro conversazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa mi dici di: "emCome procedono le ricerche di Divergenti?/em"» dico imitando la voce fredda e monotona di Jeanine./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu le rispondi: "emFinora non abbiamo riscontrato nessun segno/em"» quella di Eric non mi viene come vorrei, lui cerca di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Jeanine: "emNon potresti averne trovati molti comunque. Durante l'addestramento ai combattimenti non emerge niente. E' dalle simulazioni, invece, che possiamo identificare i ribelli Divergenti, se ce ne sono. Dobbiamo esaminare le registrazioni più volte per esserne sicuri. Non dimenticarti il motivo per cui ho chiesto a Max di nominare te. La tua prima priorità è sempre scovarli. Sempre/em"» e infine aggiungo: «Tu: "emNon me ne dimenticherò/em"»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric resta di sasso. Questo lo poteva sapere solo lui, era solo con Jeanine e io e Martina eravamo impegnate con Al. Sono certa di aver detto esattamente le stesse identiche parole della loro conversazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' accaduto poco fa e voi eravate soli mentre io e Nere stavamo evitando che Al si mettesse nei guai» gli fa notare Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Potreste benissimo averci spiati»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric pare proprio non voler mollare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi, io e Tini eravamo vicinissime al Pozzo e tu vicino all'ingresso della residenza» gli dico sbuffando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vai in infermeria, troverai Peter e Drew conciati male dopo averle prese da Quattro…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un momento, Quattro ha aggredito degli iniziati trasfazione?» Eric la interrompe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, Quattro ha impedito che loro buttassero Tris nello strapiombo!» esclama Martina seccata dall'essere stata interrotta con una domanda del tutto fuori luogo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se ora vai nell'appartamento di Quattro lo troverai sdraiato sul pavimento accanto al suo letto dove ora sta dormendo Tris con indosso un suo maglione» gli dico. Questo nessuno lo sa a parte Tris, Quattro e chi ha letto il libro o visto il film./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric scoppia a ridere, sembra divertito, ma credo sia sconvolto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' davvero patetico» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Senti chi parla» lo punzecchia Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric gli lancia un'occhiataccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Basta chiacchiere, non ci portano a nulla. Passiamo ai fatti» dice Martina mentre mi lancia una delle collane fatte con un laccio di pelle legato intorno a una delle pietre di collegamento. La metto al collo di Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'è?» mi domanda rigirandosi la pietra tra le dita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 14px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"«Serve per il viaggio, è una specie di navigatore che ti fa mantenere la giusta rotta» gli spiego./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric sembra perplesso ma si lascia mettere la pietra al collo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bene, ci siamo, si torna a casa. Dovrei essere contenta e sentirmi rilassata, finalmente avrò di nuovo tutte le mie comodità, ma invece sono agitata. Cosa accadrà a Eric? Si dissolverà o resterà tutto intero? Verrà risucchiato nel corpo dell'australiano? Tante altre ipotesi affollano la mia mente e stanno diventando sempre più assurde ogni secondo che passa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Martina, aspetta. Potrebbe correre rischi, è la prima volta che lo facciamo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non per me. In uno dei miei viaggi nei libri ho portato con me una bambina di diciotto mesi» confessa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Apre il ciondolo a forma di cuore che tiene al collo e mi mostra la foto di una neonata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sta bene, ora ha una famiglia, ma non è il momento di parlare di questo. Non ti preoccupare, non accadrà nulla al tuo Eric»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci alziamo, Eric ridacchia, continua a non crederci, presto cambierà idea./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Martina prende la pietra e traccia sul muro un cerchio grande più o meno quanto lo Specchio e poco dopo, all'interno di esso, il muro è svanito e al suo posto intravedo il magazzino del nostro negozio. E' ora di tornare a casa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo Eric, ha gli occhi spalancati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Questo come lo spieghi, emlasso/em?» gli domanda Martina./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eric non risponde, continua a fissare il portale incredulo. Deve essere difficile per la sua mente da Erudito accettare un fatto inspiegabile come un portale dimensionale./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Martina, aiutami, se sviene non riuscirò a tenerlo» dico a Martina facendole segno di avvicinarsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ci sei?» chiede Martina stringendo il braccio di Eric./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lui annuisce e il suo sguardo non è più incredulo, è spaventato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sei abituato e potresti sentirti stordito, avere qualche capogiro. Se ti senti mancare siediti subito perché mi sa che sei troppo pesante per noi due, capito?» gli domanda in tono materno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok…» risponde Eric dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Ci incamminiamo molto lentamente verso il portale. Eric mi stringe la mano e io strofino la mia sul suo avambraccio per fargli coraggio, nessun Intrepido sarebbe calmo davanti alla forte luce sprigionata dall'energia dello Specchio. Nessuno al mondo sarebbe calmo davanti all'ignoto. So che Eric è spaventato, ma il suo respiro resta lento e regolare anche quando la luce del portale ci avvolge e ci trasporta dall'altra parte dello Specchio./span/div 


End file.
